It's Your Week, Charlie Brown!
by Ballz Mahoney
Summary: A first person account of a week in the life of a blockhead. There are only a few days of school and then Charlie Brown is off to camp. Charlie Brown must get over his extreme insecurity and talk to that Little Red Haired Girl. Please give feedback.
1. Introduction

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Introduction

I'd like to say first of all that all of the characters in this story are not mine. They are all the property of the late Charles Schultz, a man who brought happiness to many generations of people through his comics. His characters are all endearing because they are just so real. We've all had to deal with the bossiness of a Lucy or the snobbery of a Violet. It is easy to take comfort and even be in awe of some of the inspiring things that Linus says. And everybody enjoys the antics of the lovable Snoopy.

The most realistic character in the series though may be Charlie Brown. He is like many of us: shy and introverted. He is a representation of those of us who feel that we are much less than what we actually are. I am very much so one of these people, and that is why I feel a sort of connection to good old Charlie Brown. I'm not really into writing, but I got this idea for a story and really felt like I wanted to pursue it. This entire story is a first person account of Charlie Brown's journey through a week in his life. Sprinkled in will be little segments that are from Snoopy's point of view that exist to break up the story (Charlie Brown isn't exactly the happiest person) and to try to (probably unsuccessfully) emulate a typical Peanuts special that includes a main storyline with a Snoopy sub-plot. Each chapter of this story represents a day of the week, starting on Sunday.

I don't expect this to turn out any good, but try to enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 3 Update: I've decided to occasionally add segments in from the point of view of other characters. Each chapter will have 2 non-Charlie Brown segments. One will always be Snoopy while the other one will either be a second Snoopy segment or a segment from another Character's POV. Whenever I do bring in another Character's POV it will probably only be for either Peppermint Patty or Linus. I made this decision when I decided I really wanted a scene between Linus and Lucy without Charlie Brown or Snoopy. I hope that this doesn't bog things down or cause any confusion.


	2. Sunday

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 1

Sunday

Today is a perfect day to be alive. I am here lying atop my doghouse with the bright sun beating down on me. I can hear the birds chirping (I'm sure my old buddy Woodstock is doing something better than partaking in such frivolous things) and I'd be inclined to join them if my vocal chords could support such a feat. I can see the Round Headed kid and his younger sister walking into their parent's car, probably on their way to church. The Round Headed Kid, who prefers that I call him my master, always seems to have this look on his face that something is upsetting him. It's like he has lost his zest to live. That's not me though, every day of my life is an adventure…. Although even I must admit that I am not looking forward to the baseball game later. The Round Headed Kid is the manager of our town's baseball team which I am of course the star player of. Unfortunately, everyone else on the team is inept. The Round Headed kid always manages to bungle up the game in the last inning and my little sweetie-pie (though she'd resent me saying this) Lucy has no interest in the game at all. To make matters worse, we are playing that Peppermint Patty girl's (now there's a girl who knows how to appreciate a beagle's affections- even if she is a little off) team which always clobbers us. Yeah we are going to probably lose, but I'm used to that. Why sweat it? Life's problems usually don't get to me, maybe because we beagles are just plain better than humans. Anyway, that game isn't for awhile so I might as well find some way to pass the time. I think I'll work on my newest book: a story of action, adventure, drama, romance, comedy, despair, and hope. I need a good opening line…something catchy, but more importantly, something original.

……..

I GOT IT!

_It was a dark and stormy night…._

…………………………………………………

_Who could ever like old wishy-washy Charlie Brown?_

I ask this question of myself every day, and I always have the same answer: nobody. For all my wishy-washiness, this is something that I think I have a firm grasp of. I am a nobody, a loser, a bore, a blockhead, and just all around _blah_. I figure this isn't what I should be thinking about on the car ride from church… it just seems so selfish. Not to mention I am pretty much completely ignoring my younger sister, Sally, who is ranting about how she shouldn't have to go to school and church in the same week. Unfortunately, when you are as big a loser as I am, it's hard not to focus on these things. I just can't seem to do anything right. I am bad at every sport I play, I am inept at leading people, and whenever anybody shows me some kindness or affection, I manage to mess up so bad that they stomp away from me in a fit of rage. Even my own dog doesn't show me any respect. I'm more of a landlord than a master to him, and a pushover landlord at that. I do have some friends, but they always seem to be either angry at me, disappointed by me, or embarrassed by associating with me. That is off course when they aren't plain old ripping on me. I'm way too passive for my old good; I am always thinking and talking about doing something to help myself or do something but never actually do it.

"Big brother, how can I go to school if I don't know any of the answers?" a question from my sister Sally, of course. At least she was able to snap me out of my self-loathing for the time being. Sally is my opposite in some respects. She is very outspoken and is very active in getting what she wants. She's also very naïve and has a certain dread of going to school.

All I can offer is, "I figure you'd be happy that you only have two more days of school until summer."

"Two days too much!!!" a reply I should have fully expected from her.

Good grief. I just mumble, "…at least you don't have to go to camp." I hope my parents didn't hear that though, because I really don't want to get a lecture from them or make them feel bad. It's better to just go along with the program I guess.

………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I'm on my way to Linus's house. We are having our last baseball game before we have to go on a temporary hiatus because of camp. Linus van Pelt is without a doubt my best friend. He is the only friend of mine that doesn't go out of his way to make me feel bad about myself, and he usually does a respectable job of helping me pull myself out of whatever current depression or phobia I'm suffering. Of course he gets fed up with me from time to time, but who doesn't. He should be commended though for putting up with me, the most Charlie Brownest person to ever exist (a term he coined). Linus has his own quirks as well though. He's an avid thumb sucker and he still clings to his security blanket. Despite that however, he's a very deep guy. He's always talking about something that is either philosophical or theological; of course this is when he isn't avoiding or denouncing the affections of my sister, who refers to him as her "sweet baboo".

I really don't know what I'd do without Linus's constant support. His sister, Lucy van Pelt, is a different story though. I'd say that she had it out for me, but to be honest, she has it out for everybody. One thing that I am kind of proud of myself for is how I can now usually not take into account Lucy's insults, since she is just one of those people who are out to criticize, and heaven help who gets in her path. She is a volatile package; she is very vain and confident of her "beauty" and will explode on anybody who isn't there to flatter her. Even still, she is a close friend of mine. Despite her crabbiness and obnoxious attitude, she is often sincere at her attempts to help me (for five cents of course) despite the fact that I'm a lost cause. I don't know if she really thinks I can redeem myself, or I'm just a fool who is quickly parted from his nickels (I'd bet the latter) but I always find myself going back to her psychiatric stand. For better or for worse, she's the person coming to the door after I knock.

God must be on my side today because Lucy looks like she is in a good mood. Of course she has done the whole mask her anger with a smile and then explode bit many times before.

"Hey Charlie Brown! I guess you're looking for my blockhead brother. He's watching T.V. It looks like we still got an hour and a half before we get creamed by Peppermint Patty's team." I can already sense her anger boiling up. We always lose against Peppermint Patty's team…well we always lose period.

"Thanks Lucy, I think I'll just go find him myself", hopefully I can dodge this bullet.

"If you mess this game up again you blockhead I'll slug you!" All I can do is wince, since I am sure that is what is going to happen again. Although of all the people to criticize me about baseball, she should be the last. I don't want to sound mean but I have never seen a worse right fielder in my life! Good grief if she misses another pop fly again I'm going to kick her off!

No I'm not, I don't have the guts to do something like that, and that's why our team is doomed to lose: I'm never going to do anything that can improve the team because I'm too spineless to do so.

Anyway, I guess I should talk about Peppermint Patty. She's a friend of mine from across town who goes to a different school than we do (although it seems that once a month something happens that causes one of our schools to attend the other school temporarily) Patty isn't like other girls I know; she is very athletic and competitive. She has a penchant for baseball, and always manages to best my team at every corner. She is also somewhat pushy and quirky. Unlike the other girls though, she treats with me with respect; or at least as much respect someone can have from a loser like me. I guess you can say we are kind of close; she calls me "Chuck" instead of Charlie Brown which I kind have grown fond of. I guess you can also say I have kind of grown fond of her too. Even though she is kind of bossy, she is really nice to me. If I had any guts, I'd probably tell her I liked her, but I'm sure she'd never be caught dead with me. I'm just so _blah_. Linus thinks that she likes me but I highly doubt it. He bases this on the fact that she is always saying to me, "You kind of like me, don't you Chuck?" I doubt this means anything though. She's probably just trying to embarrass me; she knows how nervous I am and probably is just out to make a fool out of me. Besides I've overheard her say some things about me to my dog and another mutual friend, Marcie that I think confirms that we are nothing more than friends.

I figure I probably should describe Marcie too. Marcie is a small, shy, and sweet little girl who always follows Peppermint Patty. Apparently they met at camp a while ago when Patty was her tent supervisor. Marcie is extremely formal; she calls me Charles, and quite humorously calls Patty "sir". I don't know if it is a term of respect or simply Marcie having a little fun, but I think it's very cute every time she says it. Marcie is very smart, but according to Patty a little short on common sense. They make a great team. Patty isn't exactly a stellar student but she has a good handle on the world while Marcie may be a genius but is still naïve. While Patty has ridiculed me and screamed at me on many occasions when frustrated at me, Marcie almost always keeps a cool head and usually tries to even make me feel better after whatever screw-up I caused. Next to Linus, Peppermint Patty and Marcie are pretty much my only close friends…..

Sometimes I hear some of the other girls like Violet say some very mean and very inappropriate things about the two of them which really makes me angry. If I wasn't such a wishy-washy blockhead I'd scream at them for being so cruel. But then they'd turn it right back at me. Violet and her friends can't stand me; to them I'm an inferior being. The last thing I ever want to do is draw their attention to me or I'll definitely want to just crawl up and die for the rest of the day.

Well anyway while I was telling you about my friends, Linus has gotten geared up for the upcoming baseball game. We have some time so we are going to go to this little spot that kids our age like to go to talk. It's just a small little brick wall that we can lean on. Linus seems upset so I might as well take my mind off my problems for a little while and she why he seems so down.

"It's my grandma Charlie Brown; she's going to be visiting soon!" I have to snicker a little bit about this. Linus's grandma can't stand his security blanket. Every time she visits it always turns into a game of cat and mouse between her and Linus over the possession of his blanket.

"Our savior Jesus Christ said it himself Charlie Brown! 'Let he who is without sin cast the first stone!' Who does she think she is to judge me for my usage of a security blanket!?"

"You've survived this plenty of times before Linus, I'm sure you'll be able to keep your blanket safe from your grandmother."

"Eh I suppose you are right. I'll outsmart her. What about you Charlie Brown, you seem down." You'd think he'd stop asking me that, because I am almost always down.

"Yeah Linus, it's just that it's that school is ending on Tuesday and just like the past few years, I have nothing to show for it."

"What do you mean Charlie Brown; you're doing alright in school right."

"Yeah I'm hanging in there, but still haven't done anything to make myself less _blah_. I haven't talked to the Little Red Headed Girl. And who knows what can happen over the summer? What if she moves away for good when I am at camp!? I'd go my entire life without having talked to her!"

I remember when she temporarily moved away, I was so crushed. I tried to go and talk to her before she moved away, but I chickened out like I always did. Linus flipped out on me when I did that and for good reason; once again I had passed up the opportunity.

"Well Charlie Brown, you know the only way you can get over this is by talking to her. You got to do it Charlie Brown!"

That really is something I should do, but she'd never want to talk to an old blockhead like me. Besides I'm sure even if I do go and talk to her I'll just say something stupid like I always do.

"Come on Charlie Brown! _You never lose by loving. You always lost by holding back_!" There he goes getting philosophical.

"I don't know Linus, I don't think she'd ever like me…."

"I think Abraham Crowley describes your situation best Charlie Brown:

_A mighty pain to love it is,  
And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;  
But of all pains, the greatest pain  
It is to love, but love in vain."_

Good grief, only Linus could pull that quote out of thin air. He has a knack for doing so. I'm surprised he didn't go biblical though.

"But seriously Charlie Brown, if you don't think you have a chance with her, maybe you should move on?" Good grief, even my best friend has lost faith in me.

"I guess I should just up…", a depressing idea, but probably the most realistic one I've had in a while.

"I didn't mean it like that Charlie Brown; it's just sometimes some things aren't meant to be… I'm sure you'll find someone one day. In fact, I bet there's a girl out there right now who's just dying to be with you Charlie Brown!"

Wow really, that really would be special, but I know Linus is just trying to make me feel better. "Who could ever like a blockhead like me Linus?"

"Well, I always thought Peppermint Patty seemed pretty keen on you Charlie Brown…"

Ugh, we've discussed this plenty of times before. She is my superior in everything that we do; she has no interest in a loser like me.

"Come on Linus, you know that isn't true; I told you what she said about me in that game of Ha Ha Herman, how I was boring and how no one could ever love a wishy-washy loser like me…."

Linus just shakes his head, "Good grief Charlie Brown, good grief."

Suddenly I notice the time from the clock tower down the road, "Good grief, we better get ready. Patty's team is going to slaughter us again…"

"I'm glad your confidence is transferring to our baseball game…"

…………………………………………………………………**.**

Why do I always seem to be caught in this situation? It's the bottom of the ninth, and we're up at bat. The bases are loaded. Despite her ineptness, Lucy was able to get to first base (and almost knocking out Patty's friend Roy with her hit). Of course Lucy's base hit doesn't make up for all of the fly balls into right field that she just stared out and walked over to them after the other team scored a homer. Linus is on second and Snoopy is on third. We are down by one point. If I can get a home run we can win this game. At the very least I can hit the ball so Snoopy can get the third and tie it. Of course I forgot to mention that we have two strikes. Schroeder absolutely choked up at bat before. He's a pretty decent friend of mine. He is obsessed with his toy piano and has an encyclopedic knowledge of Beethoven. In fact, Schroeder tries to emulate his idol in everything he does, perhaps explaining his mediocre performance at baseball. I don't think Beethoven ever played baseball but I could be wrong. Lucy did say that he never had a bumble gum card which he would have had if he did play. I have no right to criticize Schroeder though, because I just know I am going to be the one who blows the game. This happens every single time.

"Come on Chuck! Let's see if you can hit one of my patented fast balls!"

Good grief, Patty is pitching, I'm doomed. I am going to make a fool of myself in front of my entire team and Patty! I'm going to blow the game!

"Come on Charles! You can do this!" I just noticed that Marcie was in the stands. She occasionally comes to games between Patty's team and our team. She isn't really into baseball, but it is nice of her to give us her encouragement. Too bad I am going to disappoint. I hope she really doesn't think I can do this.

Whoa! I've been spending so much time thinking I missed Patty's first pitch. I let it speed right over the plate! I'm going to blow the game!

"Strike ONE!"

"Come on Charlie Brown! Keep your eyes on the ball!" That was from Schroeder. I can see Lucy on first gritting her teeth and Linus with his face in his palm! I'm letting everybody down. I can't do this……NO!

I can't talk like that! I have to keep at it. This could be my big moment. I could be the hero. I can hit that baseball, and get a homerun. We can finally get a legitimate victory over Peppermint Patty's team! I'll be the hero! The talk of the school! My career will skyrocket!

"Strike TWO!"

Good grief! I got so caught up in thinking that I missed the ball again! I can't believe I'm doing this!

"YOU STUPID BLOCKHEAD! IF YOU SCREW THIS UP I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!" That, of course, was from Lucy.

"Come on come on!, we know old Chuck is just trying to lure us into a false sense of security." Patty has a big grin on her face. She's going to make a total fool of me! No I can do this! I see her nodding her head at the catcher. She's readying the pitch and throws! I can do this! Here it comes. I'm going to hit it!!!!

"STRIKE THREE!"

"Oh no! Charlie Brown just lost the game!"….my whole team screams at the same time. I threw the bat when I tried to hit the ball. I completely missed. I lost the game. Patty's already jumping for joy…

"Haha! Another easy win for our team! Thanks Chuck!"

I look at my teammates. Snoopy is walking away, Linus just sighs, Lucy is fuming, and Schroeder is shaking his head. I let everybody down once again.

I can't stand it, I just can't stand it.

………………………………………………………………………

Sometimes when I'm depressed I like sitting under this tree by the baseball feel and watching the sunset. This is especially inviting after I lose a game. I can just watch the sunset and think of the things that will make me fell happy. For instance, one thing I would love is for a girl to come up to me, kiss me on the ear, and whisper to me "poor sweet baby".

"Aw, poor sweet baby, you still upset over blowing that game Chuck?" Ugh, the last thing I need is Peppermint Patty to start gloating at me. "You've never beat me before Chuck, why beat yourself up over losing this time, it's not worth it." Sadly, this is Peppermint Patty's sincere attempt at trying to make me do better. I notice Marcie is behind her. At least she offers some more comforting words, "I think you played really well Charles, I wouldn't worry so much that you missed the ball. It could happen to anybody, no matter what quarter the game is in."

Patty of course is annoyed by that comment, "It's innings Marcie! Baseball is divided by innings! Football is quarters! Ugh you drive me crazy sometimes!"

"I'm sorry sir; you know I'm not very good with sports." I notice that Marcie is shooting me a wink. At least that makes me feel a little better.

"Stop calling me sir! Seriously though Chuck, how can you expect anybody to respect you or like you if you're always so down on yourself. I'm sure Linus could come up with some better quote, but just know that if you go around feeling sorry for yourself, you do it alone Chuck. And I mean alone."

This is just what I need, another lecture on how I'm not living my life to the fullest. I don't even have the right to feel sorry for myself. Peppermint Patty must really think I'm a zero. And of course she then has to say it just to make me feel worse about myself, "You kind of like me, don't you Chuck."

Good grief, not this again.

To be continued…


	3. Monday

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 2

Monday

I have this new philosophy that I have been trying to follow to help me get through these depressing times. _I only dread one day at a time_. I know it's not good to dwell in the past, which is something I tend to do a lot. I also know that it isn't good to worry yourself sick about the future, which is what I do when I'm not worrying about the past. Besides, I have enough problems that I need to deal with today, namely working up the nerve to finally talk to the Little Red Haired Girl. But now that I think about it, aren't all of today's problems linked to the problems of the past? Won't all of the problems I have today affect my future? Good grief…

Anyway I just turned my alarm off and I am looking around my room. It's a fairly simple room, but nice nonetheless. I have some memorabilia from my favorite baseball team and college football team scattered around. On my wall is a poster of my hero, Joe Shalbotnik (I really hope he can bring his batting average up from .004 this season!). My desk is fairly messy, cluttered with my schoolbooks and old graded homework. There are also some pictures that I keep on my desk. One is an old one of me holding Snoopy in my arms the day I had gotten him from the Daisy Hill Puppy Farms. Another picture is of me and Sally dressed up in fishing gear from a vacation we went on two summers ago. The final picture is a more recent picture taken of me, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Linus. I have this stupid grin on my face and am obviously blushing because Patty had put her arm around me for the picture. However Patty is laughing in the picture because she quickly went to give me bunny ears right as it was taken. Marcie just has a nice smile on her face whilst Linus has his head turned facing somewhere outside the picture yelling. I think my sister had called him her sweet baboo from the side right before the picture was taken. The final picture on my desk of course is less of a picture and more of a clipping I found of the Little Red Haired Girl from when she was our school's homecoming queen. I keep that in a drawer cause I figure people would laugh at me if they saw that.

Anyway it's time for the standard morning ritual. Showering, brushing my teeth, that sort of thing. After all that is done I head to the kitchen for some cold cereal. Sally's rushing around the house with a purpose, but I figure I shouldn't even bother asking, I have a feeling I'll inevitably be drawn in to it anyway. I can see Snoopy still sleeping outside on top of his doghouse, that lucky beagle. If dogs had to go to school I bet they wouldn't always be so happy. Then again who knows, there have been times when Snoopy has tried to get in.

"BIG BROTHER!!!!" here we go, Sally's ready to make me do something for her. "I'm taking your stupid beagle to school today for show and tell!" Good grief.

"Sally, you know that the school has a policy against bringing animals to class."

"But Eudora is bringing her pet fish to school! I can't let her one up me again!" Man, Sally just can't listen to logic. Anyway, Eudora is an on and off friend of Sally's who has a much better time at getting Linus to do things for her than Sally ever has.

"Oh fine Sally, but he's your responsibility. You have to be careful with him. Don't let him wander off, and for goodness sake, don't let him near any cats; you know how they always beat him up."

"Yeah yeah I got it. Now come on let's go wake him up. We're going to be late for the bus, and the last thing I want to do is walk to school with you and your stupid beagle." Good grief. We head outside and see Snoopy sleeping.

"Alright you stupid dog, get up! I'm taking you to show and tell! Get up! Charlie Brown said I can take you to school and I'm taking you to school!" Ugh, Snoopy is shooting me a glare like I put a knife through his back, but I can't feel too bad. Snoopy has messed up my plans plenty of times. Still I feel bad for him and might as well offer him some consolation. I whisper into his ear, "If you go without making any problems I'll treat you to some root bear later." That's enough to perk Snoopy up. He gives me a salute and marches with us to the bus stop where we spot Linus and Lucy.

"What is this stupid dog doing here!? The last thing I need is beagle germs on my way to school. You can't get out of school for beagle germs, so you have to deal with it at while dealing with Miss Othmar's ramblings!" Lucy seems extra crabby today, just what I need; it's only a matter of time before she starts ripping on me.

"Beagle germs! You didn't warn me about beagle germs big brother! What kind of big brother would let his poor defenseless little sister catch beagle germs?!" Most people would probably try to defend themselves, but it isn't worth it: my sister's sense of logic is part of a different dimension than the rest of us. Besides this is just a typical part of my life, taking the blame for things I didn't do, or in this case, things that don't exist.

"Sally, you're not going to get 'beagle germs' by taking Snoopy to school. Lucy is just extra crabby this morning; Rerun ate the last muffin."

"I can't stand it! Why do I have to deal with TWO little brothers! It's not fair!" Great, Lucy's going on to another rant. Sally joins in about "blockhead brothers" allowing Linus to slink away and talk to me, of course I know what he is about to ask which kind of makes me wish I was the one Lucy was screaming at.

"So Charlie Brown, you're going to do it today at lunch right?"

"I don't know, what if I make a fool out of myself, and then I still have one full day of school to have to face everybody and get ragged on."

"But imagine if you do talk to her Charlie Brown, and if she does like you! Then you'd have a full day at school together tomorrow! How great would that be?! Come on Charlie Brown, you need to take a risk once in a while. David Grayson once said, 'We fail more often by timidity than by over-daring.'"

Man another quote, what does Linus do in his spare time? Go through old newspapers and encyclopedias? He may have a point though. Gee, it really would be nice to have an entire day in school after talking to the Little Red Haired Girl!

"I suppose you are right Linus, I guess I better do it today at lunch." The school bus is coming around the corner; the look on Snoopy's face right now is priceless.

"There you go Charlie Brown! You just go up and talk to her today and I'm sure you and the Little Red Haired Girl will be just like Odysseus and Penelope!" Who? It's better not to ask sometimes. But it sounds good, I kind of like the name Odysseus!

"Oh good grief, that blockhead isn't going to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl! Everyone knows he's just going to sit on that bench in the playground and mope about doing it! Besides, I don't see what's so special about old what's-her-face! She's not so pretty! In fact, I'm ten times prettier than she is!" Lucy is right, well not about her being prettier than the Little Red Haired Girl who is nigh perfection. She's right about how I'm probably not going to say anything to the Little Red Haired Girl at lunch. I'm just going to wimp out like I always do. I'm so wishy-washy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is an absolute disgrace. Here I am the all star player of the baseball team and tennis extraordinaire being stuffed under the desk of the Round Headed Kid's bratty little sister. I think they call her Sally but I'm really not sure. Despite living in the same household with her, I tend not to deal with her. She always is yelling at me for something, which I really don't need; I'm a very busy beagle. I really don't know how these kids can sit through this thing called school every day though. I've snuck in plenty of times and though between classes it is a hip and happening place, the classes themselves are something else. These humans should just get rid of classes and go to school to mingle. Oh well, I suppose humans don't aren't as capable of great ideas like we beagles are. My main problem with these classes is the teachers. Maybe it's just me, but I can't understand a word they are saying! It just sounds like they are making a noise. Like a trombone or something. Wah wah wah wah. Seriously, what is that? But as I previously mentioned, aside from the classes and teachers, this place is pretty cool. It's full of a bunch of my sweetie-pies at least. I think tomorrow a certain frat boy should show this place how to party.

Anyway it looks like the class is doing some geography.

"Wah-wah wha, wha-wha whaaa?" Well it would seem that Sally is being called on. I've had to sit in on her class before, and she always manages to screw things up.

"What's the capital of Albania?! Um…" Ha! Tirana! What can I say; I'm a beagle of the world.

"Oh I got it! A!" A? Oh she thought the teacher meant what's the capital letter in the word Albania. That's enough to make me snicker out loud.

Ow! She kicked me! That brat kicked me!

"Keep quiet you stupid beagle!" she whispers "show and tell isn't for another hour! Do you want me to get in trouble!?" Bah! One root bear isn't enough payment for this! The next time I see that Round Headed Kid, I'm going to demand we re-write my contract! It looks like they're working on math.

"Wah-wah-wah-wah."

"You want me to do problem 5, alright. 'Mr. Melendez has 14 carrots, 17 potatoes and tomatoes. What are all the combinations he could have?' I couldn't possibly care less about Mr. Melendez's vegetables…..oops!"

Hahahhahaha!!! I am laughing uncontrollably! How could she just say something like that!

"Shut up! Shut up! She's coming this way you stupid beagle!!"

Sally's getting out of her desk, what's going on? Uh-oh! That Miss Oth-something or another is reaching under the desk! She has my leg!"

"AWWWWOOOO!!!!!!" I yep out in surprise and outrage! How dare she!

"Wah-wah-wah-wah-wah-wah!!"

"No Miss Othmar! I swear, I have no idea where that _stupid_ beagle came from!" Sally then leans over to me in a whisper, "you are going to get it so bad when I get home! I'll slug you and your blockhead owner!" Hmp! I'd like to see her try! But right now I need to deal with my current predicament! I'm being dragged out of the classroom by this Othmar. I can't believe this! I know Penny Fleming! I'm a war veteran! I was the Head Beagle! I'll sue! In fact I will! I'll represent myself and take this Miss Othmar to court on charges of discrimination! My voice will be heard!

_BAM_

Ugh, I've been just thrown out of the building on my butt. What a disgrace. I've never been disgusted in my whole life. That Woodstock is flying over now laughing at me.

"III I II I II II III III II III II III I III II" Bah! Stupid bird! I'll show this school a thing or two! Tomorrow, Joe Cool's back in school!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Most kids think that lunch time is the greatest part of the school day. It sure isn't for me. Every day it's the same. I sit here on the bench with my peanut butter sandwich, milk, apple, and bag of cookies. The lunch itself isn't too bad but that's all lunch really is for me. Everybody else is laughing, talking, jumping rope and whatnot while I sit alone and mope. Sometimes Linus joins me and tries to make me feel better, and Lucy (or even worse) Violet sometimes comes over to make fun of me but that's about it. And the worst part of lunch is that I always have to deal with not being able to overcome my anxiety over the Little Red Haired Girl.

"YOU STUPID BLOCKHEAD!" Ugh what did I do to upset Lucy now…oh no, it's not Lucy, it's Sally! "I trusted you and your stupid beagle! Now not only did that stupid beagle get me sent to the principal, but I also failed show and tell today because I didn't have anything to present! I'm the only person in our class who is failing show and tell! And worse yet, Eudora one-upped me again! I feel cheated! I feel robbed! My innocence is gone! Gone big brother! What do you have to say for yourself?" Good grief, what could I do! I feel bad because now Sally got a bad grade, but it really can't be considered my fault, can it?

"I-I'm really sorry Sally... What did he do?" I notice Linus snickering behind her.

"He made a complete fool out of me in front of the whole class! I'll never be able to go to school again! Just wait until what mom and dad are going to do when they find out that it's because of YOU that I am never going to go to school again! Just wait until we get home big brother!" and with that she stormed off. Now I know that is an idle threat, Sally's just trying to find an excuse to getting out of the last day of school, but I still feel terrible that she's so angry and upset at me.

"Eh don't let that bother you Charlie Brown, I'll talk to her. After a good talk from her 'sweet baboo' she won't stay angry at you." Once again it's a good thing Linus is around, an angry sister is something no brother should have to deal with alone.

"Thanks for taking one for the team Linus. I owe you one."

"You bet you do! And I want a down payment! There's ten minutes left of lunch; while I smooth things over with you're sister, you better talk to you-know-who! Alright I'll see you in class." I then notice a little smirk appear on his face. "Knock her dead Charlie Brown!" he pauses for a moment. He's probably trying to pull out some obsure philosophical quote to inspire me, "you sly dog you!" Good grief, I'd hardly call a Peppermint Patty quote philosophical!

Well I better do this, I can't think about this or else I'll stop myself again. I just need to find her. I see Linus talking to my sister; she seems completely lost in his eyes. Good grief, but then again, I can understand the merit of being enchanted by someone's eyes, I always get lost in the Little Red Headed girl's. Lucy is unsuccessfully flirting with Schroeder, who obviously wants nothing to do with her. Sometimes he can get a little bit on my nerves, having this girl give him all of this attention and then feign ignorance at best, or simply reject her. I mean yeah she is Lucy, but if I had a girl pining over me like that, I'd definitely treat her right! But that'll never happen. No girl will ever like old Charlie Brown.

Wait, stop it, stop it Charlie Brown! You can't think about yourself like this! You need to stay optimistic! But where is she? I can see Eudora, Pig Pen, and Linus's friend Janice (and thank God for her recovery!) eating lunch together under a tree. Shermy, Patty (not Peppermint Patty, this other girl), and that "5" kid are sitting at a table on the other side of the schoolyard. Linus, Lucy, Schroeder, and I used to hang out with them a few years ago, but we don't really talk to them much. I'm not really sure why. Someone once told me that Shermy said he hated me, but I don't know if that's really true, we used to get along alright but no time to dwell on that now. Where is she?

Oh no. I see her now; she's jumping rope with Frieda and Violet. Frieda is a fairly nice girl. She's very conceited about her "naturally curly hair" and talks a lot, but she is usually an all around friendly person. I've already mentioned though that Violet despises me at my core. If I go up to the Little Red Haired Girl with Violet around, she'll make the biggest fool out of me. She'll tear me apart! The Little Red Haired Girl will never talk to me after Violet is through. Not that she'd do so regardless. She's just so perfect, and I'm so _blah_. Why should I even bother?

_RING!_

I don't know if I've been just saved or doomed by the bell… I'll have to do it tomorrow, I just have to!

"I can't believe you didn't go and talk to the Little Red Haired Girl", Linus is pretty disappointed in me, I don't blame him. He, Lucy, Sally, and I are walking home from school together. If anything at least Sally has forgotten about earlier and seems to be following Linus. I swear you can almost see the little hearts coming from her, like in a cartoon.

"Yeah I know Linus, I feel really bad about it. It's just she was with Violet and I really didn't..."

"Good grief you blockhead! You're scared of that prissy little snot?! Hah! Give me five minutes with her and I'll teach her a few manners. I could knock her block off so fast that-"

"er-I appreciate your offer Lucy but I don't think we should resort to violence."

"Ah fine whatever."

"Besides, I'll just do it tomorrow I guess. Tomorrow, the last day of school before the summer, I'll go and talk to the Little Red Haired Girl!"

"I highly doubt that Charlie Brown. Unlike me, a girl of action, you won't take the initiative. Nope, I just know you're going to just sit there at lunch tomorrow and not say anything. Oh you'll think about it, but you won't DO it. You're too wishy-washy Charlie Brown. And then after school tomorrow, you'll head to my stand all depressed. Gee-whiz, I know you too well!" She's right, that's probably exactly what I'm going to do. I don't have it in me. At least Lucy will get five cents out of this.

"No not tomorrow Lucy, Charlie Brown is going to do it. He better do it". Linus sounds really annoyed. "He owes me that much."

I feel horrible. I blew another chance of talking to the Little Red Haired Girl and I disappointed my best friend. We get to the point where we Browns and the van Pelts usually split up on our way home from school.

"Hey Charlie Brown, I forgot to tell you, I got a call from Marcie last night. She invited you and me to go to the park with her and Peppermint Patty. I told her I'd come, you want to join us?" I wasn't so sure if I was in the mood to do so. I got a lecture from Patty yesterday and was still sort of embarrassed over that ball game.

"I don't know Linus, I think I may just stay home and watch some T.V."

"Oh come on Charlie Brown, no one even remembers the game yesterday, and you could use a little fun. Come on it'll just be the four us. We'll have a good time!"

"Alright I suppose so, just give me an hour or so I got a few things to do." That was kind of a lie. I mean I didn't have any homework or anything, I just wanted to have a little bit of alone time and mull over what I'd do tomorrow. However before we part there was something Linus said before that I want to ask him about.

"Hey Linus, I didn't know you and Marcie had each other's numbers."

"Oh yeah, Marcie and I have been talking a little bit more recently." That's new, usually when the four of us hang out, Marcie and Linus don't talk much. I guess with Patty constantly teasing me or fussing about something I don't really notice what they're up to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the moment, I'm actually very glad I listened to Linus. I've been so buried in my problems that I haven't taken any time to enjoy myself. Being depressed runs a tight schedule I guess. But seriously, I am having a pretty nice time. We got to the park, bought some hotdogs, and have just been walking around talking and enjoying the nice weather. Besides some talk about baseball (and no she won't let us trade Lucy to her… rats) Patty has been pretty quiet. We're walking to the swings. I decide to let Linus push Marcie, I'm not sure if there is something going on between the two of them, but if there is I feel that I owe him at least that. Obviously that leaves me to push Patty. Besides a few cheerful shouts by Marcie to Linus to push her higher, it's been pretty quite. But that's kind of nice. I see Snoopy throwing a football to Woodstock who it promptly crushes. He gets out from under it and starts chirping angrily at Snoopy. Snoopy gives me a look and snaps his fingers. That's his signal that I still owe him some root bear from earlier, good grief.

Anyway, I figure that I should try and break the silence. I know that Peppermint Patty was on my case last night about being so down in my problems, so I might as well tell her I plan on doing something about it. That should make her happy.

"Um Patty, I've been doing some thinking about what you said to me last night."

She looks behind her; she has a little smile on her face and seems to be blushing a little bit. "I know I've been really down on myself, but I just want to let you know that I have been really trying to take some initiative and deal with my problems." Too bad I'm probably lying to both myself and her. Maybe if I tell her though she'll push me to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl like Linus does.

"Really Chuck! That's great. I'm really proud of you. I thought that maybe I was a little harsh last night, but sometimes you just need some tough love eh, Chuck?"

That makes me feel kind of good. Linus gives me a nod and Marcie smiles at me.

"So Chuck, what're you going to do? Maybe tell a certain girl a certain something, eh you sly dog you?" Wow, I didn't think Peppermint Patty would already be so encouraging, she must know that I am planning to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl tomorrow! Linus is giving me these weird faces though and shaking his head 'no'.

"Tomorrow, the last day of school, I'm going to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl!"

"OH GOOD GRIEF CHUCK!" Patty screams as she jumps off the swing and starts storming off, "I've never met someone so insensitive in my entire life!"

What was she talking about? She was the one who was pressing me for information. What did I do wrong this time? Good grief, why am I always upsetting my friends?

"Sir wait! I don't think Charles meant to upset you, he probably just thought-"

"And will you stop calling me sir!" I really feel bad. Linus is just shaking his head in disappointment. What did I do wrong this time? I decide its best to rush after her and apologize.

"Patty, look I'm really sorry. I really don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm really sorry!" I put my arm on her shoulder and say, "please Patty, I really don't want you to be angry with me. You are one of my closest friends." She looks down and sighs.

"It's alright Chuck, I know you didn't mean any harm, I just over reacted." She still looks upset, I really wish I could help but I might as well keep my big mouth shut; I never know what to say anyway.

We just walk around a bit, it's really awkward. Peppermint Patty is still obviously upset over something and Linus and Marcie are probably feeling just really awkward and out of place. Thanks to dumb old me.

Hmm, this is interesting; three guys who were playing Frisbee stopped and are walking to us. I wonder who they are… oh no, it's them…

Joe Agate, Thiebault, and a third kid whose name I forgot but knew was bad news. I didn't know that they hung out together which makes things bad for me. Joe Agate was this kid I met at camp last year. He was a jerk; he would play marbles with novice players and then take all of their marbles, after telling them earlier that the game was just for fun. I was forced into to playing him after he cheated Linus's little brother, Rerun, out of all of his marbles and his grandpa's lucky shooter. One of the few actual proud moments of my life was when I was actually able to win against him. For the only time in my life, I was a hero. Unfortunately, that meant Joe Agate was a loser for once, something he didn't have as much experience as I did. Something he resented me for. Thiebault used to be a player on Peppermint Patty's baseball team. He was a punk, plain and simple. He stole my baseball glove from me. One time he bad mouthed Patty so bad that Marcie actually slugged him. He was promptly kicked off the team. As for the third kid, I didn't know him, but Linus sure did. I could see fire in his eyes right now. A few months ago, a friend of Linus's named Janice, was stricken with leukemia. Because of the chemotherapy, she lost her hair. This punk bullied her because of it to the point where Linus flipped. I can't stress enough that these guys are bad news. I'd rather deal with Violet and Lucy ripping on me all day than having any of these guys so much as talk to me.

"Well well, someone call the circus! The animals are free!" from that third kid. Just hearing him speak is enough to make Linus scream.

"Shut up you insensitive jerk! I told you I never wanted to see you sorry-"

"Hey calm down kid, I apologized to Janice, that doesn't mean I have to show you any respect!"

"Um boys, if you'd please excuse us, we're just trying to have a nice time, we're not bothering anybody." At least Marcie knows how to keep a cool head. I'm just standing here hoping they don't say anything to me. I have no idea what to do in confrontations.

Joe Agate is giving off a little smirk, I really don't like where this is going. "Alright sweetheart, we'll just be on our way!" And with that he just snatched up Marcie's glasses!

"Hey give those back!" She jumps after him but he moves out of the way causing her to fall on her face. She starts crying. I walk over to her and help her up and just put my arm around her. I can see that third kid trying to grab Linus's blanket.

"You freaking baby, someone should burn this thing! What are you two years old?" Linus can take care of himself; Marcie is the one who is crying. I can't do anything to help because I'm such a wimp. At least unlike me who feels pathetic and guilty, Patty is furious.

"What the heck! What do you guys think you're doing! How dare you! Give back Marcie's glasses!"

Thiebault walks over to Patty. "Hmph, pass me those glasses Joe! See this, four eyes? Your man here is demanding that we give you back your glasses! That's real devotion!" That was the final straw for Peppermint Patty. I could see the smoke coming out of her nose. The kid got a hold of Linus's blanket who is wildly swinging trying to get it back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!! SAY THAT AGAIN!!"

"Hey dude, why are you getting angry at me!? She's the one who is always calling you 'sir'." Marcie is still sobbing. I don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my entire life.

"You little punk!"

"Tut tut, you take a step closer and I step on Marcie's third and fourth eyes!"

Peppermint Patty turns around and glares at me. I guess I really should try and help out, but what can I do?

"um..um..listen, ? Thiebault? I don't think that you should, well maybe…." Ugh what am I doing, I can't do this. I can't even stand up for my friends. I'm worthless.

"Listen kid, you think you can talk to me. I was the greatest player on old big nose's team here! You were the worst in the league! You've lost all speaking rights!" Joe steps up from behind Thiebault.

"Let me handle this kid. Charlie Brown, you got lucky against me with those marbles. But that was the past. I don't want to see you, the blanket wearing freak, four eyes"

"And MISTER Peppermint Patty" Thiebault adds.

"Right and…him… around here again." What can I do, Marcie is crying, Patty is in a rage, and I'm too much of a wimp to do anything. Suddenly a flash of blue!

"I'll take those!"

It's Linus! He got his blanket back and whipped Marcie's glasses right out of Thiebault's hands.

"Get back!" _Whip!_ "I said GET BACK!" _Whip_! Linus had fire in his eyes. He was snapping his blanket incessantly at the three. I noticed that third kid had a black eye. At least Linus wasn't a wimp like me.

"Fine fine, we're going, but don't let us see you here again! You freaks…"

"Here you go Marcie; I can't believe the audacity of those jerks!" Marcie wiped away her last few tears and put her glasses back on.

"Thank you Linus, what you did was really brave." She then leant over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He blushed. At least he got to play hero. Unfortunately Patty was still fuming.

"Unlike some other people I know!! How could you just stand back and let those guys do this. I knew you were spineless, but I thought maybe you'd at least TRY to help your friends out! You should have stuck up for me Chuck! Did you hear what those guys said to me?! You saw what they did to Marcie!! A real man would have done something Chuck!" She's right; I really blew it this time…

"Patty, I'm really sorry… I have nothing else to say…" I didn't want to come up with any excuses, I didn't have the right, I really messed up this time. I really am scum.

"It's alright Charles, you were sweet enough to come by to my side – "

"No it's NOT alright Marcie! I've never seen anyone so self absorbed as Chuck here! Come on let's get out of here! I don't want to see you again Chuck!"

She stormed off; Marcie managed a soft "Bye Charles" before scurrying off. Linus just put his arm on my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Charlie Brown, I really am" and then walked off leaving me alone.

I'm almost always depressed, but I don't think I've ever felt this horrible before. I failed everybody. I don't deserve friends. I don't deserve anybody. I don't know what to even do with myself. How could anybody even tolerate me after this?

I'm going to be alone forever, and I deserve every second of it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's been quite a busy day today. After that escapade at Sally's school, I decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out with Woodstock. Just two best buds against the world. It was pretty standard stuff. We messed around with that demon cat next door; until it ripped my house apart causing us to have to dedicate an hour to repairs (we are getting really good at doing that). We then decided to toss the old pigskin around at the park until Woodstock got frustrated; he just doesn't have the build for the game. Bart Starr he isn't. I saw the Round Headed Kid there as well and reminded him that he owes me a root beer. Then I headed to a doubles match along side Molly Volley. Woodstock cheered me on but of course we lost. And of course, that Molly Volley lost her temper as always, she really scares me sometimes. After that we just wandered around for a while. Woodstock kept trying to fly and would crash into things like mailboxes and trees.

Anyway I'm just here lying on top of my doghouse. That Round Headed Kid didn't come home for dinner tonight, so Sally had to feed me. She still seemed a little steamed at me, like she has the right. Bleh, I want my root beer. I feel cheated.

Hmm what's that? Looks that that Round Headed Kid is finally home, he better give me my due right now. He should deliver though. I put my mug on the chair he usually sits on to watch T.V. I see the light is on and the silhouette of his big head in the kitchen. He is coming outside. I'm going to turn away from him, to put him in his place in all. This is what he's going to get for snubbing me. Nobody snubs me. What's that sound he's making though? No bother.

"Even my own dog can't stand me…" Don't give me any of that melodramatic nonsense! I grab the mug, lick off the layer of foam, and then chug that mug down. There is nothing as refreshing as a cold glass of root beer on a warm summer night. I might as well show him some gratitude.

……………

Are those tears in his eyes? What's he doing, crying? Why would he be crying?

"Ugh, goodnight Snoopy. Maybe tomorrow will be different." What's going on, why is he so upset? I don't know, but I feel I have the need to comfort him. I can't let him be miserable like this. Besides, on the edict of the Head Beagle: if a master is crying, you must comfort him/her (and I just know that curly haired girl would try and report to me to the Head Beagle if she finds that I am neglecting my duties). I decide to run over to him and give him a big hug. He just sighs and pets me for a little bit. We have a saying around here. _Happiness is a warm puppy_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

To Be Continued…


	4. Tuesday

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 3

Tuesday

Oh man, I really was hoping that maybe I wouldn't wake up this morning. I don't want to face another horrible day. Not after what happened yesterday. Peppermint Patty hates me, I even tried calling her when I came in last night to apologize, and she hung up once she heard my voice. And to top it off, today is the last day of school! I have to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl today, because I won't see her for the entire summer! Maybe I should just try and stay home sick today. All the times Sally's faked sick, I'm sure I could get away with it just this once. But it's the last day of school…

No, I have to do it; I really have to do it this time. I can't live my life like this forever can I? I really need to take some initiative. No one is going to help someone who doesn't help himself. Today is the day Charlie Brown finally talks to the Little Red Haired Girl…

Why do I keep building myself up for a massive disappointment?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well this is the last walk to the bus stop until September. I don't know why I packed so many books, it's not like we're really going to do anything in class today. In fact, I don't remember packing any books at all. But man, my backpack sure feels heavy. At least Sally hasn't been on my case, whatever Linus said to her yesterday worked. The last thing I need is having her being angry at me. She and Lucy are a couple of feet ahead of us, hopefully out of earshot.

"I can't believe you're still walking next to me Linus, after what I did yesterday I don't deserve any friends." I still feel like a complete loach after what I did (or rather didn't do) last night.

"Come on Charlie Brown, don't be so down on yourself. Bullies thrive on picking on people, if everybody stood up to them, they wouldn't be bullies." The bus pulls up and we get on.

"I suppose, but still, Patty is so angry at me Linus. I just don't think I can –"

"Oh don't worry about Peppermint Patty Charlie Brown; you know that she has a penchant for overreacting. I'm sure she'll be calling you and annoying you into doing annoying things that you never would want to do." I don't know about that, she really seemed angry. She gets annoyed at me a lot, but this was different. She looked like I really hurt her before the bullies can along, and then afterwards, forget it. I might as well just drop it; Linus doesn't want to hear anymore about this.

"So Charlie Brown, today you are going to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl." The bus pulls up at the school and we get off, I want to try to walk ahead of Linus so I can just drop the conversation. Unfortunately he runs right up to me and repeats himself.

"Today you are going to talk to her Charlie Brown."

"I don't know, Linus, what if she doesn't-"

"No Charlie Brown, I'm telling you, you are talking to the Little Red Haired Girl today. No more excuses!" He has that same look in his eyes as he did when those bullies were bothering us yesterday. He's always been pushing me to talk to her, and I've been disappointing him time and time again. He has a right to be annoyed. Unfortunately it seems Lucy has been listening.

"Oh come on Linus! Stop pushing him; he's too weak to do it. Look what happened yesterday, you know he's just going to do that ag-"

"I don't want to hear it Lucy! Stop discouraging him! Maybe you could TRY to be helpful for once instead of being such a crabby witch all the time!" That was unexpected. Lucy looks absolutely shocked. She's just staring at me in disbelief. I just shrug at her; I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off.

We are now inside the school and I feel something moving in my backpack! What the heck!? Snoopy jumps out! He shakes himself off and puts on some sunglasses and a pink sweatshirt! Oh good grief! He flashes a smile. Not "Joe Cool" again!

…………………………………………………………………………**..**

[Snoopy]

_Joe Cool's, back in school. Hanging round the water fountain, playing the fool. Joe Cool, taking it light. If the principal catches you you're out of sight!_

Here comes college student Joe Cool, ready to tear things up on the last day of school. I've been away for a while, but I'm prepared to show these kids how a real frat boy can party! Of course I have no intentions of going to class today, that's just so lame. Instead I plan on hanging out at this water fountain, hitting on all the ladies. I see that Violet girl approaching, time to show her some love! I raise my shades, drink some water, and give her a little wink.

"Good grief, that blockhead's dog got in the school again. What a weird dog!"

Hmph, be that way baby. There are plenty of other fishies in the sea! There are so many cats here, and I got the pick of the litter! Any other girl knows not to pass up an opportunity with Joe Cool.

Ah, here comes that curly haired chick! Time to put on my moves!

"Oh come on Snoopy! You should be chasing rabbits!"

Again with the rabbits! These chicks here are really beginning to cramp my style! I guess I'll go to class, and then maybe go back to the dorm and order some pizza with the roomies.

_Sorry I'm late miss! I was just way too busy to get here on time!_ Even the teachers know that Joe Cool is too cool for school. Ah, a seat is open in between two mighty fine ladies. One of em is Lucy! Hah hah hah! Let's see how she handles Joe Cool.

_Hey baby, this seat open?_

"Good grief! What are you doing here!?"

_Just wanted to see you sweetie!_ Of course that line needs to be followed by a wink. You always got to show your girls some love!

SMACK

She hit me! She hit Joe Cool. This girl is really uppity.

"You stupid beagle! Get out of here before you get both of us in trouble!"

_This school can't do nothing to Joe Cool! I'm so cool, I'm ice!"_

Oh yeah, I totally still got it. That square with the round head is looking at me. I see him mouth "good grief" and slam his head onto his desk. What a weirdo. It's no wonder I'm the one getting all the girls while he sits around being miserable. Well I get most of the girls anyway. The chicks at this lame school seem to be hold outs. Maybe they are intimidated by my gruff manliness. Maybe they prefer a more sensitive guy. Hmm, this is a school; maybe they like a guy with some brains to match the bod. I can do that; I'll just strut up and answer the math question on the board.

Oh yeah, here comes Joe Cool, college student, ready to wow the students and staff as he answers the perplexing question on the board. Next year all the girls will want to be in the same study group with me. I look at Lucy and wink.

_I know you want to be lab partners next year, sweetie!_ Fine, ignore me sweetie! You'll be crawling at my feet once I wow the entire class here with my knowledge. Let's see here, 43 times 5? Elementary! I'll just tap the eraser to my paw, and press it to the board! Yeah, how do you like that!? Oh ho! The teacher is getting out of her seat!

_Well sweetie, I sure to appreciate you eagerness, but I think you are just too old for Joe Cool!_

"Wah-wah-wah!" She grabs me by the collar! She really is eager!

_Calm down sweetie! This is only our first date!_ Oh boy, she's taking me outside of the class and down the hall. Where is she bringing me to? The bathroom? This will be quite a scandal! But scandals are something that Joe Cool knows all about.

BAM! She tossed me out of the school again! That ingrate! No one plays Joe Cool like a fool!

_Joe Cool, play it safe! If the principal catches you, it's gonna be too late! Yeah, better learn to add now…_

…………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Here it is, the last lunch of the year. Only a few scant hours of school remain, and then it's goodbye to the Little Red Haired Girl! Linus is standing next to me, he is certainly more determined at getting me to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl than I am!

"Today is the day Charlie Brown; you are going to do it. In a few minutes you are going to walk up to the Little Red Haired Girl, talk to her, and get her number so you can see each other over the vacation!" There's no way I can do this. My entire body is shaking.

"B-b-but what if s-s-omeone"

"One step ahead of you buddy! We just got to wait for Lucy and Schroeder! Then all of the preparations will be ready!" Preparations!? What preparations? What exactly is Linus planning?

"What are you talking about Linus?"

"Be patient Charlie Brown, they are on there way now."He's right; Lucy and Schroeder are walking towards us. Lucy has a big grin on her face while Schroeder looks like he has a million other places where he'd rather be right now (well probably just one, at his piano).

"I can't believe I'm about to play matchmaker! Beethoven never had to play matchmaker!" I'll give you one guess on who said that. Of course Lucy looks like she already had a comeback prepared.

"Yeah, and Beethoven didn't have any friends either! Come on, we're doing this for good old Charlie Brown!" Wait what!? Lucy is going to do something for _me_!?

"Yeah yeah, for Charlie Brown. I still don't understand why everybody is so preoccupied with love though! We are just kids; we're too young for this stuff! We should be focused on other things… like appreciating the works of great men like Beethoven!" I wonder what was the moment in his life when he went beyond obsessive about Beethoven.

"So wait, you guys actually want to help me… get with the Little Red Haired Girl?" Lucy starts to laugh.

"Haha look at him, he can't comprehend this! Listen Charlie Brown, we are all so sick of hearing about your unrequited love for her. I figure you'll shut your trap about it once you go up and talk to her!"

"Yeah really Charlie Brown, it's time for some action. If we don't step in, you're not going to do anything." I suppose Schroeder is right. Linus is tapping his foot impatiently.

"Times a wasting people, we got to do this before lunch is over. Let's go over the plan, Schroeder, would you care to explain what we are going to do to Charlie Brown."

"Yeah sure, the plan is simple. We know that the only way you are going to actually talk to the Little Red Haired Girl is if you can get to her alone. You are so worried about wondering what other people are going to think about you going to talk to her."

"I suppose you hit the nail on the head."

"Our job is to ensure that you can get to the Little Red Haired Girl alone. The way we see it, the biggest problems you could potentially face are getting her away from her friends, Violet of course being the worst on the list." Linus interrupts him.

"This is where I come in Charlie Brown; everybody knows that I used to have a crush on Violet."

"Which I am still VERY disappointed in you about little brother!"

"The past is the past, either way; I can distract her and her friends long enough so they shouldn't notice you when you go and talk to you-know-who." Wow, with Violet out of the way, I don't have to worry about being verbally annihilated! "Now, that jerk that bullied Janice and took my blanket yesterday goes to this school." Once again, a surge of guilt runs through me. "Lucy is going to keep a close eye on him."

"If he so much as takes a step towards you, I'll slug him!" Wow, I never thought I'd be so happy for the notion of violence! Schroeder clears his throat."

"That leaves us with one other problem to contend with, Shermy." Shermy, what does Shermy care if I talk to the Little Red Haired Girl? "Apparently, Shermy likes her as well, and may try to intervene if he sees you two talking."

"When the heck did this happen!? I didn't know Shermy liked her!?" This is horrible; Shermy is a much better guy than I am. He always beats me at everything he does, and his dark hair is probably a lot better looking than what I got going on top of my head! If given the choice, The Little Red Haired Girl would pick him over me! Like always, I'm the last pick on any list!

"Apparently he liked her for a while, but like you he's pretty shy about girls."

"But unlike you, he doesn't go around bogging us down with his problems!" ugh, Lucy is just going to make this about bashing me. Schroeder looks impatient though.

"Enough Lucy now's not the time for this. I am going to go hang out with Shermy. I'll make sure he doesn't notice you going up to talk to her." Linus, Schroeder, and even Lucy are all banding together to help me. I never thought I'd live to see the day.

"I really don't know what to say guys; I'd never be able to do this on my own. Thanks a lot." Linus has a very serious look on his face.

"Save that for later Charlie Brown, we're going to break off now; it's up to you to talk to her. You better do this Charlie Brown, I'm serious!" I'm really glad that my friends are going to be helping me out on this, but I still don't know if I can get up the nerve to talk to her. I mean, what should I even say? The three of them are going there separate ways. Schroeder is already trying to strike up a conversation with a not very interested Shermy. Now that he's turned around, I can see Linus has been holding some flowers behind his back. Good grief, he takes things too far sometimes. Lucy is watching that bully like a hawk. Looking back at Linus, he is handing the flowers to Violet, who is blushing. The other girls are giggling like little school girls (which I suppose is alright because that is what they are) and follow around Linus as he leads Violet away from the Little Red Haired Girl. Now is my chance!

She's sitting on a bench eating a sandwich alone! Anyone who can stop me is being preoccupied! I can do this! I am going to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl! I'll just walk up to her, introduce myself, and start talking to her. This is it Charlie Brown! This is the beginning of a bright new future. I just need to walk up to her. One step at a time!

I can't do it, what if she laughs at me. What if I say something so stupid that she starts laughing at me? I wouldn't be able to bear it! No! I need to do this! Another step! I need to do this! I really need to do this! But I can't! Argh! What is wrong with me! Another step! This is my big chance! I can't blow it like I've done all of the other times in the past. This time is going to be different.

Linus is looking at me, he looks really angry! He is motioning at the Little Red Haired Girl! I can't let him down! Another step! That's what, three steps! How many more to go? No matter, I need to do this! I need to go and talk to her. If I can't do this, I'm beyond all hope. It's not too bad, I'm not proposing, just talking. Come on, I can't be so horrible that somebody wouldn't even want to talk to me, could I? I probably could. I'm wishy-washy, stupid, boring, and just plain _blah_!

Stop it! Stop it! I can't do this, this is my last chance! Another step! Stay positive! Your friends believe in you Charlie Brown, why can't you believe in yourself!

_RING!!!_

No! The bell! Lunch is over! I messed up again! My friends tried to help me, and I messed up again!

"You blockhead! YOU STUPID BLOCKHEAD! I can't believe you! You're worthless! You really are a nothing!" That familiar voice screams from across the schoolyard; that familiar voice belonging to a van Pelt. But it isn't Lucy's voice. No it's from my best friend: Linus van Pelt.

"You drive me crazy! What the heck is wrong with you! You stupid, worthless, blockhead!!!"

…………………………………………………………………**.**

Fifteen minutes left of school. Fifteen minutes until I have to face Linus. He's been staring at me in class with a look that could kill. I have never seen such anger before in my life. I really blew it this time. Another year gone by without talking to the Little Red Haired Girl. My friends tried to help me, and I just messed it up. I wasted everybody's time. I lost Peppermint Patty yesterday and I'm sure Linus now wants nothing to do with me. And what do I have to show for it? What do I have to show for my wishy-washy nature? Nothing! The Little Red Haired Girl still doesn't know I even exist. I'm sure Lucy and Schroeder are done with me too. I just completely wasted all of their hard work. They banded together for me, and I let them down. Nobody's ever going to want to help old Charlie Brown again.

………………………………………………………………………………

School's over and we're walking home. Everybody is quiet, everyone except Linus.

"What is wrong with you?! How could you just do nothing!?" Linus was fuming. Schroeder tried to calm him down throughout the walk home, but Linus just shouted at him. When Linus gets like this, everybody knows not to do anything to further provoke him.

"Do you like being miserable!? Is that it, do you want to stay miserable your entire life?! I have never met anybody so committed to ensuring their misery!?" Is that true? Am I really actively making myself unhappy?

"For years Charlie Brown! For years I have been following you! Trying to help you after you fail time and time again! It's not worth it! You resist everything! You don't want to make life better for yourself! How can anybody help you if you make things so difficult for us all!?!" Am I really that bad? I look at Lucy and Schroeder. Schroeder is just looking at his feet as we walk and Lucy looks like she is starting to get fed up. She starts to speak.

"Listen you blockhead, Charlie Brown is obviously pathetic, we've established that. But I don't think you should be"

"SHUT UP LUCY! Just for once in your life shut up! Maybe if people like you weren't ripping him apart every five minutes, he'd actually have some self confidence! But that obviously isn't the case! I don't want to hear anything from you or him anymore!" Linus storms off to his house. Schroeder sighs as he heads off into his own direction.

"This is why Beethoven remained a bachelor." I feel like a total louse. I just keep turning away the people I care about the most with my problems. Peppermint Patty and Linus want nothing to do with me. They are the only two people I know who'd stick by me when I was at my worst… but I guess I finally crossed the line. Why should anybody care about my problems? I'm just nobody. I'm never going to be able to make it.

"Um Charlie Brown?" It's Lucy, what's she still doing here. She probably is going to rip me apart. "I think maybe you should come by to my stand later." Good grief, she's using this to her advantage. She wants to make some money. Ugh. And of course, I am going to go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Here I am, sitting at the same psychiatric stand that I always seem to find myself at. "Well Charlie Brown, what seems to be the problem?" Oh come on, she knows what my problem is by now!

"You already know, I'm worthless. I can't do anything right, I have no friends, and everybody I know hates me." I think that just about covers it in one sentence. I decide to give Lucy a chance, though I should know better.

"Change your name, run away, and drop off the face of the map; five cents please." Good grief! Typical. Just typical Lucy! I dig through my pockets for a nickel and drop it in her can. She shakes it; she loves the sound of a nickel clanging in aluminum.

"You are probably right Lucy; I should just give up completely. I'm beyond all hope." I begin to walk away. She got her nickel; she's not going to help me anymore anyway.

"Charlie Brown, I really want to talk to you."

"Why, so you can just make fun of me. I know you hate me just like everybody else does. To tell you the truth, I've had a really rough couple of days, and I really don't think I can take anything you want to throw at me." Maybe just this once, she'll listen.

"Just shut up and listen Charlie Brown. You're a blockhead, you're wishy washy, and you are a spineless wimp." I know this Lucy; I am reminded every moment of my waking life.

"But you always preserve! You can't just give up completely!"

"Well why not!!!!" I can't believe I actually shouted that. I actually shouted at Lucy! "Every moment of my life I am always being told how horrible of a human being I am, how do you expect me to react to years of this! I am at the end of my rope!"

"Don't you get it though; people do this to you because they know it upsets you! You take everything to heart Charlie Brown; you really need to learn how to let things go." Her angry expression then starts to soften. Still, I better be on guard. "Look, I know I'm especially tough on you. And you bug me a lot, you really do! But you're still my friend. And you have me concerned. I mean, it's like you've lost all your hope." Who says I haven't. I really don't think I have much to live for anyway.

"What do you want me to say Lucy? What do I have to be happy about? Nobody likes me. At best, people keep me around to take advantage of me." A flash of guilt shows on her face. "And I keep losing the few people who would consider me as an actual friend. Maybe I have lost all hope!"

"Look Charlie Brown, I know things are going bad for you. And I know you have to put up with a lot of stuff from people. I can kind of see why maybe you think that none of us likes you. But despite how we may treat you sometimes, we really think of you as a friend Charlie Brown. And right now, I'm really worried about you." I can't believe what's happening. Lucy cares about what happens to me?

"You probably just feel guilty. Nobody really cares about what happens to me."

"You have friends Charlie Brown! Yeah we get angry at you sometimes, but we all ready care about you. Me, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Schroeder, we are all your friends. So what if there are people in school who don't like you? No one cares what that Violet has to say about anybody!" Really, I don't think I've ever really looked at it that way before. But it doesn't really matter; I used to have those friends. I let them all down.

"But now Linus and Peppermint Patty…"

"Oh who cares that they are angry at you. Here's a reality check for you, friends get angry at each other. You think that everything has to be unconditional Charlie Brown! You need to stop being insecure, they'll forgive you in time." Maybe I am just too insecure. Maybe people really do care about me.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes I do Charlie Brown. Linus has always been your best friend. Can you blame him for getting frustrated at you once in a while? And while I don't think much of her, Peppermint Patty really likes you; she won't stay mad at you forever." I can't believe this; Lucy is actually making me feel better. She is actually helping me.

"Wow Lucy, I've never thought of it like this. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you." She gives me a smile, and pats me on the back.

"Anytime Charlie Brown, even you deserve a break once in a while. I'm going to go talk to Linus for you. Don't think this is just for you though. Every moment he spends hanging out with you, is a moment he is out of the house!" Well it looks like Lucy does have an alternative motive, oh well I'll take it.

"Oh and Charlie Brown, you tell anybody about our conversation and I'll slug you!"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that, thanks a lot Lucy!"

Wow, the past two days have been miserable for me. Peppermint Patty and Linus are angry at me and I didn't talk to the Little Red Haired Girl. Yet, I don't feel horrible. Lucy actually was able to raise my spirits for once. Maybe I can through this. Just maybe.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

[Linus van Pelt]

I can't believe that Charlie Brown. It's like he goes out of his way to be alone. He wants to be unhappy; there is just no other explanation for it. He's completely convinced himself that he is a loser and there is nothing anybody can do to change his mind. People may call him wishy-washy, but when it comes to self-loathing, he is the most stubborn person I know. For years I have been trying to help him out. I've stuck by him time and time again as he would doubt his life. I won't lie, people are unfairly mean to him, but he is accountable for how he handles it. Whenever anything happens to him, he slinks into a depression and doesn't do anything about it. He's my best friend and all, but I am really getting sick of having to deal with all of his problems. It gets really frustrating when somebody is always dumping their problems on you but don't do anything about it, even when you go out of your way to help them. I've been trying to get encourage him to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl for so long, and each time it's always the same thing. Well, I've had it. Why should I have to put up with him all the time? Why do I have to be the one who helps someone who doesn't want to help himself!?

"Hey you blockhead! I want to talk to you!" Great, Lucy's home. She is the absolute last person I want to have to deal with right now. I have to take so much garbage from her all the time, if she bullies me right now I'll freak!

"What do you want Lucy? I'm really not in the mood for any of your crabbiness!"

"You're the one being crabby today you blockhead! Why did you flip on Charlie Brown today?! You should have known better than anybody else that he'd chicken out as usual!" Is she serious?! Is she actually criticizing me for getting angry at Charlie Brown!

"Who are you to talk!? You are one of the people who make him miserable! You rag on him as much as you do me!"

"You're his best friend Linus; if he can't turn to you, who can he turn to?" I can't believe this; she is actually trying to make me feel guilty about this? She should be happy! She's been right all along about him! Why is she on his side all of a sudden?

"Since when did you care about him? Seriously you are such a hypocrite Lucy. You're just like the Jovial Friars from"

"Oh will you can it!" Argh! I hate when people interrupt me when I reference the classics. The Jovial Friars were imprisoned in the eighth circle of hell in Dante's _Divine Comedy_.

"No I won't! People like you are always tearing Charlie Brown down! Why should I even believe that you are actually out for his best interests? You probably have some ulterior motive!" She would too; she would leverage someone's well being for her own purposes. She's the most selfish crab that exists.

"Look Linus, Charlie Brown is pathetic. And as much of a blockhead that you are, you have helped him get through all of his tough times. Between angering you and that Peppermint Patty" I notice some disgust in her voice, she doesn't think much of Patty, "Charlie Brown has lost all hope, he needs his friends. I was nice to him before, but he really needs his closest friends." I can't believe this; Lucy is making _me_ feel guilty? This is unreal! A heretic like her (I can't believe there are children that don't acknowledge the existence of the Great Pumpkin) shouldn't be trying to take the moral high ground against me! She's right though, Charlie Brown is absolutely lost. He needs someone to help him out. But still, haven't I done enough? As I previously mentioned, his adherence to misery is frustrating!

"I don't know Lucy, I mean he's my friend and all, but nothing I do seems to work. Give me a reason why I should try and help him again?"

"I'll give you five!" Oh no, I know where this is going.

"One, two, three, four, FIVE!" She makes a fist!

"Those are good reasons!" Who says violence isn't an effective motivator? Especially violence from a tyrannical sister. I suppose I'll head over to his house. I'm still a bit angry at him, but he needs help; especially if the last person he talked to was Lucy. It looks like I'll be playing Virgil once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

It's the afternoon after the last day of school, and I'm sitting inside the house watching T.V. I just need to sit back and try my hardest to not think about things for a while. Yeah I've been pretty low lately, especially with Linus and Patty getting angry at me, but Lucy of all people has given me a semblance of hope, and I might as well try and hold on to it. Unfortunately, there really never is anything exciting to watch on T.V. I look around the room; Sally is at the table writing a letter to Santa Claus (she wants to get a head start this year I suppose). Snoopy is of course M.I.A.

Knock knock knock! Who could that be?

"I'll get it!" Sally rushes up and answers the door. Linus is there!? What's he doing here?

"Oh! My sweet baboo! You're here to ask me to a date aren't you?! We're going to go to the movies! What are we going to see?" This usually happens every time Linus opens the door. Sally is painfully persistent.

"I am NOT your sweet baboo!" As always, it takes Linus a moment to regain his composure. "I'm here to talk to Charlie Brown."

"Oh fine you oblivious blockhead! Big brother! Linus is here!" Linus looks embarrassed, as he normally would.

"Hey Charlie Brown, how're you holding up?"

"Eh, could be better" I decide I don't want to sound too grim, so I add a little chuckle after it.

"Yeah, look man, I'm sorry about before. I don't know what's got hold of me." Oh man, on top of everything else, I got Linus feeling guilty.

"No it's alright Linus. And you were right anyway, I really don't do enough to try and help myself, I mean, I don't do anything at all."

"Yeah, but I still didn't have any right getting angry at you. I shouldn't have been pushing you to talk to her if you weren't ready. It's really none of my business anyway."

"No, you really just wanted to help. And I need the push anyway, I'm too much of a wimp to go and do anything on my own. Trust me, I feel like garbage letting everyone down like that. Especially after you all did so much to help me." Linus started to grin.

"Alright then we're agreed. We both feel like jerks?"

"Sounds about right Linus." I guess things are cool between Linus and I. That's a relief.

"So now what, no matter how we look at it, I still messed up big time past two days." Linus just shrugs.

"First thing you got to do is patch things up with Peppermint Patty. I know she isn't going to stay angry at you forever, but a little effort on your part certainly won't hurt." I guess I really should try and make up with Peppermint Patty, but I have no idea what to say.

"How am I going to do that? I've tried calling her before, and she won't answer."

"I've been talking to Marcie Charlie Brown, we'll set something up. She wants things to go back to before. Good grief, I can't believe those worthless cement-heads could actually cause so much trouble."

"It's not them Linus, it was me who didn't do anything to"

"Oh no Charlie Brown, the last thing we need right now is you starting to feel down on yourself right now!" He's right, the incident with the bullies is in the past, I have other problems to deal with.

"And what about the Little Red Haired Girl? I missed my chance."

"Yeah you did. And you won't get to talk to her for the summer. There's nothing you can do, so you might as well just get over it." What? Get over the Little Red Haired Girl?! I think that may be asking too much of me. "Swiss poet, Hermann Hesse once said, 'Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go.'" But she's the girl of my dreams!

"I don't know if I can just let it go Linus! I've been crazy about her for so long. Besides, you've been the one pushing me to talk to her. Do you really think I should just give it up?" This really feels so contradictory to what Linus is always telling me; that I should stick with it, not give up.

"Look Charlie Brown, I know you like her, but if you really believe you aren't good enough for her, there may be little to convince you." He's right; I never am going to be able to be good enough for her. I'm just a useless blockhead.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want to be with a nobody like me."

"Look, I don't mean it like that Charlie Brown; it's just there are other people out there, and I just know there's a girl there who'd be dying to be with you." He has said that before, and I just can't buy it. The Little Red Haired Girl doesn't like me, why would anybody else? I decide though I don't want to bog Linus down anymore. I just shrug.

"We'll see about that. Anyway, it's a pretty nice night out; you want to throw around the baseball? Might as well get some practice in before camp starts."

"Yeah sure, we need all the practice we can get." That's something that Linus is definitely right about.

To be continued…


	5. Wednesday

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 4

Wednesday

Today is the first day of summer vacation. I can't say I'm very excited though, because camp is only a couple of days away. Something almost always goes spectacularly wrong at camp, and that's not too mention that I am against the principal of it. Camp is so structured; it goes against everything summer vacation stands for. I guess I better enjoy the couple of days of freedom between now and Sunday while I can. Of course I am having trouble even doing that because I am still upset over Peppermint Patty being angry at me. Linus however promised he'd help me with that today. He's at Marcie's house right now and wants me to meet them there, so that's what I've been up to. He got there early in the morning for whatever reason and was waiting for me to get up. I don't think I can be blamed for sleeping in on the first day of summer. Marcie lives on the other side of town, near Peppermint Patty, so it's a bit of a walk. One of the fastest ways there is to cut through the park, which is what I am doing. It is a gorgeous day out, and there are a lot of kids here having fun. I think I see Frieda walking with some other girls, but she doesn't really notice me. I notice Woodstock singing on a branch. Snoopy is missing; it's very rare that the two of them aren't together. Who knows what that beagle is getting into now, maybe he thinks he's an attorney today or something.

"Oh Charlie Brown!" That voice sounds sickeningly familiar! Oh no, it's Lucy…and her football! "Want to kick the football, Charlie Brown?" Not this again! Why does she have to do this to me! She is always trying to get me to kick that football, and then when I do try she pulls it away from me and makes a fool out of me! Well not this time!

"Oh no Lucy! I'm not falling for that again! You are going to pull away the ball from me!"

"Oh no I won't Charlie Brown!" she feigns innocence. "I just want to have a friendly practice session!" Not even I'm stupid enough to believe this. She's not pulling any footballs away from me today!

"Oh yeah sure, you just want to see me fall flat on my back again! You want to see me on the ground in pain!" A hurt look appears on her face.

"I thought you trusted me, Charlie Brown. After our heart to heart yesterday, I thought you really trusted me. I know you're going through a rough time, but I've been here to help you right? I mean I talked to Linus for you. Do you really think I'd go through all of this trouble to help you, and then just be cruel to you again?!" YES! Yes she would do that! "I just don't know what to say." Well, maybe she is being sincere. "I thought that you thought better of me than this" she starts to sniffle. Ugh, I can't be responsible for letting a girl cry.

"No, no, I believe you Lucy! I'll kick the football!"

"Alright! I'll hold the ball here and you can come and kick it!"

I started walking a yard or two away from Lucy. She has been really nice to me the past day or so, I guess she really is going to let me kick that ball! This is it; I am going to actually kick that ball. I start running. I see her, she smiles at me! There's the ball! Time to kick and…nothing! I'm in the air! I'm spinning!

"ARGHH!!!!!!" She pulled the ball away from me! OWCH! The ground! I can never get used to the feeling of my back slamming on the ground. Ugh, this really hurts. I'm such an idiot; I can't believe she tricked me into "playing" football with her again.

"Clockwork, Charlie Brown. Just like clockwork." I can't stand it, I just can't stand it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

_Joe Cool's out of school. Swimming with the ladies, keeping it cool._

Here comes college student Joe Cool, ready for a rousing day at the beach! I am meeting one of my very special sweeties here, Peppermint Patty. Unlike those ungrateful girls at my school, this Peppermint Patty knows how to appreciate the company of a winner! I tend to see her quite a bit, since she is always hanging around the Round Headed Kid, although we all know she only does that to get to me. I can't blame her, no sane girl can resist Joe Cool (and neither can plenty of insane girls). She's already got a spot set up. A towel under an umbrella complete with a picnic basket!

"Heya Snoop! Glad you could make it today!"

_Hey, anything for you sweetie_. I give Patty a little wink and she blushes. Like I said, she knows how to appreciate Joe Cool.

"You sure are a funny kid, Snoop, but you are a gentleman all the same." Well you do seem to have a penchant for the unique Peppermint Patty; I'm as unique as they come.

_Want to see me ride some waves?_ I don't even wait for a response; I grab my surfboard and run towards the water.

"Haha! Yeah go Snoop!" My adoring fans! I got my balance and am riding those waves like a true pro! Sun, surf, food, and girls? What is there not to love about summer?

"Snoop! Watch out!"Uh oh! That's a big one! Ah I'm being pulled under. Owch, tossing and turning; this is what I get for not paying attention! I get slammed onto the beach!

"Hahaha, smooth going Snoop!" Hah! I guess I am not as good at surfing as I thought. I enjoy a good laugh with Peppermint Patty.

"We gotta do this more often Snoop, some people I know aren't so keen to have a good time!" I hear that alright! Joe Cool is known for living life to the fullest.

_Now let's chow down!_ I rush to the picnic basket and pull out some bread. I'm going to need all the fixings; Joe's got one appetite today! Turkey, corned beef, roast beef, Swiss Cheese, Provolone, tomato, mustard, ketchup, mayo, lettuce! Peppermint Patty brought it all, this girl is awesome. I stack up a huge sandwich, grab a cold root beer, and down it all in one bite!

"URP!!!" That hit the spot. Patty is looking at me quizzically.

"You sure are a strange kid Snoop!" Patty sure is one to talk. I'll show her strange. I lean over, pucker up, and give her a big kiss on the cheek! She blushes.

"…but you sure know how to make a girl happy." Oh yeah, Joe Cool knows plenty about that!

…………………………………………………………………………………………**........**

[Charlie Brown]

Today is already turning out to be horrible. My back is still sore from the football incident before. I can't believe I got suckered into doing that again! I'm approaching Marcie's house. She and Linus are sitting outside on the front porch. Linus waves me over, Marcie looks happy to see me.

"Hi Charles, I'm glad you could make it. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get in touch with Peppermint Patty yet. From what I can tell, she's not home." Oh no, I hope she wasn't anticipating this and is trying to hide from me!

"Have you talked to her about me recently Marcie? Is she still mad at me?"

"She's cooled off a little bit Charles, but I think she is still upset. She's not really fuming anymore, just kind of mopey."

"Mopey?" Peppermint Patty never gets "mopey". Angry, fuming, raging: yes. Mopey, never.

"Yeah, she just seemed sad." Marcie definitely looks like she is holding some back. She probably doesn't want to upset me. But I really got to know.

"Look Marcie, is there anything you can tell me, that can help me make it up to Patty. Even just so I can understand more of what I did wrong. I really feel terrible and I really want to be with her—er see her again." I think that last sentence may have been what Linus calls a 'Freudian slip'. "Did she say anything?"

"To be honest Charles, she thought that you were very insensitive. That's about all she said about you. There have been other things on her mind, but I'm really not at liberty to talk about it." Huh, I look over at Linus and he just shrugs.

"Oh, well thanks Marcie."

"Don't worry about it Charles. I think Peppermint Patty is kind of fond of you, I'm sure she'll forgive you next time you see her. I mean if I know her well, which I think I do, I think she misses you far more than she is angry at you." What?! Is Marcie serious? Peppermint Patty is fond of me?!

"One can never accuse you of subtly Marcie; it looks like Charlie Brown just had a stroke." I must have a really stupid look on my face. But this concept that people keep bringing up of Peppermint Patty liking me is just too absurd. I guess I really wouldn't mind if she actually did, but I am not going to get my hopes up for the impossible. When you get your hopes up, they just come crashing down on you. Every time; without fail. Linus always tells me I need to be more optimistic, but I lost my optimism a very long time ago.

"Do you really think so Marcie?" I sigh. She puts her arm on my shoulder.

"I know so Charles." I wish I was as sure as she was. "Look I know you have been really down lately. I want you to know that you can count on three things in life: death, taxes…"

"Oh gee whiz, thanks a lot"

"…and the fact that Peppermint Patty and I will always be here for you. Please don't ever forget about that Charles." That was the nicest thing I've heard in a while. Maybe even my life.

"Thanks Marcie, I really appreciate it." Linus is rolling his eyes.

"Hah, you're feeling sorry for yourself. Look at all this attention you're getting. First from my sister and now Marcie! Maybe soon enough you'll have the Little Red Haired Girl comforting you." Wow, that would be something. Sigh, I know Linus is just being sarcastic and is poking fun at me in a friendly manner, but I sure would love it if the Little Red Haired Girl felt sorry for me. She could crawl up next to me, and kiss me on the ear, and whisper, "Poor Sweet Baby". My fantasies may be weird, but they are my fantasies; as long as they aren't harming anyone, I'm entitled to them.

"So what should we do now Marcie? Do we have any idea where Peppermint Patty could be?" At least Linus can keep us on track when need be.

"We could try Franklin; she hangs out with him a lot. She might be with him. Or maybe at least he saw her earlier and knows where she may be."

"I guess it's worth a shot, what do you think Charlie Brown."

"I told you before, I really want to see her and apologize in person. So if you think Franklin knows where she is, I'm up for talking to him." I never mind talking to Franklin, I don't know him very well, but he's a very nice guy. He is very laid back. He goes to school with Peppermint Patty and sits in front of her in class, so they know each other pretty well.

"Well, we might as well get this show on the road then; we don't want to spend our entire first day of summer looking for Patty." Linus is right, we better head out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Marcie knocks on Franklin's front door and after a minute or so he answers.

"Oh, hi Marcie. Charlie Brown, Linus? What a surprise! How can I help you guys?" Linus and I shake his hand and he lets us inside. He's got a fairly nice house; I haven't been over it too often.

"We were wondering if you had seen Peppermint Patty, Franklin, she isn't home and we thought she might have been with you."

"Actually, I did see her earlier today. She's going to camp on Sunday and she wants me to be team manager in her place. Unfortunately we weren't able to postpone this one game that was scheduled during her absence, so she just wanted to go over a few things with me." I forgot that Patty was going to be at camp with me, I guess if I don't end up seeing her today, I could try to make up with her at camp, though that might just make things even more awkward.

"Well I'm sure you'll be a good enough manager. Better than me at least. I know I wouldn't be able to win that game for you if I was in your place." That got a little laugh from everybody save Marcie who is clueless in all things baseball. "Do you have any idea where she might be now?"

"All she said was she had a date with some kid from across town." Oh no, Peppermint Patty has a boyfriend!? Good grief.

"That's funny, I would think she'd tell me about a date she had." Marcie looks like she is lost deep in thought. She definitely knows something I don't. Linus just sighs.

"Well, I guess our wild goose chase continues."

"Ah come on guys, I'm sure she'll be around later. Why don't you guys hang around here for a while? We can play a board game or something." That sounds like fun; I haven't played a board game in a while. Marcie perked up.

"What do you have in mind Franklin?"

"How about Risk? I haven't played that in a while. I feel like taking over the world!" Risk is always fun, I always end up losing though just because I'm so wishy-washy and never commit my forces to attacking an area; still I usually have a good time playing it. If anything I can just get my mind off things for a while.

"I'm up for that Franklin!"

"I suppose I'll play, although I don't know if I'm violent enough to be any good." Hah, Marcie can be so cute sometimes.

"I've been reading up on some ancient military strategies that the Greeks used against the Persian Empire, I suppose we can see if they have any merit!" That of course

was from Linus; and he probably will attempt some ancient strategy utilized thousands of years ago. Last time I played him, he was trying to emulate Civil War tactics, which didn't work out for him.

"Why don't we call up Lucy and Schroeder? I'm sure she is bugging the heck out of him right now, he could probably use any escape." He's right about that, Lucy is probably leaning on his toy piano right now professing her love to him, while he just ignores her. Linus has a worried look on his face.

"Um, Franklin, are you sure you want to invite Lucy over for a game like Risk? I mean have you ever played Monopoly with her! She's crazy! Just think how she'd act in a war game!" A smirk appears on Franklin's face.

"I know, what could possibly be more exciting!" Linus let's out a sigh.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys, we're doomed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

[Peppermint Patty]

I gotta say that Snoopy kid sure is a charmer. Funny looking? Yes, but he still is quite the charmer. He's defiantly a little full of himself, and sometimes seems to be in his own little world, but he does have a good heart, and is always there for me. I've been feeling kind of blue lately. It's kind of tough for me to put it in writing though; I wouldn't call myself an emotional gal. In fact, I'd say I'd come off as quite the opposite. I'm pretty much what you'd call a tomboy, and I'm sure I could decimate you in any manner of sport: be it baseball, basketball, football, bowling, and some of the more 'feminine' sports like ice skating. But as I was saying, I have been feeling kind of upset the past couple of days. Spending the day with old Snoop here has helped me keep my mind off things, but he looks just about ready to head home, it is starting to get late. I give him a hug and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. As I always say, he knows how to make a girl happy, and now he is off, leaving me with my picnic basket, my umbrella, towel, and my thoughts.

It looks like I keep evading the issue, as I said, I'm no good at writing down my thoughts or emotions or any of that jazz. There are two reasons that I've been upset lately. The first has to do with my dad. I'm what you'd call an only child; my mother died when I was really young; I have no memories of her. My dad takes really good care of me, and he loves me a lot. He calls me his 'rare gem' and is always really proud of me, even if I tend to slip up a lot in my academics (I'm what you'd call a straight D- student). But anyway, this week, many years ago, my mom died and my dad has been getting really depressed over it. He is staying strong for my sake, but I know when I'm not around, he gets really upset over it. I feel really bad because I know how upset it's making him, but I really don't know what I can do. I don't remember her at all, so I don't even know what I can say about her to him. This has been affecting me physically though, because I'm really worried about my dad and its keeping me up at night. Granted, it doesn't take much to keep me up at night. I hardly ever get sleep. I am always getting in trouble in class for falling asleep, and even though today is the first day of summer, I still am beginning to feel pretty drowsy. Needless to say, all of this has put me in kind of a mood lately, which leads me to my next problem: Chuck.

Chuck, or Charlie Brown as everyone else calls him, is this guy who lives across town that I met a few years back. He's a really sweet fella, the kind of guy who goes out of his way to be nice to people; but he's so wishy-washy that he gets on my nerves. I guess the best way to describe Chuck's deal is that he has very little self-confidence. People are always ripping on him, and he just takes it. He's convinced himself that he's worthless. Granted, I really can't say he is any good at many of the things that matter in life; like being able to throw a no-hitter inning at a critical point in a game, but he is still a nice guy and I just wish he'd stop being so down on himself all of the time. That's his biggest problem; he is always down on himself; to the point where he obsesses over it. You try to give the kid a compliment, he takes it as an insult and goes and sulks for a bit. It sure doesn't help that a lot of other kids are so mean to him, they make me so angry. Because he is always being put down, he doesn't think he's worth anything which leads him to not taking certain things I say seriously, which then leads to me being angry at him and tearing him down myself; which is no better than those little snots Violet and Patty (ugh it kills me that we share the same name!). What really bugs me about that Chuck though is that he is always so caught up in feeling sorry for himself or that sometimes he even downright hates himself. He doesn't even notice that I have my own problems that I wouldn't mind some help with, or even the fact that he has friends that are trying everything in their power to help him! Friends who will do anything to make him feel better; friends that just want him to be happy with himself! Friends like that Beethoven obsessed Schroeder, Lucy the queen crab, Marcie the sweetest and most naïve girl in the U. S. of A., Linus the philosopher and theologian, and plain ole' me.

To be honest, I kind of know how Chuck feels sometimes. I sort of feel that no one will ever love me either; I'm just a plain old Jane. I know Chuck, thinks the same of himself. That he's a boring, wishy-washy blockhead and that no girl could ever like him. He's wrong though, I just know that somewhere out there, there is a girl who is crazy for him. And it's not that Little Red Haired Girl that he is always pinning for, or Lucy, or Patty, or Violet, or Eudora, or Peggy Jean, or even Marcie (well maybe I'm wrong about that, but let's not go there). I can't believe I am actually going to write this, but I really like Chuck, I have for a while. I've tried to tell him a few times before, but he is just so oblivious. Marcie thinks it's because he doesn't think anybody could ever like him. That may be the case, but I do also know that he'd go for that Little Red Haired Girl before me. I've seen her; she really is beautiful; I'm nothing special. Just a plain ole' girl with a big ugly nose and freckles all over her face…

No sense in being too down about it though, I guess live and let love. I sure wouldn't mind seeing him though; I know he's probably still upset at how I went off at him. That may have been excessive, but he really needs to learn to take a stand. I can't keep dwelling on this though; there are other matters to deal with. I gotta get in touch with Franklin; I need to run through some plays with him before I leave for camp. He's showing some potential as manager, but he's still got a ways to go. And if there's one thing my team doesn't do is take unnecessary chances.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

"And I'll be taking Eastern Australia, Charlie Brown!" Another territory of mine has been swept out of my control and given to Lucy. As always, I am getting completely decimated. Lucy said we'd be secret allies before the game, and then turned on me. And every time I am about to attack her she would then say, "Charlie Brown! You can't attack me! I'm your ally!" And then proceed to take more and more of my guys. Surprisingly despite the abysmal game I am playing, I won't be coming in last. It turns out Ancient Greek strategies don't transfer to this board game, as Linus found out in the second turn. He is sitting in Franklin's chair reading some book discussing theology or something, I'm not even going to pretend I have any idea what it's about. Despite her ruthlessness, Lucy isn't winning though. Marcie has been doing surprisingly well, even when committing some of her guys to keeping me into the game. Unfortunately I have one territory left and only four guys on that territory. Marcie has been helping me out though and has weakened one of Lucy's territories to the point where it has two guys on it, allowing me to have a 3 on 2 battle with her territory. "I can't believe you are going to betray me Charlie Brown! Where is your honor?!"

"Good grief Lucy, you betrayed him 20 times over, he should have attacked you a long time ago!" Schroeder had been doing a respectable job in the game, and didn't let Lucy play him like a fool like I did. Anyway, with odds like 3 on 2, I should be able to take her territory. She rolls the dice and…two ones! Great!  
"Good grief! These die are loaded!" I am actually going to take a territory! Time to roll those dice!

Franklin cringes, "Owch, trip ones."Good grief! I can't stand it. We continue playing for the next hour. I get taken out very quickly by Lucy and Marcie soon enough is able to take Franklin out of the game. I decide to just stay and watch and cheer Marcie on, I owe her that much. It's a pretty nice time either way. It's always funny to be an observer between Lucy and Schroeder's antics and Marcie is always nice to me.

"Hey did you guys hear the news about Pig Pen?"

No, any news about Pig Pen is news to me, "No Marcie, is everything alright?" Lucy's head pops up.

"Did that dusk magnet finally take a shower!?" Lucy is being a little too critical, Pig Pen actually bathes every day, it's just that dirt and dust is magnetically attracted to him, once he walks out of the house it clings to him. I have to admire him though, he never lets anything people say to him about it get to him, in fact, he's pretty proud of his… lifestyle.

"Yeah, everything is alright. You know how his dad runs that used car lot? He's airing a commercial tonight during the commercial break for the 8 o'clock news. I thought maybe we could watch it, if you don't mind Franklin?"

"Yeah sure, that'd be cool." I guess that's nice for Pig Pen, though I do think that a used car commercial is probably the lowest medium of televised media that exists. But I guess it's a start. Looks like Schroeder's up.

"I want to attack Alaska from Kamchatka." This doesn't bode well, Lucy owns Alaska.

"Oooh Schroeder, how would you like a beep on the nose!" Not this again! This happened once when we played Monopoly together, Lucy's going to try to get out of being attacked!

"A what?!"

"A beep on the nose! It's a great sign of affection! A gesture of peace and good-will between our two nations." I think I just heard Linus gag. Lucy then leaned over and "beeped" Schroeder on the nose. "Beep!" Schroeder just sits there in shock, until a devilish grin appears on his face.

"I'm sorry, negotiations are over, peace between our two mighty nations in unobtainable, Kamchatka will be attacking Alaska."

"Ugh! No fair! You're attacking America! You wouldn't attack America would you! You're a communist!" Marcie pipes up again.

"Well Lucy, he is in control of Russia and most of the territories that are in the Warsaw Pact!"

"This is treason! I can't believe it! I'm in love with a traitor!"

_Ring! Ring!_ Franklin's phone is ringing.

"If you'll excuse me one moment…" I decide to listen in on Franklin's conversation; mostly because I've heard this general rhetoric between Lucy and Schroeder about a million times before."

"Oh hey! I'm doing alright, how're you? Yeah sure, I can meet up with you around noonish tomorrow, does that work with you? Should I call up Roy, you might want to run those things by him too? Oh by the way, a certain somebody probably wants to talk to you. Hey Charlie Brown, someone's on the phone for ya!" For me? Who'd want to talk to me?

"Um okay, thanks Franklin? Hello?" There's silence on the other line for a moment, then…

"Chuck? Is that you Chuck!?" Wow, Peppermint Patty, I wasn't expecting this. Unfortunately this means I have to confront her and apologize to her.

"Hey, um, how're you?"

"Oh same old Chuck! How about you?!" She seems to be pretty cheerful, maybe she's forgiving me. I can't be lazy though, I need to show her that I sincerely want to see her again.

"Oh you know." I sigh a little bit; she probably doesn't want to hear me feeling bad for myself. "I'm doing alright." Oh well, here goes nothing. "Hey, um, Patty, I really want to see you, er I mean… talk with you." Good grief, I sound pathetic. "I was wondering if you'd want to maybe meet up sometime soon, you know, to talk? Maybe?" She starts laughing.

"I know what you're doing you sly dog you! The old nervous routine, eh?" Why does she always have to do this to me, I'm trying to be serious here! "Well I'm free now, if you wanna meet up Chuck! How bout we meet up by that 'ole tree like we always do!" Oh man, I wanted to see her, but I don't know if I'm ready too now! What if I blow it!? What if I say something stupid? No! I got to do this now. Peppermint Patty is a friend of mine, not the Little Red Haired Girl or anything, I shouldn't have any trouble talking to her. I've done it plenty in the past.

"Alright Peppermint Patty, I'll leave Franklin's now!" I rushed out of there pretty fast. Marcie wanted to know if I'd be back to see Pig Pen's commercial. I just gave her a maybe. I don't want to sound uncaring, but that commercial is probably the least important thing in my life right now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

I'm meeting Peppermint Patty at our usual spot, under the tree in the park near the ball field. To be honest it'd probably be more convenient if we picked somewhere closer to Franklin's, since Franklin lives very close to her, but it doesn't really matter I suppose. I could use the time to think. It is a very nice day out. Snoopy's around with Woodstock and his "Beagle Scouts" working on some sort of merit badge I suppose. Some other kids I kind of know are around playing in the park like "5" and that girl Charlotte Braun, but I don't really have time to talk to them (besides the last thing I need is to go deaf by talking to Charlotte).

I'm not sure how this meeting with Patty is going to go. She seemed pretty happy to hear from me, so maybe it won't go too badly; though I almost always have a habit of saying the absolutely the wrong thing. From what I gather, the last thing she wants to hear is me talking about my problems with the Little Red Haired Girl, so I'll try not to mention that this time.

"Looks like some poor kid let go of their balloon! Oh wait! It's Charlie Brown. HAHAHA". Oh no, it's Patty and Violet. There are many people who love to see me miserable, but these two take it to a whole new level. They are always ripping me apart. Back in the day, I used to be friends with Patty and Shermy. Patty and I used to even kind of like each other, at least I think; we were like four years old at the time so it's really hard to tell. Then we met Violet, who started off being a friendly girl. However as the years went on she began to hate me more and more; to the point where she can't stand the sight of me. She became best friends with Patty, who always follows her in her teasing. As for Shermy, he tends to hang out with the two of them, but nobody else ever sees or hears much of him.

"Oh, hi girls…" Patty shot me a small smile; I don't think she hates me as much as Violet, but she sure wasn't ever going to stick up for me.

"What're you doing out here Charlie Brown, everybody here at the park is having a fine time. It's a lovely day out! The last thing anybody needs is you to ruin everybody's day. Are you going to fly your stupid kite into us again or something?" Violet never misses a beat in tearing me down, that's her specialty: making me feel like nothing. I just stare down at my feet.

"I'm just here to meet a friend Violet; I don't want to upset you." I feel so spineless right now. I am completely whipped by Violet; somebody who completely hates me.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense Charlie Brown! How can you meet up with a friend if you don't have any friends! As that guy on that space show says, 'It's illogical!' Hahaha!" Every time she talks to me, she always brings up how I have no friends. I should be used to it by now. I should be able to blow her off, but I can't. I just feel like a nothing. I am such a loser. "Come on blockhead, talk! Who're you here to see?" I feel bad for mentioning her name; I don't want to drag anybody into this.

"Peppermint Patty." Patty gags in disgust.

"Ugh, why are you meeting with her? That girl icks me out." Patty doesn't like Peppermint Patty, probably because they share the same name and Peppermint Patty has become better known than Patty. Not really in a popularity contest way, because Peppermint Patty is considered kind of a tomboy; but in a more unique way. She's a star athlete and wins a lot of awards in school and stuff because of it. Patty is popular, but doesn't really stand out in any way I guess.

"Yeah, that Peppermint Patty is a weird one. I guess that's befitting of you though Charlie Brown. Only you'd be friends with a girl who thinks she's a boy!" Ugh! There they go attacking Peppermint Patty. I can't stand it, it's enough that they have to make me feel like garbage, but then they go and belittle my friends. And of course I'm too wishy-washy to stand up for myself and her. At least she isn't around right now, or else she'd get angry at me again for not doing anything. I decide to try and work up some backbone.

"Hey, you two don't have any right talking about her like that…maybe if you weren't so insecure you'd stop belittling everybody else and work on your own problems." Hey, I like how that came out. Patty looks shocked and Violet is fuming.

"Argh! Get out of my sight you stupid blockhead! I don't want to see you again! Go back to your man! Blah!" It's not much of a victory, but I got them off my back for the time being. Small victories like these are what keep me going. I glance back, Violet is yelling and Patty is just staring at me. Hopefully Violet doesn't try to get Shermy to beat me up, not that I think he would anyway. You know, now that I think about it, Peppermint Patty probably would have actually been proud of me here. I wish she could have seen it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

I meet up with Peppermint Patty at the tree. She does look pretty happy to see me, although I notice she also looks somewhat tired, like she hasn't slept in a while.

"Heya Chuck! Long time no see!"

"Hey Patty, it's good to see you, I um really want to just apologize for what happened on Monday. I know that I'm a wishy-washy moron and I really want to change that and…" She starts to giggle a little bit.

"It's okay Chuck; you know I can't stay mad at you for too long. I'm just glad you were able to work up the courage to talk to me again. Knowing you, I thought you might be scared to try and talk to me ever again." Man, I must really seem pathetic to everybody. But whatever, at least I'm on her good side again. I decide I might as well take a big chance. Everybody is always saying that she likes me, but I don't really believe it, but I might as well test the waters. Not in any major way, but I just want to get a reaction. I guess this sounds pathetic, any normal guy would just come out and say it, but no, I got to always hold myself back.

"Hey Peppermint Patty, I really missed you these past two days." Ugh that sounded really cheesy. I feel like a moron. She gives me a smile.

"I know you did Chuck! Come on let's sit down and shoot the breeze." I get as comfortable as possible on the tree. My back still kind of hurts thanks to Lucy pulling the football from earlier, but I'll manage. I decide I might as well ask about that date she had, see what that is all about.

"So, Franklin said you were on a date?" She starts laughing.

"Haha worried Chuck? It was just your old bud Snoop! I tell you, he's quite the charmer, but he's a little too weird for my tastes." Good grief, I am being one-upped by my own dog! Someone needs to tell her that he's a dog soon by the way. Anyway, I remember reading that there was going to be a carnival in town tomorrow; I figure I might as well make this big step. I am sure she's just going to laugh at me and decline, but I might as well take the chance. It's better than doing nothing and regretting it. Although if she does decline, then I'll regret inviting her even more than I'd regret not inviting her. Ugh here I go again; I can't let myself do this.

"Hey, um, Peppermint Patty, I was wondering if…there's this carnival tomorrow…" Goodness gracious why can't I do this!?! Ugh.

"Haha it's alright Chuck! I've heard about it, I'd love to go." Wow, that was painless. "I heard Linus and Marcie are going together, we could probably meet up with them." Again with this Marcie and Linus business, something is definitely going on that I don't know about. I really got to press him about it; he's so nosey into my life, I can be nosey with his once in a while.

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Blah that came out pathetic too. Thanks? I am thanking her for being in public with me. I am just conveying how little faith I have in myself.

"Heh, no problemo Chuck. Hey by the way, try not to be as weird as you were last time we went to the carnival, okay?" Good grief, she's referring to this time when Snoopy ran away from home. I was really depressed and Peppermint Patty took me to a carnival to cheer me up. Of course I was so wrapped up in worrying about Snoopy that I didn't really appreciate what she was doing for me, which kind of makes me feel guilty. She ended up asking me what I thought love was that night (she's always asking weird things like that) and I gave a really weird answer. I'll make sure not to do that again.

"Well as long as Snoopy doesn't run away again I'll be fine!" That got a laugh, as well as causes me to question if she remembers that Snoopy is a dog and not a kid like us.

"So Patty, you look kind of tired, is everything okay?" She kind of squirms and looks uncomfortable. Oh great, I bet I messed up again.

"Oh yeah, you know, my dad works nights again. You know how it is." I get a feeling that isn't the full truth, but I don't want to invade her privacy or anything.

"Oh okay, I could send Snoopy over tonight if you want?" Snoopy the watch dog, the same dog she was on a date with…so weird.

"Nah its okay Chuck, you know how useless he is at that." Haha, yeah Snoopy never does a good job as a watchdog. "Hey look Chuck, the sun's going down. Doesn't it look pretty?" It sure does. I can feel Peppermint Patty edging closer to me. This is really kind of awkward. I don't think I've ever been this close to a girl before (besides the times Lucy has slugged me of course). I'm really nervous.

"Y-yeah. It sure does." Patty lets out a big yawn.

"Yeah, nothing like a good 'ole summer sunset, eh Chuck?" She's leaning her head on my shoulder! What do I do!? Should I say something? Wait what's that noise? She's snoring! She fell asleep on my shoulder! What should I do?! This is so weird…but it's kind of nice too. I've never had a girl put her head on my shoulder before; and I certainly have never had a girl fall asleep on my shoulder! But it really is kind of nice. I put my arm around Patty and just sigh. Today turned out to be a pretty nice day. Maybe Peppermint Patty does like me; maybe I do have a chance.

Oh who am I kidding? She probably doesn't like me, she's just being nice. And even if she did like me, I'll probably mess up big time tomorrow anyway. But tomorrow is another day, I'll just try to enjoy this moment for now.

I hear her mutter, "You kind of like being with me don't you?" and then she goes back to snoring. Yeah, I guess I kind of do.

To Be Continued…


	6. Thursday

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 5

Thursday

I got to say that I had a really nice night last night. I let Peppermint Patty sleep on my shoulder for about an hour until she woke up. She was kind of embarrassed but shook it off. We walked home and just talked: about things like baseball, camp, the next school year and just whatever else was going on. I didn't even say anything stupid for once. Usually whenever I'm having a good time with Peppermint Patty, I always tend to open my mouth and say something stupid, and thus get her angry at me. And tonight I'm going to go to that carnival with her, although I am pretty nervous about that. I know I am really going to blow it tonight, I always do. I am going to say something and get Peppermint Patty angry at me. It almost makes me not want to go. Almost. I came this far, I got to go through with this.

"Big Brother! My sweet baboo is on the phone. He's going to take me to the movies! He wants to talk to you!" I can hear Linus scream "I'm NOT your sweet baboo! And I wouldn't take you to see paint dry!" from clear across the room. I might as well tell him about last night and see if he has any advice for tonight.

"Hey Charlie Brown, I'm over here at…"

"Linus! I ended up asking Peppermint Patty to the carnival tonight! What do I do?!" He's silent for a second and then sighs.

"Go with her, stop over thinking things and just try to enjoy yourself. We can talk about that later, I'm over here at Schroeder's house right now. He's furious over something that happened last night after you left! Can you get over here, he's still angry and I'm trying to get him to cool down." What could have happened when I left?

"Good grief, what did your sister do this time!?" It's Lucy; it's got to be Lucy. She's always getting on his nerves.

"Surprisingly this has nothing to do with her! Just get over here now Charlie Brown!" Oh man, I have no idea what is going on, but I have a bad feeling about it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"This is an outrage! A crime! Unforgivable!" Linus was right, Schroeder was angry. In fact, I don't think I have ever seen Schroeder so angry in his entire life.

"That dirty no good scoundrel! That disgusting piece of garbage! How dare he?! Is nothing in this world scared anymore?! Is nothing safe?!" The most surprising thing about Schroeder's anger is who it was directed at. This time it wasn't Lucy, but rather, Pig Pen. Apparently everybody watched his dad's commercial last night when I was talking to Peppermint Patty. The commercial was a used car commercial that used some of Beethoven's music as the background music.

"How can you commercialize Beethoven?! This is blasphemy! Madness! His Piano Sonata No. 14 has been utterly tarnished! Its reputation ruined!" I don't know what to say, I mean, how do you comfort a Beethoven fanatic when his idol's music is being so blatantly commercialized?

"Psst, hey Linus, which one is Sonata No. 14?" Hopefully Schroeder doesn't hear me, he'd probably kill me if he found out that I didn't know what song the No. 14 Sonata is."

"It's the Moonlight one, you know, Moonlight Sonata." Oh yeah, I like that one. It's peaceful yet tense. Not that I'm any authority on music criticism. Linus speaks up to Schroeder, "I know it's terrible that Beethoven's music is being commercialized, but there is nothing you can do about that Schroeder. This is the world we live in." Schroeder jumps up in defiance!

"No Linus! Something can be done! I was talking to my dad, he said that the reason Pig Pen's dad could use the Sonata is that it is in something called 'public domain'! That means anybody can use his music! Even heartless used car dealerships!" Linus and I look at each other confused.

"So, that explains it then, there's nothing we can do."

"Don't be so quick to give up Charlie Brown! I am going to write to Washington! I'll get the rights to Beethoven's music, and then no unscrupulous businessman can commercialize Beethoven's genius!" Good grief, this is more boneheaded than a Lucy scheme! Schroeder actually thinks he is going own Beethoven's music!?! Linus looks nervous, but he opens his mouth.

"Schroeder, I don't think you can do that, I've been reading up on some law, and once something gets into the public domain, that's it. I think the creator owns it 75 years after his death, then after that, it goes to the public domain. I could be a little off about the numbers. I don't think writing to Washington is going to do you any good." I can almost see the smoke coming out of Schroeder's ear. Linus should have kept his mouth shut.

"Why. Do. You. Have. To. Know. EVERYTHING!!!! ARGH!!!!" Schroeder heads to his piano and start's playing something that sounds really angry. I think it may be that "Fugue" song by Bach, but I'm not sure.

"Charlie Brown, we better get out of here, this music Schroeder's playing sounds like the theme of an evil villain. Besides, if _she_ shows up, we don't want to be anywhere near here!" Oh no! Linus is right! Lucy is bound to show up soon and who knows what Schroeder will do!

"Yeah Linus, we better get out of here!" We say a quick goodbye to Schroeder and head out the door. He doesn't even acknowledge us; he's not looking up from his piano anytime soon. May heaven help whoever wishes to disturb him! As we walk down the driveway of his house we spot Lucy walking towards us. Oh thank goodness, we got out just in time! Linus rushes to his sister and gives her a big hug.

"Big sister, don't go in there! I beseech you!" She shoots a glare at me and then slugs Linus right across the face.

"Get off of me you blockhead! Get out of my way; I'm seeing my honey bunny Schroeder!"

She walks through the door while I help Linus up. He shrugs.

"Well I tried; I wonder if my parents will let me use her room after Schroeder kills her." At that moment we hear the ever familiar sound of a toy piano being yanked out from under someone. The two of us just sigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**........**

"I don't know who I feel worse for: your sister or Schroeder."

"Yeah, it must really be a war zone in there right now. And may God help Pig Pen next time he bumps into Schroeder."

"You think Schroeder will stay angry at him Linus?" Linus just gives me a look.

"What do you think, Charlie Brown?" Yeah he's right, Schroeder tends to hold grudges.

"So Charlie Brown, what were you saying before about Peppermint Patty?" Oh good grief! I completely forgot about it!

"Oh yeah, I saw her last night, and she was pretty happy to see me…"

"See, I told you that she'd be happy to see you. She wasn't going to be mad at you forever!" I guess I should listen to Linus more often, he was right.

"Yeah so, I ended up asking her to that carnival tonight…so um what should I do Linus?! What if I say something stupid? I don't want to mess things up again!**" **

"Come on Charlie Brown, what did I tell you before? Don't over think things. Just try and have a nice time. If you are too self-conscious when you go to the carnival, you'll be bound to mess up. Just go along with the program and have some fun." Stop being so self-conscious?! How can I do that? I can't just up and change the way I think? I'm doomed... "Listen Charlie Brown, I'm going with Marcie tonight, we'll keep an eye on you and make sure you don't do something stupid alright?" Ugh, that's just what I need, someone to hold my hand through this.

"Thanks a lot Linus." I don't make my sarcasm apparent; he is trying to be helpful. "So, you asked Marcie to the carnival; when did this happen?" Linus blushes.

"Oh, Marcie and I have just been talking lately and thought it might be fun to go." I give him a sly grin.

"Is something going on between the two of you." I pause for a moment. "You sly dog, you" He blushes even more and starts sucking his thumb and clutches his blanket nervously. He catches himself after about 20 seconds.

"er-no! Nothing like that Charlie Brown! And even if something were going on, I sure wouldn't tell anyone related to Sally. She'd KILL me!" We both start laughing. "It's really nothing; we have mostly been talking about you and Peppermint Patty." Why would they be talking about us?

"Oh good grief, what have you guys been talking about."

"Just about some of the problems you guys have been facing. Marcie has been trying to help Peppermint Patty with the same things I've been helping you with."

"What do you mean?"

"She has a lot of self-doubt as well." Peppermint Patty having self-doubt? I can't fathom that, she's so good at everything she does. "Don't worry about it Charlie Brown. Look, you got a few hours before the carnival starts, so why don't you go and relax for a bit. Pull yourself together."

"Um, alright. I'll see you later Linus." Man, what am I getting myself into?

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

[Linus van Pelt]

I feel kind of bad shooing Charlie Brown off, but it is imperative that I get myself home. You see, right now my dad is at work, my mom is taking Rerun on her bike for a few hours, and most importantly: Lucy is out of the house. I can get the house to myself for a little while, which is just what I need. You see, Franklin leant me this book and I have been dying to wrap my mind about it. It's St. Anselm's _Proslogion_, a book that I am already very skeptical of. You see in this book, Anselm provides his ontological argument, or proof of God's existence through pure reason. Now I am not going to deny that I am a religious person, but I just don't think you can proof the existence of God through pure reason, faith is also a needed component. Besides, after my first viewing of the ontological argument, I must say that is it extremely convoluted. Hopefully I'll understand it after reading through it a few more times.

I sit down at the comfortable chair in the living room; I am going to get to the bottom of this book, even if it kills me. Okay so if I understand this correctly it is possible for us to conceive a being that noting can be greater than (which would be God). We know that existing in reality is better than existing in the mind alone. Okay, this is already starting to make my head hurt. Okay, so if this being exists only in our minds, then it isn't the being of which there is nothing greater than can be conceived. So a being that…._SLAM!_ Oh no! It's Lucy!

"I am angry at the entire world! Nobody better get in my way today!" That was a clear threat at me. Things must have really been intense over there! I just slink down into the chair and try to ignore her. Unfortunately, she is heading over to me. "I said, 'NOBODY BETTER GET IN MY WAY!" Oh no, I am not letting her intimidate me! I claimed this chair, I want to read!

"I'm not in your way Lucy; I'm just minding my own business."

"OUT! NOW!" I am not letting her win this time! I am going to be firm in my defiance. Like Gandhi, my passive resistance shall triumph over Lucy's threats of violence!

"I refuse; I don't care if you can't take a hint from Schroeder. I'm not moving!" Ha! That worked! She's walking away. She looks angry, but she's walking away into the kitchen. Wait she's coming back, why is she holding scissors? Oh no! She grabs my blanket!

"You have ten seconds before I turn this blanket into a snowflake!" She wouldn't! That's going below the belt! I won't give in though.

"You can't threaten me Lucy, I'm not moving."

"9" She's bluffing, she is bluffing!

"8" I see her take the scissor to my blanket.

"7" I can feel my hand shaking.

"You wouldn't!" Oh but she would!

"6" I start breaking out in sweat.

"5" I see her starting to snip the air next to the blanket.

"4" I feel the walls starting to close in; she's going to destroy my blanket!

"L-Lucy p-please just let me"

"3" She puts a corner of the blanket between the scissors!

"2" I can't do this, I can't do this!

"1"

"STOP!!" I leap out of the chair and get to my knees, "I beg you! Please don't destroy my blanket!" Lucy violently throws it at me and jumps up on the chair, turning on the T.V. with the remote.

"Ugh take it you little leech. Now get out of here, you and that blanket make me sick!" Once again violence wins out. I don't know how Gandhi did it. Then again, the might of the British Empire is nothing when compared to the wrath of an older sister scorned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

[Charlie Brown]

I head home and fix Snoopy's dinner early. I'm not sure where he is or when I'll get back from the carnival, but that's one less thing I need to worry about right now. I bring Snoopy's dish out to his house. There's a note on the side.

_Dear Charlie Brown,_

_I took Snoopy to hunt some rabbits. Somebody has to do it and I guess it better be me. I'll bring him back here when we are finished. _

_My regards,_

_Frieda._

Good grief, poor Snoopy. Frieda's by no means a bad girl, she is actually fairly friendly. She is overly talkative though. She doesn't antagonize me much, unlike Patty and Violet; but she sure is hard on Snoopy. She is always going off about how a beagle should be hunting rabbits. She once even reported him to the Head Beagle. Trust me; you **don't** want to be reported to the head beagle. I fully expect her to return here angry with him, and by extension, angry with me. With any luck, it'll be when I'm at the carnival and I'll miss her.

"Big brother!" What does Sally want now? "I heard you're going to the carnival with Peppermint Patty! Are you crazy, Marcie is totally crazy for you! You should be going with her!" Ugh, just like Linus has that insane notion that Peppermint Patty likes me, Sally is convinced that Marcie likes me. I guess Marcie liking me might make a little sense; she always seems to be kissing me on the cheek. But it's usually to just make me feel better after some big defeat or to congratulate me on the rare victory. Of course I am not going to tell Sally about who Marcie is going with, lest I want to lose my head.

"Well if you are going with Peppermint Patty, you better treat her right! Don't you go messing things up again brother!" Even my sister is fully keen on how much of a loser I am.

"It's nothing like that Sally, we are just going to go to the carnival and go on the rides and stuff."

"You are such a blockhead, you know that. Kiss her you moron!" Ugh, she's always telling me to kiss Marcie. It's so annoying to have your little sister get all nosey about your love life (or lack thereof in my case). "Anyway, I'm really just waiting for my sweet baboo to ask me to the carnival!" Oh good grief, I don't want to break her heart (once more) but I'm sure she's going to end up being angry at me once she does inevitably find out he's going with Marcie.

"I don't even know if he's planning on going."

"Oh he'll go alright! He'll ask me to the carnival and we'll hold hands and he'll win me a new stuffed animal!" Oh sheesh!

"I don't think he's even planning on going Sally."

"Oh I just know he is. And he's going to ask me to go with him, if he knows what's good for him!" I don't know who has it worse in regards to Sally: me or him?

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Well, it's the big night with Peppermint Patty. I'm walking with Linus right now to the carnival; we'll meet the girls there. I'm already overcome with fear of screwing up; I have no idea how I'm going to do this. I mean, it's not like it's really a date or anything like that. Linus and Marcie will be around the whole time anyway. I better bring up Sally to Linus, he at least deserves a fair warning.

"Um yeah, so, Sally was expecting you to ask her to this. I just thought I should give you a warning." He rolls his eyes.

"Good grief, you sister really is thickheaded. She's not going to actually show up is she?"

"I honestly have no idea. For your sake I hope she doesn't see you with Marcie."

"I told you before Charlie Brown; it's going to be the four of us hanging out. I'm in no danger. Incidentally, remember, you have nothing to worry about either." Yeah Linus is right, I am just going to try and enjoy myself tonight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

"Hey Chuck! Glad you could make it!" Peppermint Patty gives me a firm pat on the back while Marcie smiles at me and then walks over to Linus.

"Thanks for taking me to the carnival Linus." She gives him a hug and he turns a very bright shade of red. Oh yeah, there isn't anything going on between them; and my batting average is up there with Babe Ruth's.

"Er-um, anytime Marcie!" At least Linus is getting tongue-tied, makes me feel a little more normal. I decide I better say something to Peppermint Patty.

"I'm glad you decided to go with me!" She starts chuckling; that obviously sounded desperate and pathetic. I'm already messing this up big time. "um…I meant…"

"Haha, it's alright Chuck! We all know how you get!" Linus and Marcie start laughing at me, I just blush. I already am feeling really embarrassed. "So anyway, there's a lot to do around here; where should we start?"

"Well sir, maybe we could go on the bumper cars first, those are always fun."

"Yeah! That'd be great! And stop calling me sir!"

"Sorry sir!" Peppermint Patty starts gritting her teeth. The last thing we need is her temper causing her to flip! I better try and calm her down.

"Hey Patty, there's two seats in each car, why don't we do teams?" Already a smile wipes off that scowl; this is actually easier than I thought!

"Oh-ho! Chuck you sly dog you; I know where you're getting at. Alright we'll do teams! Me and you in one car; Marcie and Linus in another!"

"Don't think we'll go easy on you Charles!"

"Yeah Charlie Brown! You're going down." That would probably have more meaning to it if I didn't already lose at everything. Maybe suggesting teams was a bad idea; Peppermint Patty's just going to get frustrated with me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suggesting teams was a very bad idea. Of course, we got the car that didn't move. Marcie and Linus kept bumbing us off to the wall and Peppermint Patty was yelling the entire time for the car to work. I don't think she's really angry at me though, since she was the one in the driver's seat (that was a stipulation she had the moment we got on the line). The worst part about this experience though, was the fact that apparently Lucy and Schroeder are here too. They saw us getting onto the line for the bumper cars and jumped at the chance to make our ride a living nightmare (well I assume the pleasure was all Lucy's; she took the driver's seat while Schroeder sat in the passenger's seat looking mortified). As we get off the ride Lucy is quick to gloat on how she "decimated us". As expected, Peppermint Patty goes on the defensive and two start arguing. I inch over to Schroeder, "Psst, given your mood earlier, this carnival would be the last place I'd ever expect to find you."

Schroeder just sighs and looks into the distance, "She took my piano hostage Charlie Brown; I have no choice. If I didn't take her to this, she said she'd throw it into the Kite Eating Tree again." Lucy is serious about that threat, she's done it before. If she did follow through with her threat, Schroeder would never see that piano again. The Kite Eating Tree is a thorough beast. Eventually Lucy and Schroeder part from us. Lucy apparently won the argument against Peppermint Patty because she seems fairly happy. Lucy does delight in the torment of others. Schroeder mouths "help me" as he is pulled away from us by Lucy, but there is nothing we can do to save him from Lucy.

After parting with Lucy and Schroeder, we head to the cotton candy stand. I buy me and Peppermint Patty some cotton candy and the four of us start eating together.

"You're a real gentlemen Chuck for getting this for me." That's probably the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me, I can't help but blush a little.

"Oh it's no problem Patty."

"So what's next on the agenda Chuck?" How should I know, I have no idea what everybody would want to do. Linus ends up speaking up.

"We could try our hand at some carnival games." Oh no, please no! I'll make a fool of myself in front of everybody. Does Linus want to kill me?!

"That's a great idea Linus! Chuck, you can win me a new stuffed animal!" Oh no, now I got to win her something! The keyword is 'win' and everybody knows that's an impossibility except for persistent Peppermint Patty! She can never get it through her head that I never win. She gives me another pat on the back. "You'll show that Linus, Chuck!

We walk over to a dunk tank with Pig Pen sitting on the bench. If only Schroeder was here now; hopefully he'll be able to enact some water induced revenge later. It's one dollar for three balls, three chances to make a hit…just like baseball. I give the guy at the counter a dollar, and he gives me the three balls. I throw the first…miss of course. Pig Pen starts taunting me.

"Come on Charlie Brown! I need a bath over here!" I'll say he does, he's as dirty as always; and he had to have been dunked before! I don't know how he does it. I throw another one and I throw it completely over Pig Pen's head! "Watch it there Charlie Brown!" Grr….

"Come on Chuck! You can do this!" Yeah you know what, I can do this! I am here with Peppermint Patty, and I'm having a nice night, why are stupid Pig Pen and his stupid game going to keep me down? He's getting dunked. I'm ready to throw that ball!

…..

Pig Pen and his stupid game keep me down. "Sorry Patty, I blew it again." She rolls her eyes at me.

"I wouldn't worry 'bout it Chuck, it's not like I was really expecting you to hit him." Yeah I guess she is looking it at the right way; don't put any faith in me, and ye shall not be disappointed. Marcie pulls on Linus's sleeve.

"Come on Linus! You try now!"

"Alright, sure!" Linus takes one of the balls and puts it in his blanket. He starts swinging it around, and releases the ball in the direction of the target. In a flash Pig Pen goes down. Miraculously that cloud of dust is still with him underwater. Linus wins Marcie a big teddy bear, hmph, my best friend. Patty looks annoyed.

"Hey Chuck, give me a dollar!" I oblige, it's the least I can do for being such a pathetic date.

"Hey Pig-sty! Get ready for one of Peppermint Patty's patented fast-balls!" And boy is it fast! Pig Pen goes down again, dust cloud and all. "See Marcie, at least my date teaches me how to be self-sufficient!" Ugh, I'm such an embarrassment, why would anybody want to be seen with me. Peppermint Patty opts for a pack of baseball cards as a prize instead of a stuffed animal, I suppose I don't blame her.

We walk around the carnival for a little bit, looking at the different booths and talking. Off in the distance I can see Lucy yelling at Schroeder for something, good grief. They sure make a dynamic couple. When looking around, most of the kids from the town are here, I guess it isn't everyday the carnival is in town. We see Shermy standing by a bench, looking like he's waiting for someone, probably Patty or Violet. 5 and his sisters pass us by too; we give them a quick wave.

"CHARLE BROWN! WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" Who is that girl screaming?! It's not Peppermint Patty or Marcie. We just passed by Lucy… oh no, could it be Violet? "I'm fed up with you're stupid beagle, he doesn't listen to a word I ever say." It's Frieda; I suppose that's a relief. Marcie speaks up.

"Why would Snoopy listen to you? You're not his master? Charles here is."

"And he doesn't listen to me much either; he's a very independent dog."

"A dog shouldn't be independent you blockhead! He should be obedient. A beagle that plays with rabbits instead of hunting them, it's absurd! Your dog is absurd Charlie Brown!" Good grief, this really is the last thing I need to deal with right now. Linus goes up over to her.

"Wow Frieda, something about you looks very nice tonight." She blushes and starts running her fingers through her hair.

"Well Linus, could it be my naturally curly hair?"

"Yes it is! And look, Pig Pen is getting out of the booth, his shift is over. If he comes over here…" A worried look flashes over Frieda's face.

"Then my hair'll… I got to go guys!" And with that she scurries off!

"I got to say Linus, you are mighty handy to have around sometimes. That Frieda girl can really get on my nerves about her hair and poor 'ole Snoop." Peppermint Patty is right about that. Frieda isn't really a bad girl or anything, but she can be really intense sometimes.

"Heh heh, thanks guys. I've known her longer than you guys, so I know how she works. Anyway…" he starts to look kind of nervous, what's he doing? "Marice I was wondering if you wanted to go on that boat ride with me…and I was wondering if we could, um, go alone?" Oh wow! I've never seen Linus so red in the face before! He's actually going for it, that sly dog! I got to say, he is doing something I'd never be able to do! But wait, if he and Marcie are going to go alone…

"I'd love to Linus. That sounds really fun." ...does that mean they are abandoning me to make a fool out of myself… I pull him to the side.

"Linus what are you doing! You are going to leave me out to die! What am I going to do? I am going to make a fool out of myself!"

"Charlie Brown, get a hold of your self! Come on man, just because you are too nervous to ask a girl out doesn't mean I have to always have to suffer because of it." Owch, that was a low blow alright. I've been holding my best friend back. On top of everything else, I'm a horrible friend. "Look, you'll be fine. It'll be good for you to get some practice in talking to girls in a one-on-one setting. Come on, I have faith in you."

"Don't you ever learn Linus, never have faith in me; I always screw up."

"Oh put a sock in it, go take her on the ferris wheel or something." Well this is it, here's where I screw everything up as usual.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**........**

Linus and Marcie parted ways from us a little while ago and Peppermint Patty and I made our way to the ferris wheel. She seemed pretty excited to go on. We are now in the seat and the ferris wheel is about to start moving.

"I bet we'll be able to see the whole town from the top of here Chuck! Maybe if we look hard enough, we can see both our houses and both our schools on the two sides of town!" I don't know if the ferris wheel is tall enough to do that, but it's kind of a cool thought I guess. Man though, I feel so blah right now. I completely messed up everything tonight.

"Hey Patty, I'm sorry if tonight was lame. I'm not really a fun person or anything, and I sure know I'm not really good at anything." She puts her arm around my shoulder, I start to blush.

"Oh you know it's alright Chuck. I'm having a great time tonight; I'm having a lot of fun."

"But I didn't even win you anything."

"Oh who cares, besides you let me one up you; that's even better haha!" Rats, she's making fun of me. "Hey, I never did get to look at those cards. And if it makes you feel any better, you still paid for me to win them. That was pretty nice of you."

"You sure you want to open up your pack up here, what if you drop them?" She rolls her eyes.

"It'll be fine Chuck, come on let's see who we got here. Hmm Tom House, Enos Cabell, what's this…Joe Shlabotnik?" Joe Shlabotnik! I've spent my entire life trying to find a Shlabotnik card and Peppermint Patty gets one with my dollar! Rats, what luck. "Why would anyone ever want a Joe Shlabotnik card? The guy's a worse pitcher than you Chuck." I don't know what makes me feel worse, when people criticize my pitching or Joe's. "I know you're a fan of him Chuck, you want it?" What? She's going to give me her Shlabotnik card?!

"Really, you'd do that for me!?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing Chuck, I know you're a big Shlabotnik fan…for whatever reason. Here go on take it." I can't believe this! I actually have my hands on a Joe Shlabotnik card! It's right there in my hand! It's sitting in my hand, and I can frame it when I get home! It's blowing gently in the wind… wait what! The wind! It blew it out of my hand! It's flying away! I can't believe it, every time I get something I want, it's just taken away from me. "Well, them's the breaks eh Chuck?"

"I can't stand it, I just can't stand it."

"Aw it's just a stupid baseball card; I buy baseball cards all the time. Next time I get a Shlabotnik card, I'll give it to you."

"Thanks Patty…" that still isn't much of a consolation.

"Anyway Chuck, I got to say I'm kind of proud of you. I think you've been taking some steps in the right direction. I mean, you asked me to this carnival, usually I'd be the one dragging you. That's progress right?" I guess so, though I wouldn't call it much.

"Thanks Patty, though I think I'm always destined to be a loser." I feel her hand on top of mine…

"Don't say that Chuck, I know you don't think much of yourself, but you never give yourself nearly enough credit. Besides, you're not the only one. I mean, truth be told, I got my own share of self doubts." Linus had mentioned this before, I better ask her about it.

"Really, but you're so good at everything. What do you have to be doubtful about?"

"Just sports Chuck, and there's a lot more to life than that. I don't know, I guess I don't think I'm anything special either. I'm just kind of plain." She shouldn't say that, she's a really unique girl.

"I think you're a great girl Patty." She squeezes my hand a little and smiles.

"Thanks Chuck. You're a good guy too." I wish I believed that, but it's nice of her to say it. We stay quiet for a little bit, our seat is on top of the ferris wheel. We look around and see all of the kids on the ground. I can't see our houses, but still a good distance is visible. I can see the beach from here, I haven't gone there yet, maybe I should before camp. If not I'll definitely have to go after camp. "Hey Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"You're holding my hand, you sly dog you." In the past I might have said "good grief", but I just smile. To be honest, this really hasn't been that bad of a night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

"Hey, that was actually kind of cool, wasn't it Chuck?" We had gotten off the ferris wheel and had spotted Linus and Marcie who we were heading towards.

"Yeah, I had a nice time." The four of us met up again and started chatting. Apparently Marcie got a little boat sick and was feeling woozy.

"I had better take Marcie to the little girl's room, make sure she's alright."

Marcie looks extremely worried, "The prospect of entering a public carnival bathroom may be the most frightening thing that I've ever encountered in my young life."

Marcie and Patty walk away and Linus turns to me.

"So, did you get along fine without me?"  
"Yeah, we actually had a pretty nice time, I kind of feel good to tell you the truth."

"That's great Charlie Brown! It's about time your outlook got a little brighter!"

"I wouldn't go that far Linus. Anyway, how was the boat ride, besides the little bout of sickness with Marcie?"

"Well it turns out she has bad motion sickness, so she started up once the ride started. But we had a nice conversation on line. So I guess the wait was nice, but the ride was kind of a disappointment." I nod at him and take a look around. A lot of the other kids around are here. Lucy is busy fawning over Schroeder while he nervously paces around. Roy, Peppermint Patty's friend who introduced me to her a few years back is playing that frog carnival game with Franklin while Eudora and Frieda look on. Shermy is buying some cotton candy, he looks pretty happy. Patty and Violet are gossiping about something, probably making fun of me. And then a few feet away from them is…HER! It's her! The Little Red Haired Girl! She's standing alone here at the carnival!

"Linus! It's her! It's her! It's the Little Red Haired Girl! She's here at the carnival!" Another chance, life has handed me another chance! I can't pass this up. "Linus, I may be crazy, but I think I can do it. I feel really confident. I really feel I can go up and talk to the Little Red Haired Girl." Linus looks at me like I have two heads.

"Are you sure Charlie Brown? I've never heard you talk like this."

"I don't know, I just feel this wave of confidence. I started feeling it when I was on the ferris wheel with Peppermint Patty!" It's true, for the first time in heaven knows how long, I feel like I can take on the world!

"Then do it Charlie Brown! Do it now! Don't even think about it! This is what you've been waiting for your entire life!" Yes, he's right! This is it! My big moment! I am going to go and talk to the Little Red Haired Girl! I march up to her. I see Marcie and Peppermint Patty coming from the bathroom, Marcie looks a little dizzy but seems otherwise fine. Boy, won't they be proud of me! I am going to do it! I take it one step at a time, I can do this, I can go up and talk to the Little Red Haired Girl. I'm only a few steps away. She turns her head to me. I can see some of the other kids looking at me too, I don't care! This is my big moment!

It's my big moment! I open up my mouth, "Hello Charlie Brown! I'm the Little Red Haired Girl!" OH NO! I called her Charlie Brown! My own name! I messed up! Everybody's laughing at me. I can't believe it, I'm such a moron. I glance over to my friends, Linus put his blanket over his head; he's embarrassed to be seen with me! Peppermint Patty looks angry! She has every right to be; I just left her out to dry why I went up and made a fool out of myself. Marcie is just staring at me. Lucy is bawling at me; she's literally on the ground laughing. Schroeder is just rolling his eyes. Frieda is chuckling, while Patty and Violet are laughing and pointing at me. Even Mr. level headed Shermy is busting at the seams in laughter. And the worst of all, The Little Red Haired Girl herself is chuckling at me. Just lightly, but still chuckling all the same. I can't believe myself, how could I be such a blockhead?!

Lucy walks over to me and slaps me on the back, "That's golden Charlie Brown! You really are a blockhead hahaha!!" The kids keep laughing at me. I'm in the center of a circle, and they are all laughing at me except for Linus who is still under his blanket embarrassed, Marcie who is sighing, and Peppermint Patty who is gritting her teeth in anger (obviously at me). I just want to disappear. I don't want to been seen anymore. Wait a minute; the Little Red Haired Girl is walking over to me.

"Hey, you're name is Charlie Brown?" I nod, what else can I do? I feel so embarrassed. "Um, I guess you already know this already but I'm Heather." I just look down at my feet.

"Yeah, I know…" I let out a sigh.

"Um I noticed that you are always kind of looking at me. Like at school and stuff." She did, I didn't think she ever thought I existed?! "I guess that you are a shy guy, but I'm glad you came over to talk to me. That probably took a lot of work. I'm really flattered." What do I feel, hope? Maybe this won't turn into a disaster.

"Um thanks, yeah I guess it did. I don't know, I guess I'm just a really shy person. And wishy-washy." She starts laughing, oh no. I probably sound pathetic.

"Well from what I hear, people do call you 'Good 'Ole Wishy-Washy Charlie Brown'". I just look down again, what can I say? I hate that name, but it's a pretty accurate assessment of me. "Why would a nice guy like you be so nervous about talking to me?" She's so nice, even more so than I imagined. She'd surely understand that I like her, and then maybe she'd even return my feelings.

"Well, I don't know, it's just I guess." She looks into my face.

"It's alright Charlie Brown, say what you need to."

"Well, I know you'd never be caught dead with… well, um. I guess it is to say" ugh why can't I say it!?! "Little Red Haired-er I'm sorry I mean Heather, I always kind of liked you. And I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. I mean, you're so great, and I'm just a nothing." She just stares at me for a second, and then a small frown appears on her face. Oh no, I blew it. I just blew it right now!

"Don't say that about yourself, you seem like you are a great guy." That wasn't so bad! Maybe this'll turn out alright. "But…Shermy just asked me out earlier tonight. I'm really sorry Charlie Brown. But you are a really nice guy. You'll find someone." Crushed. That's the only word that can describe my heart. All my hopes and dreams, undone like that. All those years of watching her, trying to get up the nerve to talk to her all for naught; Linus was right, I was too late. I missed the Little Red Haired because of Shermy. I can't believe it, I finally get up the nerve to do something, but it all goes wrong. "Charlie Brown, I have to go, but it was really nice talking to you. I'll see you in class next year."

With that she's off. Off hand in hand with Shermy, of all people. What's he got that I don't have….everything. I'm so worthless. I just can't stand it, I finally get the nerve to talk to her, and I get shot down. Why do I even bother? All the laughter has pretty much died down, though Lucy is still snickering. Marcie looks really sad, and Peppermint Patty still looks angry.

"You stupid blockhead! You stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing blockhead!" It's Violet, just what I need. "What even gave you the impression that Heather would ever want anything to do with you!?! Are you delusional!" Patty and Frieda are behind her. Patty is snickering but Frieda kind of looks nervous. Violet is right though, The Little Red Haired Girl is so great, and I'm such a piece of trash.

Frieda nervously speaks up, "Look Violet, I think Charlie Brown has been through enough tonight, maybe you should just lay off."

"Oh who cares what you think!?! Nobody! Just like how nobody cares about your stupid 'natural curly hair'!" Frieda stammers a bit and just walks off. It was nice of her to try and help. Lucy, Marcie, and Linus walk up to me. Peppermint Patty just stands back, still gritting her teeth. Tonight just gets worse and worse. Once Violet finishes ripping into me, Peppermint Patty will be next! Linus speaks up next.

"Hey Violet! What gives you the right to talk to Charlie Brown or Frieda like that! Maybe we don't care what you think?!" Violet's face starts to get redder.

"Shut up you little freak! You shouldn't even get speaking rights! You're so immature; you still carry around that stupid blanket! This doesn't concern you either!" Linus takes a step back and starts trembling. I feel even worse; now thanks to me he's upset. As well as Frieda. I'm such a terrible person! "You are always staring at her and following her around Charlie Brown! It's not sweet or innocent! It's creepy! Besides being a blockhead, you are a creepy person! Why can't you get it through your mutant head that nobody likes you?" She's wrong about that! I know very well that nobody likes me! "No one has ever liked you! And trust me; nobody ever will like a boring blockhead like you! You are going to die alone! You hear me? Alone!" She's right, I am. Nobody is ever going to like me. I have always been alone, and I am always going to be alone. I'm just a zero, a nothing. No, I'm less than nothing. If I were a number I'd be negative!

Patty (not Peppermint Patty) taps Violet on the shoulder, "Violet, come on, that's enough. I think you got your point through!"

"Shut up Patty! I'm not done with this blockhead yet!"

"Enough Violet! I'm sick of hearing your garbage!" That was from Lucy of all people. "Only I can talk to Charlie Brown like that, and I'm only doing that to help him!" That's debatable. "Why do you think your opinion matters so much? Nobody cares about what your snotty little mouth has to say!"

"Can it Lucy! You used to be one of my friends, but you're no better than any of these other freaks! You've hung around them so much; you're now one of them! So stop talking! I don't want you in my presence anymore!" Lucy shuts up right then and there. She just stares at her feet, kind of like how I am doing. I feel terrible; thanks to me even the stone hearted Lucy is upset. And not upset in a crabby way, in a depressed way.

"Anything connected with you is horrible Charlie Brown! We are all so sick of having to deal with you! You're wishy-washy, stupid, boring, annoying, creepy, and just all around _**blah**_. I don't want to ever see your face again! And I certainly don't want to see you around Heather either. She and Shermy are perfectly happy together, the last thing anybody needs is you coming around and upsetting everybody! Do you hear me?! Stay away from us!!" And with that she storms off. I feel terrible. In fact, this may be the worst I've ever felt. I don't even want to be alive anymore. How can I even face the world? Everything Violet said was true. I'm nothing but a loser and a creep. At best people tolerate me. That's it. I'm like a plague, and I make my friends around me miserable by being near them! I can't stand it. I've lost all hope. Why should I even bother anymore? My eyes start filling up with tears. I can't cry in public! But I can't control it! Why do I even bother, no one thinks anything of me anyway, it's not like me crying in front of them is going to make them think any less of me…it would be impossible for anybody to do so. I take another look around. Lucy is still staring at the ground and Schroeder is actually putting his arm around her shoulder. Marcie looks really upset and Peppermint Patty looks like she is about to blow. Linus looks absolutely shocked. The other Patty mouths a 'sorry' to me, but it doesn't matter. It's just a token gesture to alleviate her guilt. I can't stand being around here anymore. I don't what I'm going to do, but I just can't stand it anymore. I hate my life. I walk away from everybody and head home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

[Peppermint Patty]

I have never been so angry in my entire life! Here I am having a nice night with Chuck and then all of this happens! It's insane! And I'm not mad at Chuck either! I know how crazy he is for that Little Red Haired Girl…ugh I can't stand calling her that! It's like she some kind of goddess! I don't blame him, she's so pretty and I'm ugly! How can I blame him for liking her? And I know he's liked her since before he even met me! But I still care about the kid! And I won't stand for what just happened! He's a shy kid, there's nothing wrong with that. And there's nothing wrong with getting tongue tied! It must have taken a lot for him to go up and talk to her… and for people to ridicule him because he messed up…that's just cruel. And then he has all of his hopes and dreams crushed by Heather herself…it's not fair. He finally works up some courage, and he gets shot down! It's not fair! And then that brat Violet! ARGH!!! I can barely think I'm so angry. Those things she said to him were inexcusable! Absolutely inexcusable!

Chuck deserves better than this! He's a nice, sweet, boy. Why can't anything ever go right for him?! It's not right! He deserves so much better…

Marcie, Linus, Schroeder, Lucille, and I are standing together. The four of them are melancholy…not me though, I'm enraged. Marcie is the first to speak up.

"I think somebody should go and talk to him, I really don't want him to do anything rash. He needs a friend right now; he doesn't think he has any."

"I'm going too; I can't see my best friend like this. He's had low blows before, but I have no idea how he's going to recover from this." Marcie and Linus run after Chuck leaving me with Lucille. There are a few moments of awkward silence before she opens her mouth.

"I can't believe that Violet. I'm going to knock her block off!" That's it! I've had it with Lucille; she is the most hypocritical person I've ever met!

"WHAT DO YOU CARE!?!" She looks absolutely stunned. "You are just as bad to Chuck as she is!!! When did you ever care how he felt?! Chuck is a mess of a person, and it's thanks to people like you! He needs people supporting him, not kicking him every time he falls! All you care about is how Violet was trash talking you!" Lucy looks angry, but in a historical first, backs down!

"I don't care about him like you do Peppermint Patty, but he is my friend deep down…it doesn't matter though. I'm still knocking the block of off that prissy little snob!"

I decide I'll take any allies I can, Violet is one of the popular girls at Chuck's and Lucille's school. "Fine Lucille, you can tag along, but I'm knocking off Violet's block!"

Lucy gives off a smile, "Let's do this partner!" I don't think Lucille and I have ever been close friends…or friends at all, but there are always times where exceptions need to be made for the greater good.

We head up to Violet and the other Patty. Patty looks at me with disgust, like apparently it's a crime for me to have the same name as her!

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"You stay out of this Patty! We're here for Violet!" Violet rolls her eyes at us. "I am furious at you for how you treated Chuck!" Lucille fires up.

"Yeah, who do you think you are you little bratty snot!?"

"I was being candid! I don't want him around anymore, I'm sick of dealing with him! You want me to not be sincere." Lucille grabs her by the collar.

"I'll show you sincere!" I hold her back; Lucille isn't taking this from me.

"Let me deal with this Lucille. I don't know what you're problem is, but I am not letting you get away with what you said to Chuck! He has feelings too? Have you ever stopped to think about what he's going through?!" That little good-for-nothing starts laughing.

"Why do you even care? Hah! It's not like you even like boys! Maybe if I was talking about Marcie I could understand why you'd care, but Charlie Brown!? Then again he's not much of a guy, so I guess even you can make exceptions!" Patty and Lucy look at me with great apprehension, which they have every reason to do so. But I am going to do this the right way. I am going to do this dignified, lady-like way.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah!"

And in a split second, Violent is lying on the ground dazed with a black eye. I spit on her and then threaten her, "Now you listen to me Violet, I don't want to see YOU anywhere near Chuck again! You got that!?!" I then proceed to call her a few choice words that I am not at liberty to repeat. Patty helps her up and walks away while Violet sticks her tongue out at me. Lucille gives me a high-five.

"Well Peppermint Patty, I didn't think you had it in you!" Oh but I know I did, nobody is messing with Chuck anymore!

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

[Charlie Brown]

"Charlie Brown! Wait up!" Linus and Marcie are chasing after me, trying to show me pity no doubt. I think I just want to be left alone though.

"Hey, how're you holding up Charlie Brown?" I don't even respond, I just keep walking looking down at my feet. Linus knows quite well how I'm holding up. "Look, don't let those things Violet said get to you. And I mean I know it seems bad, but there are plenty of other girls out there besides Heather." I've spent my entire life trying to work up the nerve to talk to "Heather" and he thinks I can just shake it off!?!

"Linus, I know you're trying to help, but I'm really not in the mood."

"Come on Charles, it's alright. We're here for you. You know Violet was wrong, you have friends who deeply care about you. And you certainly aren't a creep or anything like that."

"Thanks Marcie." That came out as half sincere/half sarcastic. I don't care though; I've had it with all of this. Nothing ever goes right for me.

"We all have days like these Charles." I know that she's trying to help, but that really makes me mad.

"Yeah maybe that's so Marcie, but how come I have them everyday! Everyday I have to deal with total failure and ridicule. Nothing ever goes my way, nothing!" I start tearing up again, "and I thought that today, of all days, was going to be different. Things were finally going to look up for Charlie Brown!" I can feel my hands starting to shake. I clench my fists. "But did they? No! And now I'm nothing! I have nothing to be excited for anymore. I'm just a nothing!" I sit down and start to sob a little bit. I must look like a pathetic site, but what does it even matter anymore? Marcie comes over to my side and wipes away some of the tears with the bottom of her shirt. Linus silently offers me his blanket. He's right about one thing; it does offer a modest sensation of security, but not enough.

"It's alright Charles; we are here for you; and not just Linus and I but Schroeder, Lucy, Peppermint Patty, and even Frieda." I just sigh, Peppermint Patty must be angry at me again.

"I really blew it with Patty. She's got to be angry at me. I saw her, she was gritting her teeth."

"Not with you Charlie Brown, she was angry at Violet. We all were."

"Besides Charles, I'd say Peppermint Patty cares for you the most out of all of us." Then why isn't she here right now?! She doesn't care about me, nobody cares about me. Violet is right, nobody is ever going to like me. I'm going to die alone. "Charles?"

I stand up and start walking away from the two of them, "I'm going to bed."

"Please Charles…" Marcie tries to follow me but Linus holds her back.

"I think Charlie Brown needs a little bit of time alone…" I don't need a little bit of time alone, I need an eternity alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

Here comes the World War I Flying Ace ready to embark on his next mission of utmost importance. I've just gotten word from Allied Command that the Bloody Red Baron is flying once more. Obviously, Allied Command ignored all of their men, and called on me to do it again!

Manfred von Richthofen was his name, the Red Baron. 80 men tired and 80 men died trying to shoot him out of the sky! He is the pride of the German skies, and my arch nemesis. We've fought many times before; it's now personal between us. I board my Sopwith Camel and take off! He's located on the border of France, on a scouting mission; my job is to take him out. At least it is the summer months; it isn't pleasant trying to dogfight with ice on your wings. This time there won't be any Christmas truces though, today it ends.

I spot him in my view at 2:00. He has yet to notice me so I take advantage of that fact. I open fire! A hail of bullets ejects from my Sopwith Camel, but that Bloody Red Baron rolled out of the way! Darn it! I lost him!

_Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!_

He's firing at me! I pull up on the throttle and am able to get out of the way. I've still lost him though, where is he?! More bullets! Some of the bullets singed the side of my plane, but nothing consequential. I see him out of the corner of my eye and maneuver my plane behind him. I open fire!

"Guter Versuch Herr Snoopy!" That darn Kraut is taunting me! I fire some more but he is able to get behind me. He opens fire! My wing! My wing is hit, I'm going down!

"Curse you Red Baron!" He bested me again! That Bloody Baron! I won't die though; I refuse to let him win! I pull up on the throttle to try and gain control, but to no avail. I got to take a chance. I jump out of the Sopwith Camel and deploy my parachute. I see him laughing at me! With a roar, he is on his way. We each know that we'll meet on some other day.

That's a problem for another day though, I need to focus on surviving. The Baron may have let me live, but any Krauts on the boarder won't be so…forgiving. I need to duck through barbwire and trenches. I'm on the French border and the fighting has been rough. Things have been getting ugly.

My face hits the dirt and I crawl through the trenches. I look up on occasions to make sure the coast is clear, but quickly get down and duck through cover. It's a long journey, and I make a few close calls, but I am able to keep myself alive.

I spot a sight for sore eyes! A small French Café that I know is friendly to the Allied cause. I have visited there many times before. A little bit of root beer is just what I need in these trying times! I duck in, and peer around, just to make sure there aren't any spies lurking around. The French waitress is a familiar sight; a young woman with shoulder-length hair and thick glasses.

"Oh hello Ace, it's good to see you again, how goes the battle?" I just give her a good _bleah_. "The Red Baron got you again huh? Well sit down; I'll fix you up some root beer." She walks off into the back room and I look around, the café is fairly worn down; a by product of this long and drawn out war. I'm the only patron, I guess being so close to the battlefield means that this café doesn't get much business. I'm surprised it's still around at all. "Here you go Snoopy." The young bar maid slides me the drink and I start to quaff it down. I begin to think of the horrors of this war, and of my girl back home. Oh how I miss her so! When will this war end!?

Suddenly, knocking can be heard on the front door. I stay on guard; you never know who it can be. It may be some German soldiers or even the Red Baron himself! They may have followed me here!

"Hey Marcie, glad you could have me over at this hour." Ah, it's one of my staunchest allies: Peppermint Patty! She flies our bomber; I've had to defend her on a few missions. She looks very upset; not that I can blame her: war is hell. "How was he Marcie?"

"He's really upset, Linus and I tried to console him, but I don't think we were able to help him at all." Sigh, war has so many casualties; you never know who it may be. Whoever they are talking about must have been in here before, probably lost someone close to him.

"I don't know what we're going to do about him…it's not fair! Why do these things always have to happen to him!? Why can't he ever catch a break?" I see her start to tear up.

"I don't know sir. I wish I had the answers." I didn't know Peppermint Patty was this French Maid's superior.

"Please stop calling me sir…"

"You should talk to him; you didn't say anything to him before. He thinks you are angry with him again."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me Marcie; he's so caught up with the Little Red Haired Girl! She's so perfect, and I'm just so…" she starts to cry. "…I'm just so ugly. He's never going to like a girl like me…" During war time, the last thing anyone needs to deal with is love problems. I understand better than anybody. I go up to Peppermint Patty and plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

_Poor Sweet Baby…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

_Poor Sweet Baby…._ The Little Red Haired Girl is never going to call me that. Never. She's never going to go to a dance with me or marry me or anything. And to be quite honest, I'm never going to get that from anybody, I'm doomed to live alone.

I approach my house. My "loyal and loving" companion, Snoopy, is of course no where to be seen. I enter the house, Sally is watching T.V. She sees me and looks at me with a scowl. "My sweet baboo never asked me to the carnival! But I heard from Eudora that he was there with Marcie!?! Why didn't you tell me! I feel cheated." I am not in the mood for this.

"Not now Sally, I'm going to bed." I walk past her and shut my bedroom door. I just need to get to sleep; I want to forget everything about this day. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find out that it's all just been one big nightmare. Maybe none of this ever happened. That's the only hope I have.

_To be continued…._


	7. Friday

It's Your Week Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 6

Friday

"You are worthless Charlie Brown!" Violet approaches me screaming. A second Violet comes from behind, "You are nothing but a creep!" I try to run away from them but I am cut off by a third Violet, "You are going to be alone forever!" The three of them start laughing. I rush past them and run away. I keep running, but I don't seem to be getting any distance.

"Charlie Brown! Help!" I look back and see Marcie surrounded by the three bullies from Monday, who are in the place of the Violets. The three of them are laughing at her, and are stomping her glasses, "Help Charlie Brown! Help!" I try to stop them; I try to walk over to them but I can't move. I'm paralyzed!

"Charlie Brown! There she is! The Little Red Haired Girl!" Linus is behind me, and off in the distance is the Little Red Haired Girl. I can run again! I run towards her and she looks at me, but as I keep running towards her, she keeps moving away. I stop, I can't keep up. Once I stop, the Little Red Haired Girl turns into Peppermint Patty! She gives me a blank stare.

"Poor, Sweet, Baby." And with that she disappears!!

………..

I wake up in a cold sweat…what a nightmare.

……**...……………………………………………………………………………………….**

I'm tired: physically, mentally, and emotionally. I had a horrible night's sleep. First off, it took me forever to get to sleep, thanks to everything that has been on my mind. Once I finally did get to sleep, I was plagued with nightmares the entire night. I'd have a nightmare, wake up in a cold sweat, and then it'd take me a good amount of time to get back to sleep only to be woken up again. I don't feel any motivation to even get out of bed; now that the Little Red Haired Girl is taken, why should I even bother? And to make matters even worse, this is my second to last day of freedom before I am shipped off to summer camp. I really feel like my life is utterly over.

I had my bland cold cereal for breakfast and intend to just watch TV all day. I don't want anything horrible to happen to me today, I just want to stay inside and avoid any trouble that's going to come my way. I don't want to deal with anybody. No Violet, no Lucy, no Joe Agate, no anybody.

"Big brother!!!" Ugh, except Sally… "There's somewhere here at the door for you!" Who is it at this early hour? Maybe it's Peppermint Patty or Marcie…

"Hey Charlie Brown, how're you doing?" It's Schroeder of all people…

"Oh, hey Schroeder, I'm hanging in there."

"Yeah, I know yesterday was rough for you." That's the understatement of the century! "Well let me give you a little advice. Whenever I'm feeling down, I listen to some Brahms. I'd suggest doing that, Charlie Brown." I appreciate Schroeder's gesture of friendship, but I doubt Brahms is going to really make me feel any better.

"Thanks Schroeder…"

"No problem, anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow Snoopy for the day. Do you mind?" What could Schroeder want with Snoopy?

"Yeah, he's sleeping in the back; you can go talk to him."

He nods and walks off, "Remember, Brahms." I look out the window and see him talk to Snoopy. Snoopy eagerly responds to whatever Schroeder says, and the two walk off together.

I go back to the T.V. to see that my sister Sally has already changed the channel on me. I groan and walk out the door, I'm not going to bother to try and fight with her over it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

I head to the wall to do some thinking. For some reason, I seem to be naturally drawn to that wall. It's a pretty bad choice when you want to be alone though, since almost everybody goes to the wall. In fact, within two minutes Lucy walks up to me.

"Hey you 'old blockhead! How're doing?" She seems awfully cheerful.

"Meh."

"Oh you're still upset over yesterday? Get over it Charlie Brown!" Get over it!? How can I just get over it? Everybody is always tearing me down and then treating it like nothing ever happened! "Man, you shouldn't have walked off last night after Violet ripped into you!"…is she serious!?!

"You are kidding me right?"

"No way, it was crazy! After you walked off Peppermint Patty and I went over to Violet and started to argue with her. And then out of nowhere, Peppermint Patty knocked her block off! She slugged her like I've never seen anybody ever slug someone! I've never even hit Linus like that!" Peppermint Patty beat up Violet!?!

"Are you serious?! Why would she do that?"

"What do you think you dolt? We were both upset with her after what she did last night, but Peppermint Patty was at a level of anger that I have never even reached! She was on the war path over you!" On the war path over me…good grief! Violet got hit thanks to me! Oh no…

"I don't think I should believe you, Peppermint Patty wouldn't hit someone because of me."

"Oh you don't think so Charlie Brown? Take a look over yonder!" Violet and Patty were walking by! Oh no, I don't want to deal with Violet again!! But she's avoiding me! She's walking to the other side of the road! And she has a black eye!?! Lucy was right! Violet sticks her nose up as she passes by while Patty gives me a quick smile. Wow! "Peppermint Patty also told Violet that she doesn't want her going anywhere near you ever again!"

"She did all of that…for me?"

"Yeah, haven't you listened to a word I said? That girl is crazy! But I guess any girl who can slug Violet is alright in my books! I'll see you later Charlie Brown! I'm heading over to my honey-bunny's house!" I wave goodbye to her and she heads off, her head hung high like always. Peppermint Patty punched out Violet for me? I can't believe it, but why would Lucy lie about something like this?

I just stare off into the distance; maybe I should go and talk to Peppermint Patty about last night, but she probably wouldn't want to bring it up again. In fact, I don't even know if I would want to talk about it… it would just remind me of all the horrible things Violet said to me, and how they are all true. I just stare for some time. Who knows how long: five minutes, fifteen minutes, a half hour? Eventually Frieda walks up to me.

"Hey Charlie Brown, it's nice to see you." She seems a little nervous.

"Hi Frieda…" I'm not sure how to react to her, she's obviously trying to comfort me about yesterday, but she's the type to dodge the issue.

"It sure is a nice day out today huh? I really think it's nice. It's warm, but not very humid. I can't stand the humidity because it always messes up my naturally curly hair." Frieda prides herself on being a good conversationalist. She's so good at talking that it's impossible to get a word in edgewise. "So I'm sorry about what happened last night Charlie Brown, I should have stayed to stick up for you." She's feeling guilty over leaving after Violet started ripping on her.

"You don't have to feel bad for me Frieda…"

"I know what you are going through though Charlie Brown, a lot of the girls in school don't like me either. I talk too much and I get on everybody's nerves." I thought Frieda was one of the popular girls? What's she going on about? "Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're not the only one who has problems…well maybe that's not the best way of putting it; that sounds bitter which isn't what I'm trying to go for here. All I'm trying to say is that you aren't alone Charlie Brown. And you can get through this." Frieda looks nervous. I never thought about it like this before. I didn't know Frieda was having all of these problems of her own. I feel really guilty right now.

"Thanks a lot Frieda, I really mean it. I didn't know you had those problems… I'm glad you understand. But I don't understand, I mean you are such a nice girl, why would people not like you."

"For the same reason that people don't like you Charlie Brown. Some people can be cruel, but that doesn't mean we have to go around hating ourselves because of it."

"I suppose that may be true for you, but you're not the wishy-washy block-"

"Charlie Brown, you are a blockhead, just like I am an annoying chatterbox. But you are a nice guy, a really nice guy, and that's all that matters. Who cares if you aren't the world's best manager; I'm certainly not the world's best outfielder! What matters is how hard you try, and one day soon, all that effort is going to pay off for you Charlie Brown. Trust me on this." I never thought I'd be having a deep conversation with Frieda, but maybe she's right, maybe sometime soon things will get better.

"Thanks Frieda. I sincerely mean it too." She smiles at me.

"We'll lick this old world yet Charlie Brown! You promise me that you'll hang in there?"

I give her a smile and shake her hand, "I promise".

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

Here's the world famous Secret Agent going undercover for his latest mission. That piano playing kid has me doing surveillance for him, to ensure that his piano practice goes smoothly. I'm hiding in the room next to his living room, with a clear view of him and his piano. If he gives me the signal, I am to carry out my objective. But for now, I must wait. He's playing some Beethoven on the piano; a soothing song, but I mustn't loose myself in the music. I must remain vigilant!

Right on schedule, my target enters the living room. "Hi honey!" Schroeder doesn't acknowledge her; he just stares at his piano keys. A more dedicated man I have never known. She leans her back on the piano; I can see his face start to get red with anger. "I was doing some thinking Schroeder…"

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Ha! I like the cut of his jib! She gives him a dirty look and then continues.

"I was thinking, when we get married we could have three kids and form a rock band. One could play the guitar, one could play the bass, and the third could play the drums. You'd of course play the piano and I would be the lovely lead singer!" Schroeder stops playing and stares at her.

"There are two major problems in your theory. First off, I would never abandon my principals and sink to playing _rock_ music." I notice a look of disgust on his face. That Schroeder can be such a snob sometimes, what's wrong with rock?! "And secondly and most importantly Lucy…" He then slams on the keys of the piano creating enough force to cause her to get thrown off, "we will _never_ be getting married!!"

Lucy regains her balance and leans back on the piano. "My Aunt Marian was right, not only shouldn't you marry a musician; you shouldn't even try to reason with them!" He just ignores her and continues playing. "Schroeder? Is this our song? Is this the song that is going to be playing on the day of our wedding?"

Schroeder stops again and stares. "Lucy, are you after a kiss? Is that what you want? If you get a kiss right now, would you leave me alone for the rest of the day?" Her face lights up. She turns around and faces him.

"Yes!"

"Very well then, please close your eyes, I need a moment to prepare." Lucy obliges. She puckers up and leans over to him. Schroeder winks at me. It's go time!

Here comes the world famous Secret Agent, ready to charm the enemy. Her lips are puckered; I am prepared to please her. I give her a nice big wet one. She instantly opens her eyes and stares for a moment in absolute shock. _Not bad sweetie, but I've certainly had better kissers!_

"Ugh! I've been kissed by a dog! I have dog germs! Somebody disinfect my mouth! Call the paramedics! Call the army, I need to be quarantined! AHHH!" She runs right out of the house. Schroeder gives me a high-five. Mission accomplished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

"I'm surprised to see you outside Charlie Brown. I was afraid you'd lock yourself in your room for days after last night." I'm pretty surprised I didn't do that myself.

"Sally took control of the TV remote."

"Oh, I know how that is." He frowns; Lucy always changes the channel on him when he is in the middle of watching something. "Well, I know last night was rough on you Charlie Brown. But least things couldn't get worse." I hate when people say that. No matter how bad something is, there is always the very likely possibility that things can get worse.

"Thanks a lot Linus." I don't veil my sarcasm. He leans on the wall. I hadn't really moved from my spot here. Once Frieda left I just stayed and thought about what she said. I am glad to know that I am not completely alone, although Frieda and I are still miles apart. I talked to Shermy very briefly as well. All he really offered was a 'no hard feelings' thing. Whatever, he couldn't possibly know how crazy I am over the Little Red Haired Girl.

"Well Charlie Brown, the question is…as it always is with you, what do you do now?"

I shrug, "What is there for me to do? The Little Red Haired Girl, the girl I've been crazy about for years, is going out with Shermy. She knows I like her, and that doesn't matter to her. What can I do?"

"Well Charlie Brown, the one thing you don't do is give up. As written in James 5:11, 'Indeed we count them blessed who endure. You have heard of the perseverance of Job and seen the end _intended by_ the Lord—that the Lord is very compassionate and merciful.' Of course, I certainly wouldn't say you had it as bad as Job did." Well good grief, I don't think anyone had it as bad as Job did. But Linus is right, if Job can do it, I should be able to as well. But even still, I basically have no chance with the Little Red Haired Girl. Do I keep chasing the impossible?

"So I should keep trying with the Little Red Haired Girl?"

"You finally got to talk to her yesterday Charlie Brown. Was she the avatar of perfection that you had always dreamed of? I'll bet you she probably wasn't." What is he getting at? "You need to do some thinking Charlie Brown, is she really the girl of your dreams?" I've spent so many years longing after her, but yesterday she rejected me in a manner of a minute. Maybe she really isn't the girl I want…. Oh good grief! What am I saying!?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

Another easy win for Peppermint Patty's Pelicans! We decimated that team like it was Chuck's! And it was an especially sweet victory because it was the team that Thibault switched over to, and trust me, there is no love lost between our team and him. Thank god for baseball, it really helps me keep my mind off of some of life's less wonderful things. "All right, great game everybody! Everybody come on over! I got an announcement to make." My players gather 'round the pitcher's mound. I notice Marcie stumble over. She's without a doubt the worst player on my team, she knows nothing about baseball, but since I kicked off Thibault I needed a replacement. And she's certainly not Lucille bad! Jose Peterson is my best player, next to me of course. He's a cocky one, but boy can he slug em! Franklin is a good player too, and he has a knack for leading. Roy is also a valuable player, but I don't think he'd make as good a leader as Franklin. Roy is a very passive kind of guy; very shy and all. He reminds me of 'ole Chuck, which is funny cause it was Roy who introduced me to Chuck in the first place!

"All right everybody! I want to first congratulate you all on a game very well played!" They all cheer. "We really stuck it to those guys didn't we?! This may be another perfect season!" That gets the boys (and Marcie) even more fired up! I love being a manager; nothing is more uplifting than your team cheering for ya! "Unfortunately, I've got some bad news. As you may or may not know, I'm going to be going to camp this summer for two weeks! I leave on Sunday! Now in the past this hasn't been much of a problem, but unfortunately I wasn't able to reschedule this one game that we have to play next week against Calvin Coolidge Elementary's Terrible Tigers! That's why I am selecting Franklin here to be acting manager for the next two weeks! He's a dedicated player and has a good head on his shoulders! I'm sure he'll lead you guys to victory the same way I always do!" My team cheers and Franklin blushes. "Just remember what we went over in spring training and we'll do fine!"

My team disperses and I start gathering the equipment. Roy follows me and helps me clean up. "So you excited to go to camp this year Patty?"

"Yeah, it'll be alright. How come you don't go anymore Roy?"

"Eh, you know, camp isn't for me." As I said before, that Roy is a shy one. I heard when he first met Chuck; he was almost completely in hysterics over his loneliness. It's funny that Chuck of all people was able to help Roy with being lonely. "So, is Charlie Brown going this year?"

"Yeah, I was talking to him about it two days ago. He's going to go."

"How's he been doing?" Ugh, I wasn't hoping he wouldn't ask. I still feel terrible for what happened to the poor kid last night, and I've really been just trying to keep my mind off of it.

"Eh, same old." I shrug.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah", I shouldn't be trying to avoid thinking about what happened last night though. I really should be talking to Chuck right now. Yeah I slugged that no good Violet but I still haven't tried to make 'ole Chuck feel better.

"Out of my way four-eyes!" What's going on!?! Franklin runs up to me.

"Peppermint Patty, that kid over there just pushed Marcie over!" Oh no! Not this again! I run past Franklin and my suspicions are put to rest. I see Marcie getting up brushing herself off and Thibault laughing at her.

"You don't look half bad in the dirt four-eyes! Granted you'd look even better in the kitchen! What are you doing playing ball!?!" On top being irritable and easily provoked, Thibault is also a huge male chauvinist. "Everyone knows girls can't play baseball! You are dragging your team down! It's a good thing I left; I wouldn't be caught dead on the same team as you!" What does that little slug have against Marcie?! She's just standing there taking it too!

"Shut your mouth Thibault! Every time you were up at bat I pitched a no hitter! You shouldn't talk! You just got creamed by a girl!" He smirks.

"I'd hardly call you a girl Peppermint Patty!" ….that little toad! Who does he think he is!?!

"Why I aught to…" I raise my fist; I'm going to slug this little Neanderthal! I'll rip his obnoxious sideburns right off!

Marcie pulls me back, "Maybe Mr. Thibault is right sir. I'm no good at baseball. In fact, I rather hate the sport." Thibault starts to smile.

"Well looks like she has some common sense after all! Look Peppermint Patty, she's terrible! Let me back on your team. These guys I'm with now are small time! Come on, you know how good I am! It's win-win!" I can't stand this twerp's audacity!

"I wouldn't let you on the team if you were the last second baseman on earth!"

"Pft, it's your loss. You're going to be stuck with four-eyes over here. You're going to deny her of her true calling; a long and productive life in the kitchen!" Argh! Where does this slime ball get off!?! I can see Marcie is starting to shake a little bit. If he makes her cry I'll cream him!

"How can you say those things Mr. Thibault? Do you really think you are superior to us based on gender alone?" He laughs.

"Of course I do! You two are a bunch of good for nothings! You couldn't do anything without me!" I see a small smile form on Marcie's face.

"Is that so?" Suddenly _POW!_ Marcie decked him! Marcie decked Thibault! "It looks like you might need a nurse right now Mr. Thibault." He lays there moaning.

"Haha! Great job Marcie! I didn't think you had it in ya!"

"I feel terrible for resorting to violence sir, but that Thibault just makes me so mad!"

"You and me both, Marcie. You and me both!" We walk away from him. He gets up, gives us a scowl, and walks away. I'm sure I'll be dealing with that toad again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

"Out of my way you wuss!" Thibault charges past me. He looks like he's in a hurry to get out of here. He's got a black eye and looks embarrassed. I can't say I feel bad for him, I can't stand that punk. Anyway, I can see Peppermint Patty and Marcie in the distance. After talking to Linus I decided I might as well go over to them and show them that I'm okay. Roy waves to me as I head over and I return the favor. I admit after I started hanging out with Peppermint Patty, I don't talk to Roy that much anymore, but he's still a nice guy. As I head closer to the two girls, Marcie notices me.

"Charles!" she runs over to me and gives me a big hug. I start to blush; I'm certainly not used to being on the receiving side of a hug. "I was so worried about you! Are you alright?!"

"Calm down Marcie, it's not like Chuck has been off at war or anything. It's good to see you though Chuck, I'm glad you came over here."

"Thanks you two. I guess I just wanted to come over here and tell you I'm doing alright. I'm still upset over yesterday, but I've been doing some thinking, and I guess I'll manage." The two of them just stare at me, I guess I'm not very convincing.

"Are you sure Charles? Cause I understand if…"

"Come on Marcie, I don't think Chuck needs to dwell on things!"

"No it's alright Marcie, I appreciate the concern. Anyway, I also wanted to thank you guys. Marcie, I know I was really out of it and I probably treated you like a jerk; but I'm really glad you came to my side last night." Marcie smiles at me, I look at Peppermint Patty, she just sighs. "And you Patty, I heard what you did to Violet. I can't thank you enough. I wish I was man enough to stand up to her."

She blushes, "Aww, anytime Chucko!" Chucko? I start to feel nervous though, I know what I have to say.

"And um, I'm really sorry about last night. When I saw the Little Red Haired Girl, I completely blew you off. That was really horrible of me. I feel absolutely ashamed of myself." She looks down at her feet.

"No it's alright Chuck; I know how much you like that Little Red Haired Girl. I-I really wish things went better for you yesterday. You really deserve a girl like her." No I don't. I'm nothing. "Well anyway, I'm going to miss the 'ole ball field these next two weeks. You want to throw the ball around for a bit Chuck?" That would be nice.

"Sure thing Patty." I turn over to Marcie, "Do you want to join us?"

She starts to laugh, "Oh no thanks, I think I've had enough baseball for one day…or lifetime! I'll see you guys around!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I can't hit, I can't pitch, I can't run, I sure can't lead, but at least I can throw and catch a baseball. Granted, I've missed a few of Peppermint Patty's throws, but not enough to make me feel like a complete fool; only like a minor fool. She's not trying to throw anything difficult or anything, this is just a friendly game of catch.

"You excited for camp Chuck?" As she asks me she throws me a fairly slow ball that I'm able to catch without too much effort. I throw the ball back, though it doesn't get much distance; she has to close the distance between us to catch it.

"Not really, I figure it's just going to be the same as any other year." She throws me a fast ball.

"Last year you beat Joe Agate in marbles. Wasn't that pretty cool?" She's right, though that was probably a one time fluke.

"I don't think something like that is going to happen again. Besides, if Joe Agate is there, he's going to go out of his way to make my life miserable." It's not like any of us kids can do anything about him either at camp since his dad owns the trading post.

"Aw come on Chuck, I'll make sure you at least try to have fun this summer. At least I don't have to come sneaking into camp this time. No summer school this year!" Peppermint Patty pretty much alternates her summers between going to camp and going to summer school, so this was a very good thing for her.

"Ah, congratulations Patty!"

"Thanks Chuck, now if I can beat the 'ole school board, you can at least get through camp!" I throw her another ball that turns into a pathetic grounder.

"We'll see about that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After about thirty minutes of playing catch, we grew bored of throwing the ball around. We decided to take a breather and sit down by the tree near the baseball field, like we've done so many times before. Once more, the sun is setting and another day is about to end. I hear Peppermint Patty sigh and I take a glance at her. She looks very pretty, in her own weird way. But she also looks kind of sad. She's staring at the sunset with a sort of vacant look. This is how she was acting on Monday night when we were at the park. She seemed really out of it then (until of course she started to flip out at me).

"Hey Patty, is something wrong? You're unusually quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing Chuck." I know she's lying, because I've said 'it's nothing' to plenty of people before when I was completely miserable. I know that 'it's nothing' means that everything in the world is wrong!

"Come on, you were like this Monday night. Is something bothering you?"

"Eh, it's just some stuff going on at home…" Problems at home? From what I understand she usually has a very happy home life.

"Like what?"

"It's my dad. He's been really out of it lately. This week is the anniversary of my mom's…passing… I was too young to remember her, but it's really upsetting him. He's been trying to keep strong around me, but when he doesn't think I'm around, he sits in his armchair and just stares at the wall. Sometimes he even starts crying…" Oh man, I feel like an eel. This has been bugging her for the past week, but I've been too absorbed in my own problems that I never bothered to see what was wrong with her.

"Patty, I'm really sorry. I know how that can be. Sometimes my dad gets depressed too. I know it's really tough." She looks at me and smiles.

"I know Chuck. I know he loves me too much to let himself give up. I just feel bad for him and I feel guilty because I just don't miss my mom like he does. I wish I could remember her." That's something I don't know anything about. At least I have been lucky enough to have both of my parents. To live without a mom, I don't know how I'd get by.

"I'm really sorry…"

"Oh it's alright Chuck, I'm glad you asked though. That was thoughtful of ya."

"I don't deserve any thanks, I should have asked a long time ago, but I've been so self-absorbed."

"It's okay Chuck, it really is. We all know how down you've been lately. And I really want to help you out."

"That's really nice of you, but I don't think there's much you can do. I mean, the problem is 100% me."

"Well let's hear it then Chuck. I may not have a psychiatric booth like Lucille, but I still want you to get off your chest whatever you need." Why should I bother? Anytime someone wants me to talk about why I feel so depressed I get interrupted every five seconds about 'oh it's not that bad' or 'it's just all in your mindset'. And that kind of talk just makes me feel even worse than when I began.

"I don't know, you're not going to want to hear about any of this. I mean.."

"Come on Chuck, I'm not going to tell anybody or anything. I really just want to help. If you tell someone (who isn't going to pull apart every word you say like Lucille would) it'll make you feel better. Trust me!"

"Oh fine... I guess the thing is… Well it's just…" I don't even know where to begin. It's overwhelming when you try to put everything you've been thinking in words!

"It's alright, take your time Chuck." She gives me a little encouraging smile. I take a deep breath and try to relax myself. I'm just going to say what's been on my mind.

"It's like…every moment of my life is mocking me. That's how it feels, I know it sounds terrible and I shouldn't ever say that and it isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be but that's how it feels!" I expect to be stopped, but she just nods at me. "…it's just everything. I can't do anything. I mess everything up. Nothing ever goes my way and whenever something happens that I get hopeful about it all comes crashing down on me. Every time! Without fail! It's like somebody is writing a story where everything has to go wrong for me! It's almost like I have no choice in the matter, nothing ever goes right. And nobody likes me for any of it either. I try to do my best and be a nice guy, but that's never good enough. I'm always either being snubbed or chewed out! People seem to get a rise out of seeing me unhappy! I'm just so sick of it. And I've always tried to hold out for things to get better. Like maybe I'll win this time or maybe one day soon I'll be able to talk to the Little Red Haired Girl." I shouldn't have mentioned her…this is always where Peppermint Patty explodes on me, when I bring her up. I see a frown quickly appear on her face, but she gets rid of it quickly and nods at me to continue. "…but each day I feel less and less like there really is any hope. Things aren't going to get better. They are getting progressively worse every day! What's the sense in life if you don't have any hope for things to get better?" I stop for a moment, I know what I need to say next, but I don't want to say it. Peppermint Patty looks at me.

"Please Chuck, continue."

I sigh, "I'm going to be alone forever Patty. No one likes me now and there's little to indicate that changing ever. I am going to be lonely for ever. I've really lost all hope…" I stare at the ground. I shouldn't have opened my mouth; no one needs to hear all of this.

"Well Chuck, I know what it's like to be lonely like that: to be completely hopeless. I've had that happen before." She sighs, "But, I'll tell you this. You are wrong about nobody ever liking you Chuck. I know for a fact, someone out there really likes you. You just got to hang in there." Ugh, I hear this every time from Linus. Just because they keep saying that there is someone out there for me, doesn't mean that she is going to be created. I understand they are trying to make me feel better but it's all just words.

"Yeah sure, okay Patty." All of a sudden I feel her arm on my shoulder.

"I know the last thing you want to hear right now is 'oh it's not bad and blah blah blah'. I know that when someone is really down on themselves the only thing that anyone can really do to help is to show that they care. And I want you to know Chuck that I really do care. I'm not really a sensitive gal so I really may not do a good job at showing it, but I really do care about you. And it kills me to see you like this."

"Thanks Patty, it's nice to know that someone cares…" I suppose there is a first time for everything. "And I guess, even though I'm wishy-washy and can't really do anything to ever be of use I do care too about what's going on with you." She starts to laugh. What I said definitely came out wrong.

"Haha, any other gal who didn't know you would probably have been offended at that response Chuck, but I know you mean it in the most sincere and caring way you can." She pauses, "Look Chuck, you have talks with people like this a lot, and I notice it makes you feel better temporarily, but then you slip back into your depression. I know that's something I probably can't stop but I feel that maybe if I tell you everything it may help things." Everything? What's she talking about?

"I'm not sure I get what you are saying Patty." She takes in a deep breath.

"Look Chuck, any other guy would have picked up on it a long time ago, but you are so down on yourself that you would never allow the possibility of what I'm about to tell you." What in the world is she going on about? "You know I flirt with you a lot; Marcie and Linus have mad it apparent to me that you think I'm teasing you when I do that… trust me: I'm not…" Wait, what is she saying? Does that mean…

"Um… what does that mean….?"

"Oh man, you really are dense Chuck… hah hah. Oh boy here it goes…" Dense is one way of putting it; utterly clueless works well too. "Look Chuck, I really like you. And I don't mean just like as a friend. I really like you. As Marcie would say, 'I'm fond of you'."

…………………………………………….. what?!? I stare at Peppermint Patty in absolute shock.

"I really do like you Chuck. Yeah you may not be the greatest pitcher, and you are a bit clueless about things, but you are also one of the nicest guys I've met. Ever since I first met you, I knew you were probably the most sincere person I know." I'm the most sincere person ever?! Wow, I've never thought of myself like that. Man, I can't comprehend this: she likes me? How can anyone like Charlie Brown?! I don't even know what to say!

"I…I…I…." It's hopeless, I have no idea what to say or do! I never saw this coming!

"I'm sorry that it's just plain 'ole me who likes you. No one pretty like the Little Red Haired Girl or Peggy Jean…" Ugh, don't even mention Peggy Jean! I still can't think about her!! "…I just figured maybe it would help if you knew that someone really does like you…I don't know…" She sighs.

"P-p-patty I… I…" …don't have any idea what to say! Augh!!!!!!

"It's alright Chuck…I'm going to get going. Hope you feel better." She pats me on the back and gets up. She gives me a little smile and walks off…..and I just sit there.

I have to say something! I have to talk to her! But I don't. I don't have anything to say. I just sit under the tree and watch her walk away. I think I really blew it this time.

To Be Continued…..


	8. Saturday

It's Your Week Charlie Brown!

By Sean Mahoney

Chapter 7

Saturday

[Snoopy]

Here's the world famous World War One Flying Ace getting ready for his next mission. Allied Command has taken the liberty of waking me up a little bit too early for my liking but duty calls. I have just returned from visiting my mechanic who just read me the riot act about me constantly crashing my vehicle. Those mechanics get on my nerves sometimes; all they do is complain while I am out putting my life on the line. I'd like to remind that bird brain that as a mechanic he's expendable. Flying Aces like myself are a dime a dozen.

General Pershing himself had briefed me on my mission this morning. "It is one of great importance." I am to fly over occupied Luxembourg and ascertain the extent of the German war machine that is present in the country. Great importance my butt! I'm up before the crack of dawn on this summer Saturday for a scouting mission! We need to know if the Germans have any key installations in this small country. I'm up early in the morning, to hopefully avoid detection by Krauts or the Luxembourgians sympathetic to the Germans.

I walk up to my trusty Sopwith Camel; that stupid mechanic is putting the last touches on polishing it.

"IIIIIIIIIII! II I III!" he yells at me.

_Yeah, yeah I'll be careful Woodstock. This is just a scouting mission anyway._ I get into my plane and begin the standard start up procedure. Soon enough I am speeding through the air, on my way to Luxembourg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

I just haven't been able to get any sleep. It's five in the morning and I'm staring outside of my window thinking. Surprisingly my normally lazy dog is up making pretend he's the World War One Flying Ace. Sometimes I really do wonder about him. It's just been too difficult for me to sleep with everything that is one my mind: going to camp, the Little Red Haired Girl rejecting me, but mostly Peppermint Patty's feelings for me. I still can't believe that she actually likes somebody as pathetic as me. I also can't believe I didn't say anything to her last night. A girl goes and tells me she likes me and I don't say a word. Typical Charlie Brown move…

I still can't believe that Peppermint Patty would like me. She was probably just lying to me. She probably felt bad about what happened to me on Thursday night and wanted to make me feel better. Or even worse, what if she is just leading me on?! What if she wants me to think she likes her so she can just make me look like a moron!?! She wouldn't do that, would she?! Even if she did like me, I wouldn't know what to do. I'd make a terrible boyfriend. I'm absolutely clueless! Oh man, what am I going to do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

Here's the world famous World War One Flying Acing flying over Luxembourg at the crack of dawn in his trusty Sopwith Camel. The Krauts have a strong hold over this small nation though I have yet to notice any key military installations. I look down at the streets of Luxembourg City: it's too early in the morning for any citizens to be out but there are plenty of German troops stationed. From what I understand the Luxembourg government is still in charge of the nation but it is heavily pressured by the Germans.

Suddenly the sounds of bullets fill the air! I look behind me only to see _him._

The Red Baron…. Of all the places in Europe he just HAD to be in the same

Airspace as me! He opens fire on me once more but I am able to maneuver my way out of his line of fire for the time being. I end up behind him and start firing; I don't think I'll be able to take him down, but I'd rather be shooting at him then have him shooting at me. The Red Baron doesn't get his name for nothing though; he is able to deftly avoid all of my shots but I must still pursue. To turn around and try to flee would be suicide, I can't outrun him and the last thing I should do is expose my back again. I continue peppering him with my machine gun; I need to get him off my back. He does a nosedive under my plane and out of my view. Frantically I look around my surroundings to see if I can find him but no such luck. Soon enough I am the target once again of the Baron. I try to maneuver so I don't get hit but to no avail.

Once again my plane is spiraling towards the Earth; it really says something about

my life when this sort of thing is recurring. I brace myself for impact, if anyone can

survive a plane crash it surely is me.

_CRASH_

A familiar sight, my Sopwith Camel lies crumbled on the ground as I crawl out of

the wreckage. Woodstock is going to give me holy heck about this. That's the least of my

worries right now though. I'm currently stranded in a territory completely occupied by

the Germans.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

I sit at the breakfast table eating my cold cereal. It's about ten in the morning,

thankfully I was able to get back to sleep and wake up a little later. Man, this was the last

day I'm able to sleep late for two weeks and I wasted it being awake early in the

morning.

My little sister walks into the room, grabs herself the materials needed for some cereal and sits down across from me.

"So, I heard that Peppermint Patty likes you…" How did she know that!? Who told her? Has the word already spread this far. Man I don't want to be at the center of any gossip!

"Who told you that Sally?"

"Well…I think Peppermint Patty told Franklin. Franklin then told Pigpen who then went on to tell Frieda. Frieda told Lucy who told Patty…the other Patty. Patty then told me when I saw her this morning…while YOU were sleeping!" Good grief! Never underestimate the power of gossip! "Well, is it true? Did Peppermint Patty say she liked you? I really can't see you with a girl."

"Gee, thanks Sally. Yeah, she told me she liked me last night…not that it's any of your business." Sometimes I feel she is just too nosey.

"So are you going to see her today!? Are you going to kiss her!?" Sally's previous unconcerned attitude was clearly just a farce. Once I told her myself about what Peppermint Patty said I opened Pandora's Box for her. Now she wants all of the gossip that she can get! Of course I don't know any of the answers to any of her questions. Truth be told they all embarrass me.

"I don't know if she really means it Sally. I mean what if she…"

"You stupid blockhead! Shut up and go kiss her!" Sally storms off in anger leaving me to eat my cold cereal in peace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's about noon and I'm sitting here at Lucy's booth. I need to talk to somebody about this Peppermint Patty business. Lucy's late though, usually she'd be here on time, especially on a day like today; she'd surely be anticipating me coming to talk to her since I am leaving for camp tomorrow.

Here she comes now…and she looks steamed! She looks like she is about to have a very violent outburst and here I am in her path! She sits down at her stand and just angrily stares ahead, saying nothing. You can almost see the smoke coming from her ears. What should I do? I'm sitting here and I need help, but talking to Lucy could be suicide! This is really uncomfortable. I am going to take a chance; I reach over to the can on her disc and drop a nickel into it. That quickly turns her attention to me.

"YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME!!! ALWAYS SO SELF-CENTERED! IT'S ALL ABOUT 'ME! ME! ME!'" Oh man, looks like this is going to be about Schroeder! "Well what about ME? When do I get my due!?! What's that dumb piano have that I don't!?!" I don't know; a pleasant melody? I decide to clear my throat, to show her that I'm here. That move turns out to be a major mistake on my part.

"CAN I HELP YOU?!"

This isn't going to go well, "W-well y-yeah, I already gave you the nickel… I'm here for some psychiatric advice…" She rolls her eyes and shakes the can to make sure that I did in face drop a nickel before.

"What is it this time Charlie Brown? Worried about being completely forgotten when you die? Or are you planning on throwing your summer away wondering if the Little Red Haired Girl will talk to you in twenty years!?" This was a bad idea; this was a really bad idea.

"Well, it's about what happened yesterday. Peppermint Patty told me that she liked me and…"

"Look Charlie Brown! I'm in a VERY foul mood! If you're going to go on telling lies and 'what-if' scenarios then I don't want to hear about it!"

"But I'm not lying! Yesterday Peppermint Patty told me that she actually liked me! What should I do!?!"

"Get your head examined! What do you mean she told you she liked you!? You've got to be going crazy!"

"I'm not Lucy, I'm telling the truth! Peppermint Patty told me yesterday that she likes me!" Lucy is really starting to get on my nerves.

"You're beyond hope Charlie Brown. You're absolutely delusional at this point! Obviously you are still so upset about The Little Red Haired Girl going with Shermy over you that you are imagining that Peppermint Patty likes you as a defense mechanism. Still, it boggles the mind on why your subconscious would choose Peppermint Patty…" WHAT! What kind of load of garbage is this?! Man why do I put up with all of this? "Why Peppermint Patty? Huh? Why would you imagine yourself with someone like her? Why not with somebody as pretty as I am!?!" Oh no please not this again! I know exactly where this is going! "What am I not good enough for you Charlie Brown!?! Well sorry, but I'm not interested in a blockhead like you anyway! Get out of here! I swear all you men are all the same!!"

How the heck do these things happen to me all the time? I get up and leave Lucy's stand. She's still yelling at me for whatever Schroeder said to her earlier today. Sigh, another nickel down the drain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hand me that marker over there Charlie Brown!" I decided to talk to Linus about what happened with Peppermint Patty since his sister was less than helpful. Somehow however I ended up getting stuck helping him with his latest project: preparing posters and pamphlets to bring to camp. He's decided to spread the word of the Great Pumpkin abroad. "Just think, once I show the Great Pumpkin just how devoted I am to him, he'll have to visit my pumpkin patch this year!" Linus is very happy to have me help, since when he tried to explain the Great Pumpkin to his little brother Rerun, his sanity was questioned.

"Linus, what if you don't exactly convert any of the kids at camp?" I don't want to dash his dreams or anything, but reality is reality.

"Oh ye of little faith Charlie Brown! I have a feeling that the kids at camp will be much more open minded than the kids here." I think the real problem is that everyone here doesn't take Linus seriously anymore, so bringing his "scripture" to camp will give him a fresh audience. "And even if they don't, the Great Pumpkin will appreciate the sincere gesture. I truly am a martyr for the cause!" I'm not going to try to convince him otherwise; it is impossible to sway Linus. I continue to help Linus with his preparations for about an hour without being able to bring up Peppermint Patty. I try a couple of times but he is so focused about getting all of this work done that he sort of ignores any questions and starts talking about the Great Pumpkin. Lucy came in at one point as well but she just rolled her eyes at us and then turned on the T.V. I know to not disturb her at the moment lest I want to lose my head and I think Linus has enough sense to know that as well at least.

Eventually we finish working. He probably had us make more flyers than there will be kids at the camp. "That should do it for now, Charlie Brown. I think that the Great Pumpkin will be very pleased with our work."

"Gee Linus that sure is comforting to know." I sit down and rest a bit; I certainly didn't expect to be acting as a missionary today!

"Well anyway Charlie Brown, sorry I was so caught up with all of this. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well Linus, I was talking to Peppermint Patty last night and she told me…"

"…that she likes you?" What? How did he know?

"Did Sally tell you?"

"No, Sally told Eudora and then Eudora told me this morning." Sheesh, the power of gossip strikes again! "Either way, good for you Charlie Brown!"

"But what should I do Linus?! I've never had something like this happen to me before! I've never had a girl tell me that she likes me! What if she's lying to me?!" Linus rolls his eyes.

"Charlie Brown, you're the only guy I know who can turn such a golden opportunity into a catastrophe." How can he be so calm about this? I have no idea what to do! "You really are clueless aren't you Charlie Brown? Peppermint Patty said she likes you, what's holding you back from going out with her?"

"Well, what if she's just lying to me to…"

"Do you really think that she'd do that? In all the years she's known you she's gone out of her way to support you and see the best in you, even when you'd constantly fall on your face." I guess Linus is right; Peppermint Patty probably isn't lying to me. But still, it's just so difficult to comprehend the fact that anyone likes me. "Let me ask you something Charlie Brown, what do you think of her?" What do I think of her? What does it matter what I think of her?

"She's a nice girl and she has always been there for me. She's great to talk to about things and I guess I do kind of like her but…"

"But what Charlie Brown?"

"I don't know Linus, I just have never thought of this before. I had always been hoping that one day I'd get with the Little Red Haired Girl or was preoccupied with Peggy Jean or something. I never really gave Peppermint Patty any thought." Linus is silent for a couple of moments, deep in thought.

"Think hard about it Charlie Brown. You've spent so many years of your life pining over the Little Red Haired Girl and you've only spoken to her once. And what does she do? She goes out with Shermy of all people. Meanwhile there are other girls, like Peppermint Patty who would do anything for you." What does he mean by other girls, plural? Maybe he has a point though. I've wasted so much of my time aiming to be with girls who are way out of my league like the Little Red Haired Girl, Peggy Jean, or even that brief obsession I had with that Mary Jo girl (who Linus quickly stole away anyway…) Meanwhile Peppermint Patty has been my friend for so long and has stuck by me despite embarrassing and frustrating her countless times. Maybe a girl who does stick around me for so long really does care for me!

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" I yell so loudly that I end up knocking Linus off of his feet! I help Linus to his feet and shake his hand. "You are so right Linus! I shouldn't be wasting my life pining from afar when I have someone like Patty who's waiting for me! I got to talk to her right now!"

I rush out of his house, almost knocking little Rerun over as I run past him! "This house seems to get weirder and weirder by the moment."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It wasn't difficult to find Peppermint Patty. As I figured, she's spending her last day before camp at her ball field. Marcie is sitting on the player's bench reading some book while Peppermint Patty throws her baseball against the fence. I approach slowly. I'm still not exactly sure what I am going to say. I mean, I really want to tell Peppermint Patty that I like her but I'm still really nervous. Marcie notices me as I approach and her face seems to lighten up.

"Charles! I wasn't expecting you to come over here! Wow, it's great to see you!" I smile and walk over to Marcie. Peppermint Patty stops throwing the baseball and walks over to us as well.

"Hey Marcie, it's nice to see you too. Are you guys already for camp tomorrow?"

Peppermint Patty has a very smug look on her face, "Well yeah. I'm all packed up Chuck. I'm going to help Marcie here pack for camp later tonight. I swear she'd be completely lost about this camp business without me!"

Marcie tenses up defensively, "You know I'd much rather not go to camp if I could avoid it sir. You're the one who keeps on trying to make me go."

"Don't worry Marcie, I feel the same way you do about camp." Peppermint Patty rolls her eyes.

"You both are so soft! You guys need to learn how to rough it more!" Marcie and I exchange looks and roll our eyes at each other. I notice that she starts giggling a little bit. "So what brings you to our side of town Chuck?"

Well here it comes I suppose, "Well…um there was something I wanted to talk to you about Patty…" I look over at Marcie who is staring at me blankly, "um privately". I don't want to make Marcie feel like she's being excluded…I have to come up with something…I know! "Um it's about baseball; I just need to discuss some things with you about my baseball team.

Marcie sighs, "It's alright Charles. I know what's going on. I'll let you two talk in person. See you tomorrow at camp." She seems upset. Does she know that I like Peppermint Patty? I'd hate to make Marcie feel bad, but I've already come this far in talking to Peppermint Patty.

"Um okay Marcie. I'll see you tomorrow at camp. Have a good night."

"You too Charles." And with that she starts off slowly.

Peppermint Patty calls to her, "Don't forget Marcie, I'll be over at seven!"

Marcie nods and continues to walk off. "I wonder what her problem is. Well anyway, what is it you want to talk about Chuck? If this is about trading me Lucille again though: no means no!"

"Hah hah no, it isn't anything like that; though the offer always remains open!" The two of us laugh a little bit. However on the inside I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. I can't back out of things like this anymore. I have to tell her how I feel right now; I don't care if it kills me! "Um Patty, I was thinking about what you told me yesterday…and how I didn't say anything about it…"

Peppermint Patty's face quickly turns red. "Look Chuck, I'm sorry, I must have come on too strongly yesterday. I have habit of doing that! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Whoa! She's seems like she is as nervous about this as I am!

"Hold on Patty! I really didn't mind what you said at all. And you certainly didn't offend me… I'm just so not used to any girls ever saying they liked me… I never really entertained the notion at all really. When you told me that you liked me…you kind of shocked me." I can't believe I am actually doing this! I feel so nervous yet so liberated at the same time!

"I didn't know you'd be shocked at hearing that Chuck. I mean you really are a great guy. You never give yourself credit. To be honest, I bet that I'm not even the only girl that likes you. In fact, I'm sure that there are a lot of better girls than me out there for you Chuck." I really doubt that. "I wanted to make you happy and everything, but I know you don't like me. I'm not anything like the Little Red Haired Girl." Peppermint Patty really is down on herself. I guess that's kind of how I sound whenever I talk about myself. "I'm not pretty or smart or any of that. I'm just a regular Jane." She stares down at her feet. I can't procrastinate anymore! I have to say this now!

"Who cares about the Little Red Haired Girl?! I spent so many years pining for her from afar. I would have done anything for her and she never gave me the time of day." I can see a look of surprise on Peppermint Patty's face. I don't blame her; I'm pretty shocked about what I am saying as well. "Meanwhile you have stuck by me for so long! It's not your fault I am clueless and oblivious. But once I found out that you did like me I did some thinking and all I care about is being with a girl who cares about me. You're not the Little Red Haired Girl Peppermint Patty; you are a whole lot better! And I know for a fact, that I really really like you!" I can see tears swell up in Peppermint Patty's eyes. Great, I must have said something really stupid. She's probably upset that I compared her to the Little Red Haired Girl or something. Man, why can't I do anything right?

All of a sudden she runs up to me and puts her arms around me and squeezes me like I've never been squeezed before! I feel like I may suffocate from a lack of oxygen, yet at the same time this is the best feeling I've ever had. After I regain my composure from that shock, I put my arms around her. After standing there for a full minute with the only sound being her weak sobs she breaks the silence, "I like you too Chuck… I really like you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I think that I may be the happiest I've been since I first got Snoopy. After telling Peppermint Patty how I feel it seems like a great weight has been lifted off of my shoulders! I feel like we are both glowing, it's just so hard to describe it.

"This has been some week, huh Chuck?"

"You said it Patty!" It really has been quite a week. I got my butt kicked in baseball, got belittled by a bunch of bullies, finished school for the year, made two of my close friends angry, and made a fool out of myself in front of the Little Red Haired Girl. Yet, none of that seems to bother me right now. For the first time in a while I feel like I have the means to be really happy.

After our little hug we have just been have as much fun together as possible. We pitched each other some balls for a while. Of course she hit all of mine out of the park while I got nothing but air. Some things will never change. We decided to head to the park and go to the zoo they had over there. The zoo around here isn't anything special; they have animals like bears and mountain lions and animals you'd find in the forests around here. Nothing really exotic, but it's still fun nonetheless.

We left the zoo at around 5:00 and are just taking a walk in the park. I notice that there's a guy selling ice cream. "Hey, would you like some ice cream, Patty?"

"Sure thing Chuck!"

I go up to the salesman, he's very nondescript.

"Wah-wah-wah, wah-wah wah?"

"Yes sir, I'd like a vanilla ice cream cone."

"Vanilla, that's so boring Chuck, and yet I'm not surprised haha!" What's so wrong with getting vanilla ice cream? It's not boring, is it? Oh man, I hope I'm not boring her now. "Anyway, I'll take a scoop of pistachio and a scoop of mint chocolate chip! Now that's an exciting cone Chuck!" Bleh, I don't think I'd like that. I hand the guy some money and he prepares our ice cream for us. "Thanks for paying Chuck. That was very gentlemen like of you."

"Heh, I try." And you know what, I sure do try. And for the first time, it's paying off. Today has been great. I really feel like I'm on top of the world right now. In fact, I don't think there's anything in the world that could bring me down right now!

"Hey kid! What did I tell you about showing your face in this park again?!" Except for Joe Agate, Thibault, and that other bully. I can't believe it! I'm finally winning! I'm actually about to get the girl! Things are finally going well for Charlie Brown, but no, these bullies have to be here to spoil anything.

Peppermint Patty mumbles, "Ah just great, these guys again." Thibault is still sporting a black eye from when Marcie slugged him yesterday and he looks plenty angry about it. "Don't worry about these guys Chuck; I'll handle them if I need to." Talk about embarrassing. A girl is telling me that she'll take care of things while I cower in the back. I really am a winner… Even still, she can't take all three of these guys if something actually happened. But then again I don't think even these guys would be low enough to hit a girl…I hope.

Joe Agate looks at me, "I see you got some ice cream, give it to me. I'm feeling hungry." I know appeasement is a poor policy but I don't want any trouble. If Linus were here right now he'd compare me to Europe's policy of appeasing Hitler during his rise to power. Of course if Linus were here, he'd beat the bullies away with his blanket too. I silently oblige to Joe's demands. "Thanks a lot kid."

Peppermint Patty whispers to me, "Come on Chuck, you can't just let them walk over you like that." But what can I do? I can't throw a punch to save my life. I don't want any confrontation. I'd just make a bigger fool out of myself. But on the other hand maybe I'm okay with them bullying me, but I am NOT okay with them pushing Peppermint Patty around.

Thibault sneers at Patty, "What do you got there Peppermint Patrick?" I can see Patty getting angry; she throws her ice cream at Thibault's face. "Here, see for yourself! You need to put something cold on your black eye anyway!" Thibault ducks out of the way.

"You little upstart! Who do you think you are throwing stuff at me?!" The third bully tenses up and Joe Agate smirks.

"Calm down Thibault, we wouldn't want to fight a girl now would we?" Peppermint Patty clearly is getting angry.

"You guys think you could even touch me?! I'll wipe the floor with all of you."

Thibault mutters, "I'd hardly call you a girl…I'll fight you right now." This is getting bad; it looks like something might happen…

"You better watch your mouth Thibault before you have a matching black eye!"

Joe can't stop laughing while Thibault and Patty stare each other down. The other bully is just standing there watching the situation unfold. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe this is happening…I can't believe I'm doing nothing! Thibault starts in again.

"You sure like to talk a lot. I guess that's one thing in your favor in your argument that you're a girl! And if you are a girl, you'd keep your damn mouth shut! You should be seen not heard. And it aint my fault if you're nothing to look at!" Thibault is really getting on my nerves. I can take all kinds of verbal abuse about myself, because I know it's pretty much all true, but Thibault has no right to say those things to Patty! Who the heck does he think he is?! Joe Agate looks like he is in pain from laughing so much and Peppermint Patty is starting to visibly shake. She could punch him any second! Which is good, or else I feel like I might actually be the one to resort to violence!

"Yeah, what are you good for anyway? You're not pretty. You aren't anything a girl should be. You're friend Marcie may be worthless, but at least she sticks to her role!" The most surprising thing happens. Instead of slugging him, Peppermint Patty starts to cry. I've never seen her cry before! She's always been so tough. But this…this scum! He's making her cry! I'm not going to stand for this anymore! I don't care what happens; I can't stand to see Peppermint Patty cry like this!

"L-l-listen Thibault…don't talk to Peppermint Patty that way…" He looks over at me like I have three heads.

"What's a wimp like you going to do about it? He pushes me to the ground. I feel any pride I may still have take a nosedive. "Hmph, stay quiet you loser." He turns back to Patty, "You really know how to pick them Patty. Then again I guess only someone as desperate as Charlie Brown would fall for someone like you!" She looks as embarrassed as I am. I can tell she is trying to cover up her tears. I'm not going to let this happen. I can't let this happen! I'm sick and tired of people like Thibault pushing me and my friends around. It's not fair. Why should we have to be unhappy because of these people? What gives people like Thibault and Joe Agate and even Violet the right to dictate what's 'in' and what's 'out'. Where do any of them get the right to insult Peppermint Patty? She's going to be a successful athlete one day, she has the drive! I'm probably going to go nowhere, but neither are people like Thibault. If there is any justice in the world, bullies like Thibault won't come out on top!

I get back on my feet and walk back over to Thibault. I don't know if it's my anger getting the best of me, but I don't feel as meek or worthless as I usually do. All I know is that I will not let this punk treat Peppermint Patty like dirt. That's all that is on my mind. "I said don't talk to her like that Thibault!" He and the other two bullies laugh at me. I am used to be laughed at. I am always being laughed at. But this time is different. This time I don't cave in to the laughter. I don't withdraw myself from my surroundings and hide away until the laughter stops. For the first time in my life, I stand there defiantly against the laughter.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that kid? You're nobody! You haven't won a baseball game in your life. You're pathetic!" Under other circumstances these insults would cause me to cave in and wallow in self-pity, but I still stand resolute. "I don't know why you even bother sticking up for that brat." Except Thibault doesn't call her a brat. He calls her something else, something I don't wish to repeat. I've had it.

_BAM!_ Before I can think my fist speeds through the air and knocks Thibault to the ground in one blow! I actually punched someone out! I hate to sound so barbaric, but I've never felt such a rush before! Thibault lies on the ground moaning in pain while Joe Agate looks completely shocked. I glance over to Peppermint Patty whose expression can only be summarized as shock over what I did and smug satisfaction over what happened to Thibault.

I've never felt so confident before. Is this what it's like to actually win? I could get used to this!

"Chuck watch out!" Huh, what?

_BAM!_

Everything goes black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

I'm still not sure if I am actually awake, it doesn't seem that anything that's happened today could possibly be real. I mean first off, Chuck tells me that he likes me; which is awesome! I would have never expected that 'ole Chuck could ever like me and actually have to courage to come up and tell me. I didn't think that me telling him I wanted to give him a tumble yesterday would have ever amounted to him actually taking action. When I first told him yesterday that I liked him, he sat there and didn't say anything; which is exactly what I expected him to do. I just wanted to show him that someone cared about him, cause he's always so down on himself. Even if he didn't take any action or didn't feel about me the way I felt about him at least he would have known that there is someone that really cares about him and maybe that would have been enough to help him get through all of this! But him saying he likes me…I just don't have any words for it besides ecstatic! Sure he's kind of a dweeb and I can strike him out in three pitches, but he's still a great guy; and quite frankly compared to that snob Schroeder or Linus who I'd say is more than a bit unbalanced, Chuck is the pick of the litter. Even more surprising to me though is what Chuck here just did. He punched someone out! Old wishy-washy, meek, non-confrontational Chuck just punched out Thibault: the biggest pile of scum I've ever had the misfortune to know! It was less than a week ago that I yelled at Chuck for not standing up for himself or others, and now he's going around punching out bullies! I'd say that this would be the greatest thing ever for him, something that would boost his confidence threefold except for one minor detail. After Chuck punched out Thibault, the other bully, the kid whose name I don't know, hit Chuck in the back of the head with a piece of wood! That was a dirty trick! That could have hurt Chuck really bad. In fact, I'm pretty worried. It knocked him out in one blow; I hope it didn't do any permanent damage. I'm so sick of these bullies. I swear if anything happens to Chuck I'll kill them!

"I'll trash you both for that! Hitting someone on the back of the head with a piece of wood! What's wrong with you kid!?"

"That's what he gets for being so uppity! I'd shut your mouth if I were you Patricia or else I might forget you're a girl!"

This kid is nothing! Even if he has a piece of wood I could easily take him, and he knows it! I can see him backing off from me. That other slime ball, Joe whatever speaks up.

"Listen, just take Charlie Brown and get out of here now! Benson here was acting in self-defense. Charlie Brown was going wild!"

"Wild?! WILD?! You're full of it kid! You guys do nothing but torture us! You should have expected that someone would eventually get tired of your garbage! Thibault has had it coming for a long time and you know it!" I'm getting angrier and angrier! I'll take both of these kids! They're not so tough! I'll show them! I won't let them get away with hurting Chuck!

"…you two are going to get it now…I'll thrash you so badly you'll spend the rest of the summer in the intensive care unit!" It's Thibault, he's pulling himself off the ground. I eye him carefully as he walks over the Chuck's unconscious body. "You no good, rotten, blockhead!" Then he spits on Chuck! I've had enough! I rush over to Thibault, I'm going to give him the worst beating he's ever had!

Suddenly my face hits the ground! Joe Agate must have tripped me when I ran past him!

"Get her Joe!" Joe grabs me and holds my arms back! I try to elbow him in the face but I can't break free! Thibault walks over to me as I struggle to break free from Joe.

"I'm going to enjoy this very much Peppermint Patty!" He punches me in the gut! A sharp pain knocks all the energy out of me. "I've been waiting for this for a long time! Ever since you kicked me off I've wanted to do this!" Another burst of pain. I stop struggling, I feel more like vomiting. Things are starting to get blurry. Another blast of pain, although this one seems to be less intense, I must be getting numb. I can hear Thibault saying something but I can't make it out. The only thing I can truly understand is the laughs coming from the other two bullies. Those piercing laughs, the kind of laughs Chuck has to put up with on a daily basis.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

Here's the world famous World War One Flying Ace making his way through enemy occupied territory. It's been a very long day; I've been dodging German patrols left and right. I need to make my way to the French border, that's my only hope for survival. The longer I stay here in occupied Luxembourg the less of a chance I have.

Something's going on! I duck into the bushes in order to get a look. It seems three Krauts are beating a poor girl. I can't make out who it is, probably a poor country lass. It pains me to just sit here idly, but I don't want to jeopardize my safety. There is a body of the ground…it's General Pershing! Impossible! What is he doing here? He must have come to rescue me and the Krauts have taken him down! Unforgivable! I take a look at the girl being attacked and I notice it's none other than Peppermint Patty! I can't let this happen!

"ROWR" I yell as loudly as possible as I jump out of the bushes as I lunge at the German who is holding Patty!

"Wha? A rabid dog?!" I pin him to the ground and start pounding him. The kid with the sideburns who was punching Patty starts kicking me. Peppermint Patty looks up at me after regaining her composure.

"Snoop…? Snoop! You're here to rescue me old boy! Come on! Let's take these guys on!"

The third German is able to pick me up and throw me off his comrade. The one with the sideburns yelled, "Wait a minute, that's Charlie Brown's dog!"

I snarl and let my bestial instincts take control. No one threatens my friends and my leader. Absolutely no one! Peppermint Patty kicks the German with the hat in the groin while I bite the leg of the Kraut with sideburns and drag him down to the ground. The third German runs off in fear, that's fine, let him tell his friends about how deadly we truly are!

"Don't you EVER so much as look at me again Joe Agate!" That's a funny name for a German. He winces on the ground in pain and starts to crawl away. Patty walks towards me and starts kicking Heir Sideburns here while I hold on to his legs with my teeth.

Peppermint Patty grabs him by the collar, "Listen here you little punk. I don't want to see you around ever again! If you so much as come near me, Chuck, or Marcie and Linus I'll make you wish you were dead. Do you hear me Thibault? Wish you were dead!" He nervously shakes his head yes. Peppermint Patty smiles, "Good, let me leave you with this final message." She then decks him one in the face, knocking him completely out.

Peppermint Patty turns to me, "Snoopy, I can't thank you enough. I didn't know what I was going to do. I think I actually went in over my head for once!

_Don't worry miss, I'm just doing a soldier's duty_. With that I salute her. Mission accomplished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Ugh, where am I? Ugh my head hurts like the devil. Everything is so blurry. What's going on?

_There, there, baby...._

Such a comforting voice; I can't tell what's going on but that voice is enough to draw me back to sweet, sweet, sleep.

_Poor, sweet, baby…._

Poor, sweet, baby? Yes, how comforting. Where is that beautiful, calming voice coming from? I can make out two figures above me; things are starting to become clearer. I must have really taken a whallop!

"He's coming to Snoop!" Snoopy? My dog? I don't remember Snoopy being here. What happened? "Chuck are you alright?" Chuck? Only one person calls me Chuck. My vision is getting clearer and clearer.

"Peppermint Patty?" I'm pretty sure that is her. I think she was with me before. All of a sudden she rushes up and hugs me. While it does make my head hurt even more, I put my arms around her. "What happened?"

"It was horrible Chuck! Those darn bullies from before: Thibault, Joe Agate, and the other kid were beating me up!" Beating her up?! That's terrible, what was I doing on the ground?! Ugh I probably let her down big time. "Luckily 'ole Snoop here saved me! He came and thrashed those jerks!" I glance over at Snoopy; he is in his Flying Ace attire. Usually I try to discourage him from dressing up, but I'll play along this time; he deserves that much.

I try to give the best military style salute possible, "Ace, you are a fine soldier! Thank you for your rescue; you are indeed a shining example of Allied bravery! Dismissed!" He salutes me, turns about face, and marches off.

"He sure is a strange kid, but he's definitely useful in a scuffle!"

"Patty, I don't remember what happened, but I'm sure I chickened out of doing anything to defend you. I'm so sorry, I really am worthless…"

"Oh don't you say that Chuck! Don't you remember, you punched out Thibault!"

WHAT?! Me? Punch out Thibault!?! No way, I would have never done that!

"He really started tearing into me. He was saying horrible things. Finally you got so fed up that you decked him one!" Wow, I punched out Thibault?

"But why was I unconscious?"  
"After you knocked Thibault out, that other kid hit you in the back of the head with a plank of wood that was on the ground. It knocked you out cold Chuck. I'm not going to lie; I was really worried about you."

"Oh man, I really messed up didn't I? I completely let you down…" Once again I feel so worthless. The first time I ever actually fight someone I get KOed in thirty seconds. I guess that's just how it's always going to be though. Good old Charlie Brown: always the goat.

"Oh come on Chuck, it doesn't matter that you got beaten up. The kid had a piece of wood, you couldn't have anticipated that. It certainly doesn't take away from what you did. You showed me that you cared enough to put yourself in danger to defend me. Not only that, but you also put your personal fears aside to show yourself some self-respect." Self-respect? I showed some self-respect?! Maybe she's right. Maybe the point is that I actually defended myself. It doesn't matter what the result was, I showed everyone that I can stick up for myself and my friends! Peppermint Patty then plants a kiss on my cheek! I entire body feels like its curling up inside of itself. I know I feel embarrassed, but at the same time I feel on top of the world."You're a hero, Chuck!"

Me, Charlie Brown: a hero?

To be continued….


	9. Camp

It's Your Week, Charlie Brown!

Chapter 8

Off to Camp!

[Snoopy]

_It was a dark and stormy night…._

Here's the world famous novelist working on his manuscript. I'm kind of ashamed; I haven't worked on my novel for an entire week. And what a week it was! But I finally have some time to myself out of my very busy schedule to continue. Unfortunately I have been suffering a serve case of writer's block; I have this captivating opening sentence but I am unsure where to go from there. This book story needs to have everything: action, suspense, drama, romance, intrigue, comedy, tragedy, and anything else you can think of! I've got it!

_It was a dark and stormy night. Suddenly the killer struck!_

Yes! The plot thickens! My readers will be on the edges of their seats!

"Well Snoopy, looks like I'll be leaving for camp. Is there anything you want to say before I go?" It's that Round Headed Kid. He's been standing next to my dog house for the past minute or so waiting for me to notice him. He should know better: I don't associate with anybody but my secretary when I am composing my manuscript!

"You know, some kids have dogs that will bid their masters goodbye when they are leaving for camp! Some kids have caring dogs who respect their masters!" Please spare me the melodrama kid, I'm busy. He sighs, "Well anyway Snoopy, Sally will be looking after and feeding you for the two weeks while I'm gone. Have fun."

Wait a minute! Is he trying to tell me that Sally is in charge of my supper bowl!?! I'll never eat again! I'll starve; she'll never remember to feed me! I'm sorry but Snoopy don't play that! Luckily, I always have a contingency plan in place for such emergencies…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Why is it that whenever I am about to come out on top, something has to happen that knocks me back down? I'm on the way to the bus stop; the bus that will take me to summer camp. I've dreaded this day for weeks and now it is here. Camp always turns out to be a horrible experience for me; something disastrous always seems to happen! It's going to be two weeks of absolute torture during what is supposed to be a summer vacation! On my back is a backpack filled with the bare necessities for my sentence: some changes of clothing, a toothbrush, suntan lotion, and a first aid kid. All of this of course weighs me down quite a bit.

As I approach the bus stop I see Linus and his little brother Rerun coming towards me from the opposite direction. Rerun looks pretty indifferent but Linus has a look of total dread on his face. While I can't say I blame him (as summer camp is akin to being drafted) I am surprised to see him anxious about it. He seemed fine about it the past couple of days. I guess he's just buckling under the pressure.

"Hey Linus! Hey Rerun, I didn't know you were going to camp too." He rolls his eyes.

"Mom and dad thought it'd be good for their two sons to have some quality time together at summer camp. Neither of us wanted to go and tried to get them to change their minds but Lucy wouldn't shut up about how going away to camp is such a good thing

for young boys…" He sighs, "We aren't even on the bus yet and Linus is being so...well Linus." Lucy must be happy as a clam right now. I know Sally sure is, she already has dibs on my room in case I don't make it back. Lucy probably went out of her way to make sure she could be without her two younger brothers for these next two weeks.

I look over at Linus. He is very visibly shaking. The only time I ever see him like this is when he's without his blanket…which of course he is clutching right now as well as sucking his thumb.

"Linus what's wrong? You look like you're having a nervous breakdown."

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?!! I'll tell you what's wrong, Charlie Brown! Queen Snakes!!" Queen Snakes?! "We're done for Charlie Brown. This is it! This camp is going to be infested with Queen Snakes!"

Oh good grief, he's afraid of getting killed my some animal. Last year it was "gully cats"…whatever that is! I better see if I can calm him down. "What's a Queen Snake?"

"You don't know what a Queen Snake is!?! Oh man, you're a goner, Charlie Brown! They're like snakes…but bigger! Like really big! And once a Queen Snake bites you, you've had it! Kaput, done, gone!"

As Linus continues to rant about how we're as good as dead I look over to Rerun who's shaking his head. "My kindergarten teacher says that we should use our imagination as much as possible. I am beginning to think that may not be the best advice…" Rerun's right, Linus definitely needs to tone down his imagination. I can already tell, this is going to be a very long two weeks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As always, the bus seems to be late. Linus, Rerun, and I have been standing in the hot sun for the past twenty minutes. Granted, we were here ten minutes early so the bus is really only ten minutes late. It turns out we're not the only kids on our block being sent to camp: Shermy, Patty, and Violet are here as well. Patty and Shermy exchanged brief pleasantries with us but Violet didn't even so much as look at us. I suppose that's for the best, it's better than her ripping me apart right now.

After about fifteen more minutes the rickety bus pulls up to our spot. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if my dog was our bus driver. Weird things like that seem to happen more than you'd think. But it seems there is no such luck, just an adult who trumpets us to take our seats and to keep our voices down. I get on the bus after everyone else, I don't know why; I guess I just want to delay this as much as possible.

As I walk onto the bus a familiar sensation sweeps over me. The dozens of eyes from the other kids on the bus, already looking at me disapprovingly. Whenever I take the bus this always happens to me. I just look straight ahead and try to avoid eye contact. Suddenly I loose my footing and fall on my face! I can hear the laughs of everybody on the bus. Yet another humiliating moment for me; but then again, what moment isn't? As I get up I notice I am next to where Violet is sitting. She's laughing hysterically while Patty shakes her head disapprovingly. I look over to the seat on the other side of me to see Shermy just staring outside of the window. He has his luggage taking over the other half of the seat to signal that he doesn't want anyone sitting with him. That's how most of the seats are; filled with one kid and their backpacks to make sure that I don't sit with them. The only open seat turns out to be with Linus, which is who I was planning on sitting with anyway. Rerun ended up sitting up front with another really young girl who he must know from kindergarten. Linus didn't even notice Violet tripping me since he's still in the middle of his panic attack.

After about five minutes (or an eternity, whatever's shorter) the laughter dies down and the bus takes off…yeah the bus driver partook in making fun of me as well…

I don't bother trying to strike up a conversation with Linus, since he isn't going to be making sense anytime soon. I just stare out of the window looking at the trees and cars pass by us…..

Is that Snoopy!?! It is!?! He's on a motorcycle!? Why does he have a motorcycle!? Linus snaps out of his hyperventilating to exclaim, "It's Snoopy! Snoopy's driving a motorcycle! He must be following us to camp!"

"Why is he following us to camp?!"

"He's your dog, Charlie Brown."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Peppermint Patty]

"…and Linus says that there are these things called gully cats at camp that are going to hunt us down at night! I've been really worried about them!" Marcie and I are sitting on the bus on the way to camp. I'm really excited about camp: nothing but sports and nature! Plus 'ole Chuck's gonna be there too! Maybe he'll try and do something really romantic for me up there…or maybe he'll just screw up royally but I expect that from him. Unfortunately it seems that Marcie has been talking to Linus lately and believes whatever garbage he's been spewing this time. I seriously wonder about that Linus sometimes. I mean, sure he's a really smart and thoughtful kid, but then he goes off on some tangent believing in the weirdest things ever. I still can't get over when he convinced me to sit in that pumpkin patch and waste my Halloween night! Apparently everyone around here has had the experience at least once thanks to him!

"What have I told you about listening to Linus, Marcie? He's out of his mind sometimes. I mean come on, he believes in a gigantic pumpkin that brings toys to all the children because of moral obligation!"

"He was right about the Easter Beagle sir." Rats, she is right about that. The Easter Beagle did save Easter for us that one time when Marcie ruined all of our eggs.

"Well whatever Marcie, just calm down. No body is getting eaten by a gullible cat or whatever."

"If you say so sir."

"And would you please stop calling me sir!"

We sit quietly for a few moments as I look outside the bus window. This camp is pretty far away, we have to drive through the Needles desert in order to get there. I know our school's bus leaves earlier than Chuck's so they probably haven't even gotten to the desert yet. We on the other hand have just left the rest stop: a gas station with a really seedy restaurant next to it. I got a burger and a root bear float there but Marcie refused to eat anything there; she thought the food was contaminated or something. If there's one thing that girl isn't good at it's roughing it, she's in for a rude awakening these next two weeks.

"Well anyway sir, you never came to my house last night to help me pack…" Ugh! I knew I forgot to do something last night!

"Oh man, I'm so sorry Marcie, it's just something really big came up...and if you were in my position you would have done the same thing!" She's not buying it.

"What happened between you and Charles last night sir?" I guess I never did tell her yet about everything that happened last night.

"Well it was pretty crazy! Chuck told me he liked me! And then we kind of went on a date…or whatever you want to call hanging out with ole Chuck."

"Oh…wow…that's great for you sir…" She looks really upset. I don't know why? I thought she'd be happy to hear that me and Chuck are together now!

"Well afterwards, those three bullies: Thibault and Joe and that other guy ran into us and started trouble."

Marcie rolls her eyes, "Oh no, then what?"

"Well this is the part you're NEVER going to believe. "Ole Chuck punched out Thibault! He got so fed up with Thibault insulting me that he punched him out!" I thought that might excite Marcie a little but she still seems upset.

"Oh, wow, that really is something…"

What's wrong? Chuck and I finally admitted that we liked each other and Marcie knew that both of us were bottling up our feelings for so long! Why is she so upset?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

It seems like it's been an eternity but we finally made it to the rest stop on our trip. We're at some seedy gas station and restaurant in the middle of Needles. It's crazy that the camp we have to go to is so far away.

Besides the opening catastrophe, the bus ride was pretty uneventful and boring. I had hoped to at least be able to talk to Linus during the trip but he was reading some book called "The Seven Storey Mountain". I spent most of the bus ride watching Snoopy ride alongside us on his motorcycle with Woodstock holding on for dead life on the handle bar. He's somewhere in this rest stop though I'm not sure exactly where.

There really isn't too much else to describe. I mean I used the restroom, though I do not want to even begin to describe the monstrosity that was the public restroom. I'm just going to go order a burger and hope I don't get food poising.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Snoopy]

So I decided to join the Round Headed Kid at this summer camp of his. Anything is better than being in the car of that sister of his. Besides, while I'm out here I might as well check up on my brother Spike. I just pulled up to the rest stop that the bus stopped at. I might as well get a root bear or something. Woodstock hops off the handle bar of my bike and starts kissing the ground. What a drama queen, my driving isn't THAT bad. The two of us approach the counter of the bar at the dingy little eating establishment that they got here. I snap my fingers and Vince, the waiter, slides me over two root-beers. I stop at this joint whenever I visit Spike, so Vince knows who I am and what I want. He also knows to just put it directly on my tab. I'll get around to paying him back eventually.

As is the proper way to do so, I lick off the foam on top of the root beer in one swoop and then proceed to down the rest in one gulp. I let out a large belch and eye the rest of the room. Perhaps there are some chicks around here that want a piece of a rough and tough motorcyclist like me. I see that round headed kid sitting with the kid with the blanket and his younger brother. He's looking at his burger like it has three heads. Woodstock meanwhile is perched on the edge of his glass of root beer, trying to figure out how to drink it. Ah bulls-eye! I see those two hotties from the Round Headed Kid's school, Violet and Patty.

_Hey ladies, how would you life to go for a ride with Joe Harley?_

Violet shakes her head, "Ugh good grief, does that block head seriously have to bring his stupid dog everywhere?!"

Patty eyes widen. Violet may be a stuck up brat but Patty must clearly like me. "Snoopy! I think your friend is in trouble!" I turn my head and see that Woodstock is inside the mug of root beer gasping for air. That birdbrain fell in! I rush over and gulp down the entire glass (no sense in wasting perfectly good root beer). I swish around and then spit Woodstock out…he doesn't appreciate my method of rescue.

"III!! IIII III IIII II III IIIII III'II IIIII?!!!! III IIIIII IIIIII!!!"

_How dare you get mad at me Woodstock! You ruined my chances with those two chicks! Some wingman you are!"_

"IIII III, III IIIII IIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" My goodness! The mouth on that bird!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

[Charlie Brown]

Ugh, I should not have eaten that burger. I knew it looked undercooked the second I got it, but the waitress just ignored me when I tried to send it back. Now I feel like it's still alive in my stomach, kicking my lining to escape. Luckily Linus's mom had packed him some Tums, so he let me take some. I still feel pretty sick though and I don't think another couple of hours on the bus are going to make me feel much better.

We're lining up right now so the bus driver can mark down that we are here. I'm sure the bus company would face quite a lawsuit if they accidentally left one of us here. I get on the line early to ensure I get on the bus first. I'd rather not get tripped again. However after signing my name somebody calls my name.

"Charlie Brown! Before you get on the bus I want to talk to you." It's Violet… I bet she's still angry that Peppermint Patty slugged her on Thursday and she probably wants to get revenge since Peppermint Patty isn't here to stop her.

"Look Charlie Brown, I think it's time we bury the hatchet." She wants to bury the hatchet?! She's the one who's been making my life miserable. "I know I treat you really badly, and I feel terrible about it. You're not such a bad guy. What do you say, friends?"

She extends her hand out to me for me to shake it. I'm pretty skeptical. It wasn't more than a few hours ago that she tripped me in front of the whole bus. Why would she care how she makes my life terrible until now? But maybe I shouldn't focus on such things. If Violet is sorry then I should forgive her.

"Um sure Violet." I shake her hand. "It's alright; I don't really blame you or anything for making fun of me." She flashes me a smile.

"Oh darn, I left my pocketbook back in the restaurant. I need to wait on this line, since you already got checked off can you go get it for me?" I didn't know Violet had a pocketbook. She seems a little young for that.

"Um…okay Violet. What does it look like?"

"It's a leopard print bag." Leopard print!? I don't know much about pocketbooks but I am pretty sure that is very expensive. I know Violet's family is pretty well off, but I didn't think they were that rich. "I left it on a table in the restaurant, the one by the jukebox. I'll make sure they hold the bus for you. Thanks a lot Charlie Brown!" She gives me a hug and I blush. That's more than enough to get me to get this bag for her.

Wow, I can't believe Violet's being nice to me. I guess things are really starting to look up for 'ole Charlie Brown. There's the purple table. I'll just go and pick it up and…

"THEIF! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BAG!?!" A slightly older girl who was standing by the jukebox runs over to me. Her bag?! Her bag?! But I thought this was Violet's!

"B-b-but I th-th…" She glares at me."

"Don't try to defend yourself! I caught you red handed buddy! Do you know how expensive this bag is!?! It's worth more than you!!" Oh man what am I going to do?! Violet! She must have set me up! I should have known!

"I-I'm really sorry but I didn't know it was yours. My friend…"

"Oh shut it!"

OWCH!!! She hit me across the face with her bag!

I walk out of the restaurant completely disgraced. My stomach hurts from that horrible burger and now I have a big mark on my face from where that girl hit me with her bag. When I get back on the bus I'm going to give Violet a piece of my mind!

….THE BUS! It's leaving! The bus is leaving without me!

"Wait up! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" I try to catch up to the bus but I can't make it. None of the other kids are looking at me! They have no idea that I'm missing. I can see Linus with his face in his book! I can't believe that he doesn't realize I'm not there! AUGH!!!

I was wrong; there is one person who notices that I am not on the bus. Violet! I can see her sitting in her seat laughing at me. She then sticks her tongue out as the bus disappears into the distance. She must have planned this all along…

What am I going to do? I'm stranded in this seedy dump with no money. I feel sick and I doubt the people inside will let me use the phone since they think I'm a thief. This is just great! This is just typical! Why does stuff like this always happen to me? Augh! It makes me so mad! I could just---OW!!! I kicked a rock and just stubbed my toe! Perfect, just perfect.

I suddenly hear the revving on an engine. I turn around and see Snoopy sitting in his motorcycle. He tosses me his helmet and beckons me to sit behind him. I can't believe I am about to get a motorcycle lift from my own dog…but beggars can't be choosers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am going to die!

I'm sitting behind Snoopy on his motorcycle as he speeds down the desert highway! Woodstock is desperate clutching onto the handlebar as Snoopy maniacally laughs as he zooms past another eighteen-wheeler! The man shakes his fist as us as Snoopy turns his head around to stick his tongue out.

"WATCH THE ROAD SNOOPY!! AUGH!!!!" Snoopy accidentally crossed into the ongoing traffic lane! "CHANGE LANES!!!" I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Snoopy swerves back into the correct lane just barely hitting an oncoming truck. Despite being completely in the wrong, Snoopy still shakes his fist at the truck as it honks its horn at us. How do I constantly find myself in these situations?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

I am truly lucky to be alive. I can't believe we went three hours without some sort of major collision. The combination of that miserable burger I ate and that turbulent ride caused me to…well without going into too much detail…ejecting the burger…

Either way, I'm at camp right now, about twenty minutes later than everybody else. People are still online to sign in and stuff so I'm not that behind. Once I get the paperwork and sign the waivers that say the camp isn't responsible for anything that may happen to me. After getting all of that taken care of I bump into Linus.

"Hey Charlie Brown. I was wondering where you were. What happened to you?"

"I got left behind…I got a ride with Snoopy…"

"Oh I see…"

"Do you know where the bus is? I got to get my luggage." I don't like the look on Linus's face.

"Um…well the bus left about ten minutes ago…"

"Oh good grief!" I can't believe it! My luggage is gone! I have to spend two weeks here without any luggage. How could this day get any worse?

"Oh hey Charlie Brown! I see you're a little late hahaha!!" Spoke way too soon. It's Violet. "This blockhead here missed the bus! What an idiot!" Patty and Shermy start laughing at me as well. I haven't been here for fifteen minutes and all of this is already starting.

"Just ignore them Charlie Brown. Let's go check out where we'll be sleeping…the boy's barracks." We head over to our quarters, a ramshackle wooden building that's probably been around since the 30s. I'm used to this place seeing as this hasn't been the first time I've been to camp. I help Linus get his stuff unpacked…since I don't have anything to unpack myself.

"I'm going to go see if Rerun's alright. I'll catch you later." The younger kids are in a separate barracks from us. Either way as I exit the barracks I bump into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I take a look at who I bumped into…and my life just got exponentially worse. It's Joe Agate. I forgot that his dad's works here and that basically gives Joe freedom to do whatever he wants.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Charlie Brown…" oh no, oh no, oh no…. "You're friend made a big fool out of me yesterday but I don't see her around anywhere! We're going to have fun aren't we 'Chuck'." I try to walk past him.

"I'm going to be going, I need to go and…"

"Oh please Charlie Brown, don't leave me hanging! I just want you to know that I'm in charge here, got it? What I say goes! And I say it's time to teach you a little bit of respect!" He clenches his fists. I just wince, I can't take him.

"Hey! That's enough Joe! Leave Charlie Brown alone." It's Shermy. "I'm the captain of this barracks Joe and I won't have you threatening to beat up my residents. Now get out of here or I'll report you to your father. I don't think he'd like that, do you agree." Joe gives a Shermy a dirty look and walks out of the barracks. I can't believe I was saved by Shermy of all people. I didn't think he liked me.

"Um…thanks Shermy." He shakes his head at me.

"You know Charlie Brown; if you keep letting people push you around like that nobody is ever going to respect you."

"Yeah I know…"

"Alright well I got to go and take roll call, I'll see you later Charlie Brown."

I walk outside of the barracks and sit down on a log. Today has been such a miserable day already: I embarrassed myself on the bus, I ate an undercooked burger that I eventually puked up, I was accused of being a thief, I got left behind, I almost got killed in a motorcycle accident, I lost my luggage, and I know I need to contend with both Violet and Joe Agate for the next two weeks. Camp is going to be horrible. These are going to be the worst two weeks of my life.

"CHUCK! I was wondering when I'd get to see you!" It's Peppermint Patty! She runs over to where I'm sitting and gives me a big hug. I start to feel warm inside. Marcie walks up from behind Peppermint Patty and smiles at me.

"It's good to see you Charles." I forgot that both Marcie and Peppermint Patty would be here at camp. You know what; maybe camp won't be so bad after all…

The End


	10. Character List

I am working on the sequel to _It's Your Week Charlie Brown_ right now. The first step I am working on is the same as the first step of this story: doing the character list. I type this out first so I can decide how I want to portray the characters in the story. I figure I might as well post this. It isn't much but it may be cool to look at: enjoy!

It's Your Week Characters

Protagonists:

Charlie Brown:

The main character of the story, Charlie Brown is a young boy with very little self-esteem. It is the last few days of school for him and he must cope with his feelings of self doubt before he has to go to camp. Throughout the story he has to deal with his low feelings of self-worth which is reinforced by other kids such as Violet and Thibault who bully him. He also tries to get up the nerve to talk to his long time crush, the Little Red Haired Girl. Throughout the story he suffers a string of setbacks until he almost entirely gives up hope. He is good friends with Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Marice; the three of them would do anything to help him even if he doesn't realize that.

Snoopy:

Charlie Brown's very independent dog who serves as a stark contrast to Charlie Brown. Where Charlie Brown is passive, Snoopy is very active. Snoopy doesn't play a major role in the main plot, but he is the star of a number of subplots. Snoopy often lives fantasy lives including Joe Cool the hip college student and the World War One Flying Ace, who does battle with the dastardly Red Baron.

Peppermint Patty:

A tough as nails tomboy who is a longtime friend of Charlie Brown. She is superior to him at everything they do, which often leads to Charlie Brown feeling inadequate when around her. Despite her rough exterior, she has a heart of gold and harbors some unrequited feelings for Charlie Brown. Unfortunately she isn't good at putting her feelings into words and is becoming increasingly frustrated at Charlie Brown who goes around feeling sorry for himself without seeing her side of things. She also must deal with the fact that her dad is going through a major depression and must deal with bullies who harass her for her tomboyish nature.

Linus van Pelt:

Charlie Brown's best friend. He is a very thoughtful and very intelligent young child with a large number of peculiarities and eccentricities. He has always been there for Charlie Brown, and is starting to grow frustrated at Charlie Brown's lack of action. He tries to force Charlie Brown into talking to the Little Red Haired Girl before the summer starts. He must also contend with bullies who think he is a weirdo for carrying a blanket and his tyrannical older sister, Lucy.

Primary Characters:

Lucy van Pelt:

Linus's crabby older sister. She is very confident in herself and knows how to get what she wants: by force. She loves making life hard for Charlie Brown and tends to be brutally honest with people. However, deep down she does care about him and wants to sincerely help him…on her terms. She is also madly in love with Schroeder, who can't stand her in the least.

Marcie:  
Peppermint Patty's quiet best friend. She is very thoughtful and tries to keep Peppermint Patty from going too overboard about anything. She tries to act as peacemaker, defusing any arguments. She has a big crush on Charlie Brown, but she keeps it to herself because she doesn't want to complicate things for Peppermint Patty. Of all the characters, it hurts her the most when she sees how depressed Charlie Brown gets. In addition to dealing with her feelings for Charlie Brown and her loyalty to Peppermint Patty, she must deal with the constant bullying of Thibault, who seems to single her out.

Sally Brown:

Charlie Brown's little sister. She is very naïve and very self-centered. She thinks little of what her big brother is going through and instead focuses on what is best for her. She is madly in love with Linus, who avoids her like the plague and gets frustrated at her brother at being so inept with girls. She also despises school, and tries dragging Snoopy in being part of her show and tell project.

The Little Red Haired Girl:

A mostly unseen character, she is the object of Charlie Brown's affection. She is fairly popular at school and is friends with Violet. Charlie Brown feels that she is the greatest thing alive, while he is an absolute zero. Much of the story revolves around him trying to get up the nerve to talk to her before the school year ends.

Violet:  
The most popular girl at school. This of course means that she is also the snottiest girl at school. She can't stand Charlie Brown, and goes to great lengths to tear him down whenever she can. She is friends with the little Red Haired Girl and thus is a major obstacle in Charlie Brown's path to talking to her.

Schroeder:

A young boy who is an incredibly talented pianist. He is borderline obsessive over his piano and would ditch his friends to play it without a moment's notice. He is a fairly self-centered character who gets easily annoyed at the other people around him, especially Lucy. However, he and Charlie Brown go way back and he feels obligated to help him out.

Secondary Characters:

Woodstock:

Snoopy's faithful bird companion. Woodstock doesn't exactly do much in terms of the plot, but he is ever present as Snoopy's sidekick and comedic foil.

Thibault:

A vicious bully who makes life very difficult for Charlie Brown and his friends. He is a young punk with a huge attitude problem and a penchant for chauvinism. He especially dislikes Marcie, and goes to great lengths to upset her.

Joe Agate:  
A bully that knows Charlie Brown from camp last summer. Acts as the leader of the bullies and is much calmer and collected than the hot headed Thibault. He used to swindle kids of out their marbles until Charlie Brown challenged him to a game and surprisingly beat him. He hasn't exactly taken his loss to Charlie Brown easily.

Franklin:  
A friendly and cool headed boy from Peppermint Patty's side of town. While Peppermint Patty goes away to camp, he has the task of being substitute manager.

Patty:

Another one of the "cool girls" alongside Violet. While she enjoys making fun of Charlie Brown, even she thinks that Violet tends to go a little too far.

Frieda:

Although she is one of the "cool girls" she doesn't seem to fit in with them much. She is very proud of her naturally curly hair and likes to gossip.

Manfred von Richthofen:

Better known as the Red Baron: the German World War One Flying Ace and Snoopy's arch enemy. Snoopy can never seem to be able to get the best of this aerial demon. Will he be able to defeat him this time?

Tertiary Characters:

Roy:

Charlie Brown met Peppermint Patty through him. He is a very shy but very friendly player on Peppermint Patty's team.

Eudora:

Sally's friend/rival for Linus's attention. She is very flirty and Linus is much more keen to pay attention to her than Sally. Sally yearns to one up her.

The Third Bully:

No one knows his name but since he was willing to bully a little girl because she had leukemia, he is obviously not the best guy around. Linus hates him.

Pigpen:

The constantly dirty child. Despite his outer appearance, he is brimming with self-confidence.

Shermy:  
A very quiet kid who used to be friends with Charlie Brown. He mostly hangs around Violet and Patty and tends to be better than Charlie Brown at just about everything.

Rerun:

The youngest of the van Pelts. He is new in the world and feels that his older siblings are a more than just a little weird.

Janice:

A friend of Linus who was stricken with leukemia. Thankfully she has been doing better. Linus once defended her from a bully.

Sally's Teacher:

The typical "wah-wah-wah" school teacher who antagonizes poor little Sally Brown.

Molly Volley:

Snoopy's doubles partner with an attitude to match Lucy's.

5:  
The kid whose name is numbers. Does nothing of interest…like always.

World War Two:  
The Demon Cat from next door. Aside from the Red Baron, is Snoopy's greatest enemy.


End file.
